Unnoticed by the World
by Lmuffins
Summary: It has been 14 years since the day that L was supposed to die and Light confessed his guilt. Everyone has moved on, and a generation that does not remember Kira has been born. But how long can secrets really hold? Yaoi, implied Mpreg, AU, spoilers Hiatus
1. The Children

This is my first Death Note Fanfic, so please be nice. It is an AU fic that basically follows the DN plot up until around L's death, more specifically the infamous rain scene. But that will all be revealed in time; for now all that matters is that Kira has been inactive for fourteen years, and everyone is alive. Also I don't own Death Note, or the occasionally mentioned Transformers.

Oh yes, the order that the names are given in depends on the last names country of origin. So the characters with Japanese last names are mentioned first name last, and the characters with Western last names are mentioned first name first.

Oh, and there is some implied previous Mpreg too.

I need to work on making these introductions more exciting…

OOOOO

Yagami Hikari stood impatiently drumming his fingers against the brick wall of the middle school. Angrily he glanced down at the old watch his father had given him; it had been a full ten minutes since school had let out, and his best friend still hadn't shown up. Grumbling to himself, Hikari turned to look at his reflection in a window. Absent-mindedly he began to fuss with his unruly black hair, although he knew it was in vain. Not once, in all his thirteen years, had his hair lain flat. He began to admire his other features, but was interrupted by the sound of approaching feet.

"Where the hell have you been?" Hikari shouted to his friend, Matsuda Marius, who arrived, doubled up and panting, in front of him. It was a moment before Marius regained enough breath to raise his head and answer.

"I'm so sorry, Hikari-kun!" He began blinking big blue eyes at his black haired friend. "I got held up by some girls from my Home Ec class." Nervously Marius ran a hand through his wavy blond locks and awaited an answer.

Hikari looked at his friend and sighed; it was just too hard to stay mad at him. He was always so nervously humble, which, Hikari suspected, had something to do with the fact that his mother had felt it necessary to name her child something European and pretentious.

"What did they bother you about this time?"

"Oh, they just wanted to know the homework."

Bull shit, thought Hikari, they just wanted to talk to him. It was a known fact that the entire female population of the school thought Marius was adorable. It wasn't as though they wanted to go out with him or anything, Marius had been flamingly gay since he came out of the womb, they simply liked hearing him talk.

"Come on, Mari-chan, we have to hurry," Hikari ordered; obediently Marius followed. The two boys had known each other for their entire lives and Marius was used to following. It was simply a part of the way they interacted and he never questioned it.

"Why do we have to hurry?" He asked running to keep up with his friend's longer strides; Marius's legs, like the rest of him, were very short.

"My sister and the bratlings are coming to my house after preschool today. If we hurry we can get to my room before they arrive."

"It's going to be a full house today, isn't it?" Marius said, he started to try and tabulate the number of people on his fingers, but Hikari spared him the trouble.

"Seven people. If the bratlings count as people."

"Don't be so mean, Hikari-Kun!"

"I'm not mean, I'm honest! The two of them are obnoxious. I don't even think my sister likes either of them."

"Even your cousin?"

"Especially my cousin! Chiro-chan is the only four-year-old ass hole I've ever met! He's pissy about everything! Izzy, at least, is cheery."

The bratlings, as Hikari called them, were Izador Keehl and Soichiro River. The two little boys were totally different and equally annoying. Izador was a hyperactive, chocolate addicted, videogame fanatic who made a habit of proclaiming his undying love to Hikari's younger sister. Soichiro was the son of Hikari's Aunt Sayu and a family friend. He was a dislikable, unhappy little thing who managed to come off as vain and self-hating simultaneously. Neither of them, in Hikari's mind, deserved to spend time with the young Yagami Rem who simply seemed to humor them.

The two boys walked in silence for a while, until Marius grew uncomfortable with the quiet and tried to strike up a conversation.

"So, how about that history class?" Marius asked. History was the only class the two boys shared, and an excellent way to get Hikari talking.

"Oh My God! Every damn year! You'd think that nothing happened before twenty years ago. Would it be so damn hard to teach us anything that didn't have to do with Kira!" Hikari froze for a moment and seemed torn between a desire to stop and a desire to blow off more steam. His self control lost out and he continued to indulge his anger. "It's vanity that's what it is. They like discussing it because they lived it. It's even worse when they give you their own theories, or try to get the class to come up with a theory. It's over; give up!"

Hikari continued the animated, one-sided discussion for the rest of the walk. Marius was content to listen, so long as the silence was filled, and didn't pipe up until they neared Hikari's house.

"So, who do you think it was?"

"Who?" Hikari echoed.

"Don't play stupid, Hikari-kun! Who do you think Kira was? Our fathers were all involved; you must have given it some thought."

"Well, I don't really… What I mean is…" Hikari was saved from his floundering by a car that pulled into the driveway.

"Shit," said Hikari. "We're too late."

Yagami Light got out of the car, and sighed heavily before opening the rear doors to extract children from the back seats. From the sidewalk Hikari and Marius watched in horrified fascination.

Chiro was the first to be placed on the lawn. He stood pouting with his arms folded. He stopped pouting for only a moment so that he could brush white hair from his face and then he went back to glaring at the grass.

Izador Keehl was pulled squirming from the car next, but immediately brightened up when he saw Hikari. He waved energetically and accidentally knocked the pair of over-large goggles he was wearing, causing them to slide down his face. Unperturbed he placed them back in his blond hair and pulled a headless transformer from his backpack.

"I sat on Chiro-chan's toy!" Izzy said in the same way one might announce a job promotion or a marriage.

"I don't care," Chiro interjected, although it was clear he did. Izzy, however, was too busy trying to jam a bouncy ball into the transformer's neck hollow to listen.

"That's not going to work." The reprimand came from Yagami Rem who had just been placed between the two little boys. Izzy laid off his shenanigans when he noticed her large black eyes on him. Rem's eyes had a calm intelligence that was almost disturbing in someone of her age. She continued her disapproving stare, until she was scooped up by her father again.

"Come on. All of you get inside," Light said, walking towards the house.

"I want Hikari to carry me in!" Izzy decided.

"Oh, Hikari. I didn't see you there. Are you just getting home?"

"Yeah, Marius had stuff," Hikari told his father as he plucked Izzy from the ground. He shivered inwardly as he felt sticky hands grab his hair. Izzy was just gross.

"Hello, Yagami-san," Marius said reaching for the third toddler.

"I don't need carrying!" Chiro screamed and he marched into the house leaving Marius feeling rather foolish. With a heavy sigh, Light paraded the rest of the group in.

"Take them into the family room and keep them busy, would you Hikari?"

"Because I don't have my own life…"

Light fixed his son with a terrifying glare and was met with immediate complacency. Hikari herded the group away, as Light headed up the stairs.

"This is shit," Hikari mumbled to himself, but he stopped abruptly when he realized there was somebody already in the living room. "Oh hey, Pop."

Hikari's other father, who was perching on the couch with a laptop precariously balanced on his knees turned large black eyes to the group of children who had come to disturb him. L made no immediate verbal response, but stood up and shut his laptop.

"If you are going to remain in this room. I shall continue my work elsewhere."

"Sure you don't want to watch them?" Hikari offered sarcastically.

"I am positive," L responded in all seriousness.

"Is this a hard case, Father?" Rem asked.

"I am almost certain I have discovered the culprit, however, I should like to compare my thoughts with Light-kun's." And with that L left the room.

Hikari sighed and, in a single movement, rid himself of both his backpack and Izador. He plopped down on the couch and zoned out for a moment before realizing everyone was staring at him.

"Let's do homework, Mari-chan," Hikari said patting the cushion next to him on the sofa. "You three watch TV or something."

"I should like a snack. I will be in the kitchen," Rem announced.

"Can you reach everything?" Hikari asked his sister. She nodded and left the room as Chiro and Izzy began to fight over the remote.

Once in the kitchen, Rem preceded to move chairs around so that she could climb up and reach the counter. It took her quite some time before she could reach the bowl of shiny red apples that she desired. As she was moving the chair towards the sink so that she could wash the fruit, a large creature descended from the ceiling.

"I was wondering where you were, Ryuk-san," Rem said in her usual almost-monotone. "You didn't come to school with me today."

"I'm really supposed to follow your father, and besides, watching a bunch of infants whine all day gets boring." The monster told her.

"I know; that's why I want you to come. It's more fun with you there." Rem stopped talking to scrutinize the chair, which had gotten stuck on the small rug in front of the sink. "Pick me up, please."

"I really don't scare you at all, do I," Ryuk said with a cackle.

"Why should you? You helped name me, didn't you? And you've always been there. Also there are some clown-like elements to your features that, statistically speaking, should appeal to someone in my age group. Pick me up, please."

This time Ryuk complied, chuckling all the while at the impudent behavior of the fearless child. She was so completely different from the other humans, that he was fascinated. He had never met a human who wasn't terrified when they saw him. Even Light had been shocked at Ryuk's first appearance. His daughter, however, had not uttered so much as a whimper when she saw him from her crib as an infant.

"Down please, Ryuk-san," Rem asked, and, when her request was met, she offered up an apple to the Shinigami. She smiled at him genuinely as he shoved the fruit in his mouth, and she was about to speak when she was interrupted.

"Rem-chan, what would you rather watch, Transformers or something dumb?" Izzy asked coming into the room.

"Chiro-chan doesn't want to watch Transformers?" Rem questioned after a heavy sigh.

"He said it's kid stuff. So I told him he was four an' now he's got his head buried in his arms an' he won't come out. So Hikari told me to ask you what you wanted to watch."

"Chiro-chan likes Transformers. Just watch that and eventually he'll come out."

"Yay!" Izzy shouted and he retreated into the living room.

"Always keeping the peace, aren't we Rem," Ryuk asked in amusement.

"They make it exceedingly difficult," the child said and she followed her friend into the living room.

OOO

I hope you liked the first chapter! There will be an actual plot somewhere along the line, but I have every intention of taking my sweet time. Thanks for reading.


	2. The Families

Here is the second installment of my fanfiction. This chapter actually has all those other real characters you've come to know and love. I still don't own Death Note.

Oh, yeah, and the title is part of a quote from the Latin poet Horace, "He has not lived badly whose birth and death has been unnoticed by the world." I chose it because the characters are living such normal lives.

OOO

The screech of wheels filled the night air as Mello swung his motorcycle into place outside of the apartment building where he lived. It wasn't in the nicest part of town, but ever since he'd shot at the last person to touch his ride, there hadn't been much trouble with theft. Besides Mello had always been a 'big fish little pond' sort of person, and this was the only apartment building where he could afford to have the nicest apartment there; it was difficult to become rich as a genius detective when there was so much competition around. Mello pulled off his helmet and ran his hand through his hair; he didn't want it to look ridiculous.

"Papa, can we do that screechy thing again? I liked that, it was all awesome an' stuff!"

There was a moment in which Mello didn't know who had spoken. It had been four years, and still he was occasionally surprised to find that Izador existed. He was always surprised, however, at how happy the kid was. He never would have guessed that he and Matt would have been able to keep a child alive for this long, let alone have him grow up so well adjusted.

"I suppose will see if we're secretly scarring you when you're teenager, won't we, Kiddo?" Mello said taking his son out of the safety seat that was marring the sheer coolness of his motorcycle. Izzy just smiled and nodded, and wrapped his arms around his father's neck.

With Izador hanging off of his neck like a cape, Mello made his way to the elevator. Here he put his son down and watched as he pressed every single button; after all who was he to deny the kid of such simple pleasures? Mello smiled a little despite himself, as Izzy laughed every time the door opened. When they, at last, reached the top floor they both got off the elevator and Mello reached into his pocket for the key.

"Hey, Matt, you make dinner yet?" He called when the door swung open. Izzy ran past him and into the waiting arms of Matt who came into the room to greet them.

"Hey there, Itty-Bitty-Techno-Chocolate, how was your day?" the red head asked his little son as he swung him up onto his shoulders.

"I had a great day! I did a whole bunch! I watched transformers an' Rem sat right next to me an' I didn't bother her so she didn't move an'…" Mello who walked over and kissed Matt, interrupted Izzy, "Ewww!"

"Did you make dinner, Matt?" Mello asked ignoring the commentary from his son.

"Of course I did. You told me before you left. I mean, it's not like I'm gonna forget in such a small period of time!" Matt said as though he were insulted.

"What are you talking about? You've done that tons of times! I'll come back and you'll still be in front of a screen," Mello told him.

"Papa's right, Daddy."

"STFU, Techno-Chocolate!" Matt said jokingly as he went, with Izzy in tow, to the kitchenette to get the dinner he had prepared.

"The hell is wrong with you Matt? You can't talk to Izzy like that, he's only four!"

"Lol! Mello's been domesticated."

"Lol!" Izzy echoed.

"Shut up! You made dinner; you're domesticated!" Mello shouted plopping himself down on the couch and taking out a chocolate bar. He jammed it into his mouth moodily.

"I made T.V. dinners. They barely count," Matt said coming back and handing Mello a plastic tray. "Hey, don't eat chocolate before dinner. I prepared this with love!"

Mello smirked up at Matt and bit the bar with a resounding snap before putting it away. Ignoring the blond, Matt sat down and let Izzy climb off his shoulders before handing the child his own tray. There was silence, for a moment, as all three of them dug into their meals.

"So Izzy," Mello asked, "What happened today?"

"I broke Chiro-chan's toy!"

OOO

The evening was just beginning to fall as Sayu made her way from her brother's house to her own. The two houses were relatively close, and she always enjoyed these walks. Holding her hand and walking along rather dejectedly was Chiro. She had already tried to ask what was wrong, but he had refused to answer, and she decided it was best to let him be. The little boy was grumpy more often than not, and she had learned to let him get through his moods on his own.

A lot of the time he reminded her of Light; Chiro was certainly more like him than either of his own children. Rem was so much like L, and Hikari was decidedly his own person. Chiro, however, had Light's vanity in all its full-fledged glory. At the age of four, he was already spending a lot of his time worrying about clothes and hair, and how to be perceived as cool by the rest of the world. Also rather like Light, he wasn't really concerned with what his peer group considered popular. If he had, Sayu thought, he probably would have been a lot happier. He had inherited his father's love of toys, the only difference was, Chiro was ashamed.

When they reached the house Sayu opened the door very carefully; Near had been setting up dominos when she left, and she was loath to disturb them. She had been right in remaining stealthy; the toys were still up.

"Hey, Nate, is this going to still be up during dinner?" she called into the house.

"No. I thought Chiro might like to knock them down," Near said shuffling into the room. He was dressed in his usual white pajamas, but she smiled when she saw him. She was willing to forgive him all his odd eccentricities, after all he had come a long way since they first met. Light, who had been feuding with their father at the time over his relationship with L, had sent a little European boy over as a replacement tutor. For all that he had taught her about mathematics, she had taught him endlessly more about people.

Near smiled a little as Chiro entered the house and tried to look disinterested. He pouted looked to the side, and then moved his toe forward to knock over the first domino. He then proceeded to chase the line all through out the house, before returning with a big smile on his face. Sayu laughed as she hung up her coat, maybe her son was a bit more like his father than she thought.

"Why don't you guys clean that up while I make dinner?" she said, and the two white haired males nodded.

OOO

Matsuda always enjoyed driving Marius home from the Yagami's house; that was why he kept taking the car. On days when his son followed Hikari home, Matsuda would fight Tokyo traffic to pick Marius up and bring him home. He didn't mind, because it gave them father-son time.

It wasn't that he wanted to change Marius; he just thought a little masculine bonding time would do the boy good. After all, at home Marius generally spent his time discussing fashion with Misa. He had always been more interested in Misa's line of work than Matsuda's; in fact it was that more than anything that had led him to believe in his son's probable homosexuality at the age of five. Matsuda had been somewhat disappointed at first, but had decided that it didn't really matter. He knew a lot of gay people, and they were all perfectly nice. In fact if Light hadn't been gay than Marius would never have been born in the first place. Matsuda had decided that when his son figured things out for himself that he would be supportive; sometimes he even entertained himself by practicing the look of surprise he would use.

At the moment, however, Marius was taking one of his rare interests in police work. He was going on about what they had learned about the Kira case, and what Hikari had said regarding the matter.

"I don't know why he doesn't like discussing it. I always feel really proud, because I know so much about the case already. I sit there and think 'my father was on that task force. My mother was wrongly accused of being a second Kira'. It makes me feel smart to know such things. Although, I suppose Hikari feels that way all the time. He's so smart. He's only in my mid-level history class because he always rubs the history teachers the wrong way. I wish I were smart…"

"Don't pout Mari! I know how you feel. I always feel that way when I talk with Light or Ryuuzaki"

"You mean L-san?"

"Yeah, him! But you know, it's nothing to feel bad about; not everyone's a crazy genius," Matsuda said reassuringly.

"I know. I don't feel bad at school. But when I'm sitting in Hikari's living room with him, his sister, Chiro-chan, and Izzy-chan, and I know that their IQs are all so big they could eat mine, it makes me sad."

Matsuda wasn't entirely sure how to respond to this. Marius spent a great majority of his time with children who were frighteningly intelligent. The three other boys, although all as brilliant as their parents, were not generally so bad to talk to because they still, at least, spoke their ages. Matsuda had, however, once held an extended conversation with Rem that had left him feeling more moronic than ever before. He couldn't simply tell his son to shake it off when the combined intelligence of his daily companions outweighed the brain-power of all the boy's classes.

Luckily, Matsuda didn't have to answer because they had finally reached home. The house that Matsuda shared with Misa and their son was rather large considering where they lived. It was Misa's model salary that allowed them to afford it, but Matsuda was proud never the less. He got out of the car and followed his son into the house.

Matsuda sniffed when he entered; it was a daily routine that allowed him to prepare himself for whatever was being cooked before he entered the kitchen. Misa always made dinner, because she was always trying some new diet that had been suggested by her manager. Sometimes the meals were alright, but some diets were downright disgusting and, if he didn't prepare himself, Matsuda would inevitably offend her by making some face. He had complained once about the drastic changes in menu that occurred from week to week, but he did not get the necessary support from Marius. He wanted to be a model when he grew up and liked trying the diets.

"Welcome home boys!" Misa said coming to welcome them at the door. She kissed both of her men and then stood there, smiling at them. She was wearing an exceedingly frilly apron that she kept around for when she felt like playing the part of a homemaker. She never got much past appearance, however, and it was a fact that Marius kept the house clean and the laundry washed.

"You went over Hikari's house today, didn't you Mari-chan?" Misa asked her son. The family moved together toward the kitchen as they talked.

"Oh, yes! All the children were there as well."

"Hikari was nice to you, I hope?" Misa asked with a badly hidden edge to her voice. Marius and Matsuda tensed; it was necessary to tread carefully through the rest of the conversation. If Marius made Hikari sound too nice Misa would get suspicious, but if he made him sound too mean she would torture the poor boy the next time she saw him.

Misa hated Hikari with all her soul, and the reason was obvious to everyone but herself. She had never gotten properly mad with Light for breaking up with her. She had only smiled and told him it was fine. If he was happier with Ryuzaki than she was happy for him. Misa had, of course cried, but not in front of Light; only in front of Matsuda who had told her he was sorry about the breakup. Unlike her tears, her anger was never properly released, and had festered until one unfortunate day when she had caught Hikari teasing Marius. The fact that he had been five at the time did not seem to matter; from that day on every smile she gave to Light turned into hell for his son.

"Hikari was fine, Mama. He was only a little annoyed when I took long leaving school," Marius told his mother. Matsuda gave a sigh of relief. Marius had answered well.

"I suppose that's nothing too bad," Misa grumbled. She went to get a pot of something off the stove as her husband and son sat at the table. Matsuda eyed the pot nervously; who knew what would come out of it? A mass of pale, flavorless, vegetable matter plopped onto his plate.

"It's an all veggie diet. Everything's steamed and nothing's seasoned!"

Matsuda dreamed about the cheese burger he would be having at work the next day.

OOO

"How was school today, Hikari?"

It was six-thirty and the Yagami family was sitting down to dinner. The guests had all, at last, been picked up, and the house was considerably quieter.

"Good," Hikari responded to his father.

"What did you do today?"

"Stuff," Hikari answered filling his mouth with a forkful of chicken.

"Hikari, would you please answer in polysyllabic sentences? If I can't hold an extended conversation with you, I can't hold one with anybody," Light demanded.

"That's kinda true," was the only response from his son. The rest of the family was too occupied to pay attention to the insults towards their conversational habits.

L was busy pushing meat around his plate and observing it with a distrusting eye. He never ate any of it, but every night, there it was. He wondered if Light would ever give up, but he was beginning to doubt it.

Rem, was experiencing the daily battle of her advanced mind versus her childish manual dexterity. She knew precisely how to work a knife and fork, but it wasn't happening. Eventually she sighed and gave up.

"Daddy, can you cut my chicken?" She asked in a defeated voice. Light leaned over and did as his small daughter requested. As he did he studied the rather distraught expression on her face and he smiled at her.

"Don't be upset, Rem-chan. You'll be able to do this yourself soon enough; just be patient." Rem did not cheer up in the least, and simply looked up at Light from her state of gloom. "Come on Rem, smile."

"Lay off her, Dad. I'm sure you used to get pissed when you couldn't do stuff when you were little, and Rem's twice as smart as you are," Hikari said coming to the defense of his sister.

"I may have gotten 'pissed', as you so delicately put it, sometimes, but that doesn't mean it was the right thing to do," Light told his son angrily, "And don't chew with your mouth open."

"What do you mean you 'may' have gotten pissed?" Hikari's voice was dripping with amusement, and he stared at his father in disbelief. Light was about to retort, but he was cut off.

"Hikari is right. Your frustrated boredom at being unable to do things is somewhat," there was a pause as L searched for the right word, " epic, Light-kun."

Light glared at L who responded by smiling and giving their son a high-five. Light snarled slightly and opened his mouth to try and argue, but he was stopped.

"I think, perhaps, it would be best if Daddy conceded defeat on this particular topic. I am sure you will best either Father or Hikari at something or other before bedtime," Rem advised. Light smiled at her and brushed aside a strand of golden-brown hair from her face.

"That's why you're my favorite person in this house," he told her.

"Way to emotionally scar me, Dad," Hikari accused pointing at the younger of his two fathers with his fork.

"Really, Hikari, if that was enough to emotionally scar you, you'd have been scarred long before now," Light said smirking.

"Why, Dad? Is it because one of my fathers is an ex-psychopathic murderer, my other father almost never leaves the house and communicates with most of the world via laptop, I've been aware of the shinigami living in our house since I was eight, or because biologically I shouldn't exist. No, but seriously, stop me when I reach the one your thinking of," Hikari said this all very seriously, but broke into a grin when he was finished.

"I'm so glad we can laugh about these things…"Light said dryly.

OOO

So there's the second chapter; I hope you enjoyed it. Please review if! Although I never review myself, so I feel kind of bad asking, maybe I ought to turn over a new leaf…


	3. The Couples

This chapter is very similar to the last one, and for that I apologize. However, I have written ahead, up until the fifth chapter, and the plot will actually start. Things get moving a little next chapter and then just up and explode into a full-fledged, plot-drenched, non-episodic story in the fifth chapter. I promise.

I still don't own Death Note.

OOO

"Izador! Go to bed!" Mello shouted from the couch as he watched his son run back and forth across the room.

"But I'm not tired, Papa!" Izzy answered stopping in front of his blond father and jogging in place. Matt, who was sitting on the floor and playing video games, turned and looked over his shoulder at the two of them.

"What's got you so hyper, Techno-Chocolate?"

"CHOCOLATE!" the four year old shouted pouncing on the couch next to Mello. "I am full of CHOCOLATE."

Mello watched his son in mild surprise as he fell into a fit of giggles and hid his face in the couch cushion. Absentmindedly he took a bite of his own chocolate bar, before reaching out to Izzy and turning him over so that he could face him.

"You still have to go to bed. It's not my fault you broke into your chocolate supply this late at night."

"It is your fault," Izzy said earnestly.

"Wait, what? How is it my fault?!"

"I inheriteded my addiction from you. I am like a crack baby," the child said rather solemnly. Suddenly, he seemed terribly amused by this.

"Crack baby, crack baby, I am a crack baby!" He continued his mad dash from one side of the room to the other. Mello sighed and flopped his head back on the couch.

"We are NEVER going to get to bed," he groaned.

"Don't worry about it, Mels. I'll get him to bed," Matt saved his game, turned it off, and turned to face his over caffeinated son. "Itty-Bitty-Techno-Chocolate, I have a deal for you."

Izador ran over to the red head and proceeded to jog in place, "What is it, Daddy?"

"If you get to bed, I'll let you take one of my laptops with you!"

"For realz?" Izador asked his eyes growing huge. Matt nodded, and Izador ran off to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"He's still not going to sleep," Mello said standing up and putting a hand on Matt's shoulder.

"I know, but he should at least be quiet. Besides whatever you have in mind we can do tomorrow while he's at school," Matt smirked when he finished talking. With an eyebrow raised, Mello pulled his lover closer and leaned in to kiss him passionately.

"I'm ready for bed. Look. See. I'm all dressed in my jammies and everything. Can I pick the laptop? I want to pick the laptop! Daddy! Daddy! Please, let me pick the laptop!"

Mello sighed.

OOO

"You are so weird," Sayu told her husband as she watched him change from one pair of white pajamas into another. He turned his dark eyes to look at her and cocked his head to the side.

"Would you rather I where the same pair to bed? That seems somewhat unsanitary to me," Near said.

"It doesn't bother me, Nate. I was just teasing you. I find your strange little habits charming. That's why I married you."

"You really find them charming?" Near climbed into the bed besides her and blushed a little as he glanced up at her.

"Yup! I wouldn't want my Near Bear any other way."

"Despite the fact that I have the appearance of a twelve-year-old?"

"You don't look like a twelve-year-old," Sayu told him rustling his hair. He raised a disbelieving eyebrow, and she blushed a little. "Okay, so you looked like a little kid for awhile, at least up until you were eighteen. But you hit puberty eventually. Okay, so you kind of looked like an anorexic teenage girl after that, but a little food and exercise helped that. You're very handsome now, Nate. A little short, maybe, but very handsome."

"You've always been beautiful, Sayu," Near told her.

"See! You're adorable! You're so sweet. What else could I want?" Sayu squealed pulling him close to her. He sat up in her arms and kissed her gently.

"I love you, Sayu. You've given me more than I ever thought I could have."

"Aww, Nate. Your making me blush!" She told him.

"I am in earnest. I can't tell you how many times Mello told me I would die old and alone. I never thought I would have a family. Thank you," He kissed her again before turning off the light. Sayu sat up in bed for a long time smiling at the darkness. She would have to be a fool to ask for anything more.

--

"So, how was work today honey?" Matsuda asked as he sat in bed waiting for Misa to complete her nighttime ritual.

"It was great! You know that up and coming new girl I've been worried about? You should have heard her get put down today! She came up to my manager and was all like 'Don't you want something new?' I was nearby and I got all tense, because I know that I'm getting a bit old for an idol. Thirty-four is like ancient, in the modeling biz. But my manager he was like, 'I wouldn't trade Misa-Misa in for ten of you new girls. She is the most popular girl I've ever had'. You should have seen her face! I love my manager. I swear, if Marius is really serious about going into modeling, I am hooking him up with this guy. He is the greatest manager I've ever had."

"The greatest ever?" Matsuda asked sadly. Misa laughed as she climbed into bed next to him.

"Don't pout, Touta. You're still my favorite manager when I include undercover police cops," she smiled as she rolled over so that she was on top of him, before kissing him on the lips. "Matsu will always be my favorite manager!"

"I'm glad to here that. I would be a little concerned if you got this close to any of your other managers." Misa only laughed in response and lay down on top of him.

"None of my other managers are this cozy either." There was silence for a while, as they each became lost in separate thoughts.

"What are you thinking about, Matsu?" Misa asked when the silence became too much.

"Nothing!" Matsuda replied with a nervous laugh. This only served to attract Misa's attention, and she propped her self up with her elbows so that she could get a better look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing important!"

"Tell me!"

"It's just…" Matsuda fumbled for words. " I was wondering if I was your favorite man of all time, and not just your favorite manager." He looked away in embarrassment, and it was a while before Misa took his chin, and forced him to look at her.

"Of course you're my favorite. I may have loved Light, but he never showed me half so much love as you did. You showed me what it was like to be on the receiving end of unrequited love. It felt good." Misa wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled up closer to him. "You've got nothing to worry about."

--

"Today felt like it was going to last forever!" Light said with a sigh, stretching as he snuggled under the sheets. "I don't know why I ever agreed to have all those kids over at once."

"Neither do I," L told him, climbing into the bed besides him. Light looked up at him and made a face.

"They couldn't have bothered you that much, L. You came upstairs as soon as they arrived."  
"For that matter they shouldn't have tired you out either. You were upstairs before me."

"Yeah, but I had to drive them here," Light smirked as though he had outsmarted L.

"Were they truly that bad?" L asked, ignoring his husband's expression.

"I guess they were only typical. Izzy had broken some toy of Chiro-chan's; so they whined a lot. I guess I've just grown so used to Rem-chan. She's so easy to take care of."

"Hikari has never been a particularly easy child to raise."

"Yes, but he's a teenager now. It's a whole different kind of difficult. He talks back all the time now. I can't say anything without getting some kind of snarky response."

"Yes, teenagers can be difficult," L said. Light looked up, and the two of them smiled. Light had been no more than a snarky teenager himself when they had first gotten together. In fact, when he thought about it he had still been a teenager when they had 'married', and when Hikari had been born. He had also been little more than a child when he had made his confession.

Light sat up and leaned over to plant a kiss on L's lips. He pulled back slightly, so that L could see him smile, but he kept his fingers entwined in the older man's hair.

"I'm going to miss you," Light told him.

"I shan't be gone long, Light-kun. There won't be anytime to miss me."

"But still, I…"

"I am only going to visit the old orphanage. Watari has some files he wants to be delivered by hand, and at 85 he is getting far to old to travel. I'll be back within the week, sooner if you need me. There is no reason to miss me."

"Do you have to stay the whole week?" Light pleaded gently.

"Yes, Light-kun. Watari wants to know how everything is, and besides I would like to see it again. I have not gone since I went with Light-kun to announce my permanent residence in Japan. When Mello, Matt, and Near snuck into our luggage," L paused to ponder how his replacements had pulled that one over on both he and Light. He shook his head and continued, " I want to see the orphanage now that I have children of my own. I have a better understanding of how children act when they grow up in a _relatively_ normal environment. I want to compare and see how much I truly missed out on."

"I understand, L," Light told him. "But I'm still going to miss you."

He leaned across L's skinny body, and kissed him while he turned off the bedside lamp. In the darkness he pulled his husband closer, and held him tightly beneath the blankets.

OOO

Somewhat short and not particularly exciting, but I swear there is some semblance of plot in the next one. But please, review, because I have no idea if anybody actually cares or if I'm doing this solely for my own amusement. I can ask for reviews now, because I actually reviewed some stuff myself. Never expect from others what you don't expect from yourself, I always say.

Oh, and that thing about Near looking like an anorexic teenage girl, that's a reference to how he looked in the one shot bonus chapter that was in the Japanese shonen Jump before the L movie was released. He looked so effeminate!


	4. Calm Before the Storm

I lack patience so I'm updating again. I just really want to reach the next chapter, because I so enjoyed writing it. Also the only reason I'm updating this quickly is because its spring break and I just got my wisdom teeth out. I have nothing better to do with my life.

And I still don't own death note.

OOO

"Dad? We're you denied fashion dolls in your youth?" Hikari was sitting on his bed in the room he shared with his sister watching as Light picked out various dresses and forced Rem to put them on. It was an amusing spectacle to say the least, as the little girl's patience was growing thin and she was starting to squirm.

"I do not like this one it itches!"

"Oh, but you look so cute. Tell her she looks cute, Hikari."

"You didn't answer my question," the teenager pointed out, and he took a bite of the apple he was eating.

"I never wanted fashion dolls," Light said with an angry sigh. Taking the dress off his daughter and handing her another one. "Try that one."

Rem stood holding the little dress, and frowning. "I want to wear something comfortable."

"How can you possibly be comfortable with that thing on?" Hikari gestured towards Rem where she stood in her under clothes. She had on a stiff back brace, over her under shirt, and when her attention was drawn to it she plucked at it miserably.

"It is most uncomfortable as well. When can I stop wearing this?"

"When you stop slouching whenever it's not on. Young ladies don't slouch."

"Father slouches…" Rem protested half-heartedly.

"L isn't a young lady. And besides the pediatrician is with me on this; its best we break the habit now, before it becomes set in stone," Light told his daughter. "Now try this on."

Rem sighed and complied, letting him slip a pink dress over her head. Light smiled as he stepped back and admired her.

"That's perfect. Now Hikari, I want to you to throw on something nice as well." He scooped Rem up in his arms, and left the room so that his son could change. At the bottom of the stairs, Light ran into L who was putting on a pair of shoes over his bare feet.

"Remember, meet us at my parents after your done."

"Light-kun doubts my memory skills?" L asked, with a smirk, but his smile faded when he noticed Rem. "Rem-chan looks uncomfortable."

"I am. Daddy said we had to dress nicely for Grandma and Grandpa, but I do not see why. I do not think they would be offended if we were casually dressed."

"Must you torture the poor girl?" L asked looking over at his husband.

"For God's sake, it is not torture; Hikari is fine with it. Besides I'm not making you dress nicely; you should be thankful," Light said. Before L could respond the group was distracted by a loud wail from the top of the stairs.

"I hate my fucking hair!"

"I think I shall be taking my leave now," L announced, and he left Light to deal with their temperamental teenage son.

OOO

It was raining when L got out of the cab and hurried into the building that had once been used for the Kira case. It was an odd feeling, being there on a night so like that one long ago, and he wished that he could be with his family at that moment. Standing alone the rain only reminded him of how close he'd come to dieing, with them at least he could see what he had got out of it.

He entered the building with little difficulty, but instead of pushing onward through the more strenuous security, he waited in the lobby for Watari to come to him. There were cameras everywhere, and the old gentleman was bound to notice him eventually; L passed the time by dripping on the tile.

The sound of shuffling eventually met his ears, and he glanced up to see Watari enter the lobby carrying a large bag. The old man's wrinkles crinkled into a smile when he saw L, and he moved all the more quickly.

"Is this it?" L asked walking over and taking the bag. He peered inside it briefly before looking back to await his answer.

"Yes, yes. That's all I want you to bring to England. I still don't see why you won't let me bring it over myself. I'm less hunched that you are," he laughed, causing L to smile.

"It's a bit of an excuse actually. I want to visit, and I need to do it alone."

"You should go back again sometime and bring your family. The children have never left Japan, have they?"

"No, I suppose they haven't," L opened the bag again and began to move things around in curiosity. "What is all of this, anyway."

"Oh, it's an assortment of things. Evidence and records mainly; things that are too dangerous to get rid of, and too dangerous to keep. I figure the old orphanage is the best place to keep a secret."

"Considering the place itself is a secret, that would make sense." There was silence for a moment, as both men remembered the days of L's childhood. "Are you really alright here by yourself? I worry."

"There's no need for that; I get other visitors. Matt and Mello mainly, they keep abandoning one another with their son. He's a charming boy, but I think he gets to them."

"Does Near ever visit?"

"No, he doesn't," Watari said sadly, " I think, perhaps, he is somewhat angry at the orphanage, but I can't put my finger on precisely why. Well, you'll tell him I said 'hello' the next time you see him, won't you?"

"I'm just about to go see him, actually. We're having dinner with the extended family," L said, with a look of mild concern on his face. He was still continuously surprised that he had such a normal life; Watari laughed.

"I won't keep you then. Goodbye, L. I shall see you when you return from your trip." The old man hugged L, who returned the gesture awkwardly. "Have fun catching a cab in this weather. I'm much too old to drive you."

Watari laughed and left.

OOO

The sight that now met L's eyes was exponentially more welcoming than the one he had left. The building, tall and imposing, had seemed all the colder drenched as it was in the rain. The Yagami house, however, just seemed cozy. The lights were on and he could hear laughter even before he entered. He smiled to himself and knocked.

"Oh, L dear, we were worried we were going to have to start without you. Come on in!" Yagami Sachiko opened the door and beckoned L inside.

"I apologize, Sachiko-san. The weather is dreadful, and the cab driver was slow. I hope I didn't keep everyone waiting," L said. He stepped into the house and in a moment his bag was whisked away and a towel was placed in his hand.

"There's nothing to worry about. If we had been in a hurry we would have started. The only thing we'd hold off on for your sake is dessert."

L smiled at her genuinely; he was honestly fond of the woman. It was because of her, really, that they were all able to get together like this. She had been the one to bridge the growing gap that had appeared between her husband and her son after their falling out over Light's decision to date L. After a sleep deprived Near had mentioned that he couldn't sleep because of the baby, neither hell nor high water could keep Sachiko from meeting her grandchild. The little feud hadn't been mentioned since.

L was hurried into the living room to wait with the rest of the family while Sachiko set the table. It was a pleasant sight that met his eyes. Light and Sayu were sitting together on the floor talking about something and laughing together. Sayu was laughing so hard that she slopped her drink on the carpet, which only caused them to laugh harder as she tried to wipe it up without being noticed. Hikari was playing a heated game of chess with Near, that was made all the more dramatic by the boy's over dramatics. He was insisting that if Near took his pawn than the rest of his chess pieces would grow depressed. Thanks to his fondness for toys, Near seemed almost convinced.

On the couch, completing the homey picture, Soichiro sat reading a book to his two younger grandchildren. Chiro and Rem sat on either side of him looking at the book very seriously and asking occasional questions. They were very good children to humor their grandfather so; both of them could undoubtedly read better than he could.

L took a place on the carpet next to Light and was greeted by giggles, ferocious shushing, and complex gestures towards the carpet.

"It's nice to see you as well, Sayu," L said. Having drawn attention to himself, L was met with various welcomes including one 'hello, Ryuzaki' from Soichiro who couldn't seem to break the habit. Unsure of whom to respond to, L allowed himself to speak to the person who most caught his interest.

"Near, when did you get those clothes?"

"Sayu bought them." Near seemed uncomfortable with the sudden attention that was being paid to his attire. Apparently, everyone else had politely ignored it, knowing how shy Near could be. But L was never good with social cues anyway.

Near was dressed in a white sweater and light kaki pants. It wasn't extraordinarily different from his usual outfit, but it was different nonetheless, and that in its self was shocking. Near's face was slowly turning a deeper and deeper shade of red, when he was saved by Sachiko.

"Dinner's ready! Everybody wash up and get to the table." There was a hurried exodus led by Hikari and Chiro who raced to the bathroom to fight over the sink.

OOO

"Having sampled desserts from all over the world, I can say with utter confidence that Sachiko-san makes the greatest cakes on earth," L announced as he finished up his slice of cake. The evening was nearly over and they were all enjoying the meal's sweet end. Sachiko blushed and mumbled words of false modesty only to have the rest of the table add their support to L's pronouncement.

"A toast to excellent cake!" Hikari cried holding aloft a glass of milk. The boy was practically drunk on sugar as he was always allowed to eat his fill at his grandparents. His toast was met with tired, but happy half raised glasses, and he grinned as he reached towards the plate of cookies at the center of the table.

"That one's mine! You already had a whole bunch!" Chiro shouted standing up on his chair so that he could reach the center plate.

"Should have gotten to it first then," Hikari told him taking the cookie out of the child's reach. Chiro burst into tears.

"I think that's our cue to leave," Sayu said standing up from the table, "It's the hour of breakdowns"

Glumly, Hikari handed the cookie over to his cousin, but the floodgates were open and there was no closing them now. "I'm sorry Chiro-chan. You can have it."

"It's no use Hikari-kun. He's just tired," Sayu reassured her nephew. She picked up her son and carried him toward the door, "Come on, Nate."

"Goodbye, dear," Sachiko called, "We'll see you next Sunday, won't we?"

"Of course, Mom!" Sayu shouted, and after the a minute of wrestling with raincoats she and her family had left.

"We should probably get going as well," Light said glancing at his watch, "Rem-chan here is practically asleep."

"I'm not tired. Really, I'm not," Rem protested sleepily. She made no resistance, however, when she was picked up by grandfather.

"Come on, Rem, let's go get your coat," Soichiro said to the little girl and he carried her out of the room as the rest of the group stood up and Sachiko ran off to fetch jackets. The entire household congregated at the front door to say goodbyes and prepare for the weather. They were practically out the door when L realized he was missing something.

"Sachiko-san, where is that bag I came in with?" he asked.

"Oh, I left in the hall closet. Give me a moment," She hurried away and came back with the large bag. L thanked her, and the family filed out the door unaware of the single videotape that was now nestled in with the shoes at the bottom of the Yagamis' closet.

OOO

It's a cliffhanger! Mystery videotape! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	5. The Seige on Anonymity

Here at last is the chapter that actually starts the plot, I only hope I haven't made it sound better or more epic than it actually is…

I still don't own death note.

OOO

"You just missed Light, Dear. He stopped by with Rem on the way back from bringing Hikari to school," Sachiko called to her husband from the kitchen. "I think he's feeling a bit lonely. It's been a whole day since L left, and they haven't been apart in years. Are you listening?"

Sachiko poked her head out into the hallway to see why her husband wasn't responding. She was embarrassed to discover that Soichiro wasn't the only one who had just entered the house; his police friends were with him.

"Excuse us, Sachiko. We were discussing the Kira case at work, and it became rather awkward. I hope you don't mind the intrusion, but we needed to get out for a moment," Soichiro said.  
"Of course not. I just hope the house is clean enough."

"There's no need to worry about us Ma'am," Aizawa Shuichi said as the men walked past, and Sachiko was left in the kitchen.

"Man, it's amazing how it still brings up such strong feelings!" Matsuda sighed plopping himself on the couch. "No one likes an unsolved mystery."

"I don't like it either. It always felt so anti-climactic the way the murders just stopped. Although, it doesn't give everyone a right to get mad at us about it," Aizawa said joining Matsuda.

"Aw, they're just mad because we're in history books and their not."

"Are we really in history books?" Aizawa asked in disbelief.

"Well, no. Not really by name. But it said a 'small task force' in Mari's book. That's close enough isn't it?" Aizawa just scoffed.

"Are you fellows going to stay in those coats this entire time?" Soichiro asked, coming over to the couch. He already had Mogi's coat, and he reached out for the other two men's. They felt rather foolish and complied immediately.

"If you ask me, the only thing that matters is that the murders stopped. Our job is to protect and keep safe; so long as Kira is gone I don't…" Soichiro stopped midsentence and bent down to pick up something he had kicked on the floor of the closet. "That's curious."

"What is, Chief?" Matsuda asked, glancing over at his superior.

"It looks like some sort of video tape. I found it in the closet."

"Is it labeled?" Matsuda pressed, feeling proud of himself for resisting all 'in the closet' jokes he could have made in reference to Light.

"No. There's no label at all…"Soichiro answered, and the group was silent as they took in the mystery. Matsuda's patience, however, was extremely short.

"Well, why don't you pop it in?"

Giving into curiosity, Soichiro moved towards the television, and slid the tape into his VCR. He ignored Matsuda's 'I can't believe you still have one of those', and carefully pressed the play button.

OOO

It had been less than ten minutes and the entire world had been turned upside down. Matsuda was weeping and Soichiro sat in stunned silence.

OOO

"Would all teachers turn their televisions to channel 4 and would Yagami Hikari, and Matsuda Marius please report to the office. Would all teachers turn the televisions in their rooms to channel 4 and would Yagami Hikari and Matsuda Marius please report to the office."

The Middle School had never grown so quiet so quickly. It was the strangest message that had ever gone over the school intercom. They had heard about things like this, the TVs being turned on during major news situations. Yet it had never happened to them, and it was stranger still that two second year students had been requested in the same message.

In Hikari's class all eyes turned towards him. He got up slowly. Unnerved by the whole situation and trying his best to figure out what was going on. What connection could he possibly have to a major news bulletin? His first thought was that there had been a plane crash and something had happened to his father, but that had nothing to do with Marius. The next thought that crossed his mind was a thousand times worse, because it was much more plausible.

He paused at the door, unsure whether it would be best to get the news from the principle or the television, and eventually decided on the second. He turned around as his teacher put the television on.

"Some important new evidence has just been acquired regarding the Kira case, and the police are moving in to make arrests. Our reporters are on the scene ready to witness this history making moment. They have followed the police to what is apparently, the house of Kira."

For a moment Hikari felt his vision blur. There are on the television for the world to see, was his house surrounded by cop cars. Terrified, he felt sweat begin to appear on his forehead and he felt incapable of moving.

"Apparently this is the house of Yagami Light, the son of a high ranking member of …" Hikari heard no more as the entire class turned to look at him in horror. His breath became shallow and he stumbled backward. He did the only thing that seemed reasonable: he ran.

Down the hall, out the door, down the steps and through the streets, Hikari ran energized only by the adrenaline of terror. Skidding onto his street, he was met by blinding lights and deafening noise. The road was packed with reporters and cameramen all shoving to get as close as possible to the Yagami household. Over the sounds of the media, Hikari could hear police sirens wailing. He pushed his way through the mob, getting jostled and scraped, only to be met by a ring of police cars blocking his path.

He tried to get closer, but was blocked a by a cop, "This is no place for kids. Get out of here, it's dangerous."

Struggling desperately against the man who was trying to restrain him, Hikari, looked around frantically for someone he knew. He caught sight of his grandfather who was leaning against a police car as if he could not support his own wait. One of his fellow officers was trying to talk to him, but Soichiro made no reaction.

Before Hikari could shout out, a hushed silence fell over the crowd. Light, lead by Mogi Kanzo, was brought out of the house. He was pale, but silent, making no noise of protest and looking curiously resigned. The crowd burst into noise once again, louder and more chaotic than ever before.

"Sir, are you really Kira?"

"What do you have to say to the world?"

"How long did you think you could hide?"

Questions were shouted from everywhere swirling together into one raucous noise. Light made no reaction, simply continuing his slow march to the police car. He stopped only as he neared Soichiro. The two men looked at one another, and the old police officer's eyes filled with such venom, that Light's façade cracked.

"Dad, I… I'm sorry Dad, I… Please, don't look at me like that… Just… be reasonable… Don't do anything you'll regret… Dad, I'm sorry, I…"

"How could you, Light? All these years you've been lying to me. You're lucky I wasn't alone when I found out. How could you do this to me and your mother?" Soichiro bellowed.

"Please, Dad. I need you to…"

"You want me to do you a _favor!_" Soichiro shouted his voice dripping with disbelief.

"Not for me… Dad, Rem is inside. She's alone; she must be terrified. Please, Dad, take care of her for me. Take care of both of them."

Hikari, who had been watching, in somewhat stunned silence, was shaken from his reverie by this sudden reference to himself.

"Dad!" He shouted, causing all eyes to turn on him. "Dad, don't worry. We'll get you out of this. I promise!"

Light turned in surprise, only to find himself at last pushed into the confines of the cop car. The car took off, forcing people aside as it went. Having lost their center of attention, the mob turned its attention to Hikari who stood staring dazedly at where his father had just been.

Suddenly, he found himself pulled out of the clutches of the media hounds, and into his house by his grandfather. The door shut behind them, but they were unable to escape the noises from outside.

"We need to talk, Hikari. Let's go into the living room," Soichiro said stiffly. The teenager watched his grandfather apprehensively. He had heard once, that Soichiro had said that were Light Kira, than he would kill both himself and his son. Hikari watched for that madness to take him now, and wondered if he would be killed in his father's place. Yet, his grandfather seemed calmer than that, and Hikari wondered if Light had saved Soichiro by giving him something constructive to do. If he held his grandchildren in high enough importance, perhaps he wouldn't hurt himself.

He followed his grandfather into the next room where they discovered Rem sitting demurely on the couch. Soichiro sighed heavily, and sat down across from her before gesturing for Hikari to join his sister.

"Did you know?" he asked. "Matsuda didn't, and neither did his son. They should be at the station now. You were supposed to be brought there as well."

Hikari glanced at Rem, unsure of whether or not they should respond. Whatever evidence they had must have been pretty serious, but he didn't want to say anything incriminating nevertheless.

"Yes, we knew," Rem said. Her voice was unshaken. "We asked our fathers about it two years ago. We had known about the Shinigami longer than that, so we already had suspicions."

"You knew about the shinigami?" Soichiro echoed tiredly.

"I found the death notes while visiting Watari-san, before Rem-chan was even born. She's known for her entire life. I touched her with a piece of the death note when she was just an infant. I thought she ought to know we had a monster in the house."

"I can't believe L knew all this time. He helped them plan it, I can see his hand in this." Rem and Hikari looked at one another again. Soichiro had addressed no one in particular. "He could get arrested for harboring criminals."

Soichiro sighed and looked at the children across from him. They were completely innocent; they would get in no trouble for protecting a parent, but still they would be hurt by this. Their entire lives would be turned upside down.

"You two will come and stay with your Grandmother and I. We'll try and keep you as far from this mess as we can. It's best if you simply try to start over as soon as possible."

"What are you talking about?" Hikari asked angrily, "We're not starting over!"

"Hikari, I don't want to be blunt in front of your sister, but there is no way your father is coming out of this alive! L will be arrested as well. Can't you understand that?"

"So what? You want us to just give up on them! No way! We'll stand by his side until the end, no matter what that ending is!" Hikari shouted back.

"He's evil, Hikari. He murdered thousands! Give up on him! It's the best thing for you. He is evil!"

"That is a harsh word to be dolling out so freely, Grandfather. Passing judgment so easily is foolish thing to do. It is evil, by your own standards, precisely what Kira would do," Rem's voice was almost calm, but there was an edge of anger that caused it to shake. "Forgive us if we do not share your sentiment, but I do not believe my father is evil. I have only ever seen him do good things, and I believe he has moved past the darkness that once filled his heart. I believe he has been remade, and if you give us a chance, I am sure we can make the world believe it as well."

OOO

Please, review!


	6. Allies and Traitors

My thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys rock.

I'd also like to say that this fanfic is based on a roleplay my friend and I did a while back. Some things are different, for example Izzy used to be Mello and Near's kid. But he was essentially the same because he looked up to his uncle Matt; the biggest difference is his hair was curly back then. We sort of switched pairing camps, so Izador changed hands. Also, for the same reason, there was no Chiro back then. He came out of my head particularly for this story.

I still don't own Death Note.

OOO

"How are the children?" Watari asked quietly. He leaned back in his chair and sighed deeply.

"I haven't been able to get in touch with them. They've been locked up in their grandparents' house for the entire week. They haven't even been to school." Mello leaned against a desk, and bit into his chocolate bar morosely, "Still nothing from L, huh."

"No. Nothing. I've tried to get a hold of him at the orphanage, but he won't respond."

"What the fuck is he doing?" Mello shouted banging his fists against the desk, "There is no way he doesn't know what's happened."

"It's possible he feels responsible for the tape's discovery. I feel somewhat responsible as well," Watari said shaking his head.

"Are you sure it was the tape? I mean they haven't announced what the evidence actually was yet. Maybe it was something completely different?" Matt piped up. He was sitting on the desk with a very quiet Izador in his lap.

"It had to have been the tape. It was the only evidence that could have been so decisive. Light and L made sure of that; they didn't even know the tape existed. I kept it against L's will, because I didn't trust Light at the time. I kept thinking he would betray L, and I wanted some insurance against him," Watari responded.

"If L didn't know about it than why is he hiding? Isn't he at all concerned about his family?" Mello growled taking another angry bite of his chocolate bar.

"Rem-chan's gonna be alright, isn't she?" Izador asked quietly. Matt ruffled his hair, but said nothing.

"I don't know what's going to happen with her Iz. I just don't know," Mello told his son. Silence fell over the small group as they sunk into a feeling of helplessness. No one spoke until Watari caught sight of a person waiting in the lobby over the surveillance camera.

"Who is that?" He said squinting and leaning towards the screen.

"It's… Near," Mello said in disbelief, "He never comes here."

Watari hurried to allow Near in, and in a moment he was with them. They stared at him unabashedly, but no one said anything for a few minutes.

"Hello, Mr.River. I haven't seen Chiro-chan at school for a while. Is he okay?" Izzy asked, breaking the silence.

"He is alright. His mother is simply worried about the general public," Near responded quietly moving further into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Mello asked.

"I was sent out for tissues. The Yagami's are understandably running low."

"So, what are you doing _here_," Mello repeated. Near sighed heavily and curled his hair around his fingers.

"Has there been any word from L?" he asked sounding tired. His question was answered by the silent shaking of heads. "I thought as much. His children will not respond well to this."

"How are they?" Matt asked tentatively. Watari and Mello leaned forward as well, eager to hear Near's news from the inside.

"Izzy needn't worry, Rem is doing alright. She hasn't cried once, although she keeps asking when she can visit Light. Her grandmother is worried, however, over her lack of reaction. It doesn't seem to be a concern to me, but I suppose I suffer from the same sort behavioral issues. Hikari is the problem. He and his grandfather have been having shouting matches across the entire house. He is determined to stand by his father no matter what. The children agreed to wait a few days to visit Light with L. If L is out of contact, they will move on their own."

"What do you mean 'move'?" Mello asked grinning sardonically.

"They're up to something, at least I think so. They keep sneaking off together, locking themselves in a room, and talking for extended periods of time. It may just be their time for getting news, the shinigami has been visiting them from the jail."

"I wonder what they're up to," Mello mumbled half to himself, "Any ideas, Izzy?" The little boy shook his head, but there was bit of the old sparkle in his eye.

"I should be going," Near announced. "I'll come back if there is any news. You'll call if you hear from L, won't you."

"Of course," Watari said. "Our best wishes to your wife and her family."

Near nodded curtly and left, behind him Izador clenched his little fist.

"Whatever they're planning I'll help!"

"Sure you will, Kiddo. Sure."

OOO

Hikari walked tentatively into his fourth period history class. Today had been his first day back at school since his father's arrest, and so far things had gone as well as he could have hoped. He was being ignored. Well, not ignored entirely, he was receiving terrified glances and in every class people had moved to leave every desk around him empty. Yet, no one had spoken to him, not even the teachers. He imagined this was how life probably felt to Ryuk; Hikari was being treated like some invisible phantom.

He had been anxious about history all day. First of all it was his only lower level class, and although it may have been a somewhat elitist thought, it seemed to him that these kids were more likely to try some old fashioned Western Style witch hunting. More important than that, however, was the fact that Marius was in this class. They hadn't seen one another since the arrests.

"Hey," Hikari said gently as he went to sit down next to his friend. The class had moved back slightly, and were all watching as the children of the two Kiras spoke.

"Hello, Hikari-kun…" Marius replied. He looked up at his friend blearily; it appeared he had been crying. "How have you been?"

"Fine," Hikari answered although it was an obvious lie. "How are you Mari-chan?"

"I'm doing alright. Everyone has been very kind to me. Well, on the first day someone was a little rude, but when I cried they forgave me. They know I don't support her…"

Hikari tensed, and moved back a little from his friend. His voice stripped of its previous gentle kindness, he asked one very tense question.

"What do you mean 'don't support her'? You mean you don't support her now, or you don't support what she did in the past?"

"What do you mean, Hikari-kun? It's the same thing," Marius answered with confusion.

"No, its not. They're completely different. Murder is a bad thing; I can understand that. But she's your mother, Marius. All this happened before you were born. Why should your feelings about her change?" Hikari demanded angrily.

"Kira was bad! Our parents are Kiras, so our parents are bad!"

"I knew you'd react poorly!"

"You knew about all this, didn't you Hikari? You knew, and you never told me!' Marius shouted at his friend.

"Apparently that was the right decision! You immediately over simplified everything. How can you turn your back on some one that quickly? How could you ever abandon someone like that?" Hikari screamed back.

"Leave him alone!" The class had had enough of waiting on the sidelines. They all began to shout at once, all coming to Marius's defense. Feeling cornered and betrayed, Hikari grew angrier. He picked up his things and stormed towards the door.

" You're a damn traitor, Marius!"

The teacher made no move to stop him.

OOO

"Are you alright, Yagami-san?" Aizawa asked carefully, watching his superior carefully. Soichiro remained in his seat and didn't look up. The four remaining members of the Kira task force were alone in a room at the NPA headquarters. A heavy silence hung in the air; even Matsuda was quiet.

"Yagami-san, do you want one of us to get you something to eat, or even just a coffee?" Aizawa asked. Soichiro remained silent. "Matsuda, get the Chief…"

"Leave him alone, Aizawa. He's suffering as much as I am," Soichiro said at last. "He's the only one who actually understands what I'm going through."

"He can leave his wife; you're stuck with your son."

"I can't just leave her; I love her!" Matsuda shouted miserably from the corner.

"She killed Ukita!"

"Don't you think I know that!?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll come back later, Daddy…" Matsuda and Aizawa stopped their shouting match at the sound of a small voice. Marius stood in the doorway hiding halfway behind the door itself.

"No, Mari-chan, it's okay. Come here," Matsuda said gently, reaching out for his son. Marius came to him and wrapped his arms around his father desperately. The boy began to sob heavily, as Matsuda tried to calm him down. The task force grew silent, and Aizawa looked away shamefacedly.

"I suppose this means the middle school is out. I should go get Hikari, I told him to wait for me," Soichiro said getting up from his chair. The task force mumbled their goodbyes as he moved towards the door.

"He's not there," Marius said through his tears.

"What do you mean?" Soichiro asked spinning around to face the boy.

"Hikari, stormed out of fourth period. The teacher just let him go. That was a couple of hours ago…"

"Damn it!" Soichiro cursed and he hurried out the door.

OOO

"You can't keep us from seeing him! Tell him, Rem," Hikari told his sister.

"Our father has not yet had his trial. He is innocent until proven guilty. So whether he is being held in solitary or not, we have a legal right to visit him," Rem said determinedly. After his escape from school, Hikari had gone to get his sister and taken her to the jail where their father was reportedly being held.

They had decided to visit Light, now, while their grandfather was at work and couldn't stop them. Their grandmother was considerably easier to sneak past, especially with Ryuk available to create a diversion. There was only so much time, however, before their grandfather found out.

The jail guard who they were talking to had turned down their request repeatedly, and Hikari was beginning to get pissed. They had tried begging and logic, only to be shot down. The man wasn't budging, and Hikari found himself wishing Rem were a better actor. A crying four year old could have done wonders for them. Eventually the siblings were forced to give up.

"I'm not even sure if Daddy is actually being held here," Rem said as they began to walk away.

"Yeah, I'm starting to doubt it too. We should've asked Ryuk. It would make sense for them to leak false information to the public, in case some Kira fanatic tried to break him out. There've been a lot of them on the news lately. I was still hoping that guy would tell us where he was though…"

"If I were to venture a guess. I wouldn't be surprised if he was at the NPA building. The NPA is involved with INTERPOL, and Daddy is an international criminal."

"Aw man, this sucks. Now that you say it, that seems really likely! But Grandpa's there. We'll never get in!"  
"He might be the only way we can get in, Hikari. You should answer your cell phone the next time he calls."

"Fine, but he hates me now. So you have to do all the begging," Hikari told her. They walked along in silence waiting for his phone to vibrate again, as it had been doing at two-minute intervals for the past ten minutes. "There it is."

He handed his phone to his little sister who opened it carefully and held it to her ear as though it were unclean. Hikari couldn't watch; it made him miss his L all the more.

"We want to see, Daddy," Rem said to the phone. Hikari glanced down despite himself. He couldn't make out what his grandfather was saying, but he sounded angry. Rem seemed unperturbed.

"I'll tell you where we are if you promise to let us see Daddy." She waited. "No, we want to see him now. We can't wait any longer. The trial will move forward soon, and we can't wait on Father." She listened again. "Alright then. We're block away from the jail that the news said he was being held at."

She hung up the phone and handed it to Hikari.

OOO

"You have ten minutes. That's it," Soichiro told them. He had brought them, as requested, to Light's cell in the NPA building. He felt somewhat defeated giving into them like this, but he couldn't keep them away forever. They were within legal bounds to see their father, no matter what he said.

The door to Light's cell was solid, no bars for easy communication. Soichiro unlocked it apprehensively, and let the children in without so much as glancing in himself.

"Kids?" Light said in disbelief. He had looked up at the sound of the door opening, and had expected anything but this. In a moment he was practically bowled over by both his children who ran to hug him. They were all quiet as they embraced; Light felt as though his arms weren't big enough. He pushed them back for a moment so that he could view them at arm's length.

They looked tired but healthy and, for this moment, happy. He smiled at them warmly; it was the first time he'd felt joy since his arrest. An awkward moment settled over the family, as the strangeness of the situation seemed to impress on them.

"How are you two?" Light asked tentatively, and suddenly conversation seemed to come easily, and the situation seemed strangely normal. Five minutes passed in easy conversation, until they all came upon the one topic they would rather have ignored.

"Pop, still hasn't so much as called," Hikari mumbled quietly. But his voice grew louder with his next question, "Why is he hiding, Dad?"

"I don't know, Hikari. Your Grandfather told me that L was out of contact the other day when I was being told out about the court situation. I've been thinking about it, and I can think of a number of reasons, but none of them are good enough. Mainly I think he's scared."

"Of what?" Hikari asked.

"Everything. Losing me, having all the responsibility of raising you two, and the complete loss of secrecy. He's a letter to most of the world, and sometimes I think he identifies more with that than his physical self. The idea of going in front of all the cameras that are following this case must be terrifying."

"You've given this a lot of thought, haven't you?"

"I've had a lot of time to think," Light said smiling sarcastically. The two males grew quiet and Rem piped up.

"Daddy? I'd like to ask you about the court situation. What exactly is it?"

"Come here, Rem." She climbed into his lap and then he continued. "This case is beyond unprecedented, and countries the world over all want to try me in their own courts. This is, of course, ridiculous, so the UN is setting up its own court. They're hammering out precisely how that will all work right now. They're trying to combine different ideas from different courts all over the world, and they're going to great lengths to choose a prosecutor that all the different governments will support."

"Rem and I figured something like that would happen."

"Yes, but none of it matters," Light looked at both his children and sighed, "because I'm going to plead guilty."

"We figured that too."

"It doesn't bother you? You know what this means, don't you?"

"It means you need a very good defense that can get you off of punishment, despite your crimes. Somebody who can get everyone to believe you've changed, and that you're no longer a threat," Rem said.

"There's no one like that. They can't find anyone willing to represent me, even if it's just to except the death penalty. No one can get the world on my side, kiddo. They'd have to be a genius, and totally nuts."

"We're in no short supply for people like that, Dad," Hikari pointed out smiling. He looked pointedly at Rem, "You ask him."

"No, you ask."

"No, you."

"No, you."

"No, you. It involves you more anyway," Hikari said. Light raised an eyebrow at his daughter and she sighed.

"Daddy," Rem began, "If you let me do this one thing. I will never ask for anything ever. Not a thing."

She looked up at Light with large and pleading eyes, and he felt as though his heart were melting. "Anything, Rem."

"I want to be your Lawyer, Daddy."

OOO

This chapter is all over the place, but I hope you enjoyed it. Also, I wouldn't get used to the length.

Reviews are always appreciated.


	7. Trust

Sorry it took me so long to get this up! I intended to do at least one a weekend now that school is back in session, but I ended up being kind of busy this weekend. So here is the chapter now. Oh, and I still don't own Death Note.

Thanks to all those who reviewed! Now please enjoy your future presentation.

OOO

"My lawyer?" Light repeated dumbly.

"Yes, Daddy. I want to be your lawyer," Rem told him as though there were absolutely nothing strange about the request.

"You're four. I'm not sure that anyone will except you as a viable defense attorney," he said, trying not to offend the child.

"Think about it, Dad. The people creating this new court all want you dead. Are they really going to say no if you make a decision that seems destined for failure," Hikari pointed out.

"If it's destined to fail, why should I go along with it?"

"Because Rem is brilliant, but no one else knows that yet. Besides, what the hell do you have to lose? You already seem pretty convinced you're going to die."

Light had no response to this. The boy was right; he had hit rock bottom. He couldn't possibly make a decision that would put him in a worse position. Yet, he still hesitated, if not for his sake than for the sake of his children. If Rem were to fail, as he was sure she would, she might blame herself for his death. He couldn't do that to her.

Seeing Light's hesitation, Hikari made one last pitch, "Think about it, Dad. Grandpa can argue that you shouldn't see your children because it's bad for us. But no one can deny you your legal council. You can ask for that whenever you want."

That did it; Hikari could tell immediately. Light sat up straighter and his eyes grew brighter. His decision was clear before he answered.

"When you put that way, I don't see how I can say no. I'll take any chance I can get to see you two. Especially since my days are numbered…"

"They are not, Daddy. Just inform those in charge that you have chosen someone to represent you, and you will have nothing to worry about," Rem told him gently, turning around in his lap so she could see him better.

"Rem, I want you to understand right now that if we lose, it's not your fault. I am being tried for one of history's most heinous crimes. It would take a miracle to save me. Promise me you won't blame yourself," Light said, as he looked his small daughter directly in the eyes.

"I will promise you that, if you promise to follow my plan precisely," She responded holding out her pinky very solemnly. Thankful for his well-honed acting skills, Light locked pinkies with his daughter without portraying any amusement on his face.

"What exactly is the plan, Rem-chan," He asked.

"It is really very simple," She told him, "We're going to tell the truth."

"The truth… How is that a plan?" Light questioned, trying his best to understand.

"I have it all thought through. Just trust me, Daddy. All you have to do is tell the truth, no more secrets."

OOO

"This is really getting fun," Ryuk said, "I think it might end up being even more fun than when you were killing people."

"I'm glad you're sufficiently amused," Light replied in a bored tone. He was stretched out on the uncomfortable bed in his cell and was staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah, this is a lot better than the last time you were locked up. I have people to go visit now, people who can give me apples. But I really can't wait to see what happens when the TV stations learn about your choice. I mean, they shoulda announced it by now, but they haven't. They just keep talking about boring junk, like how the court is gonna work."

"Than why is this more fun that last time?" Light asked, moving slightly to look at the shinigami.

"Well, I guess it's not fun just yet, but it might be. If the shouting at you're parents house is a good representation of what's going to happen. Things should heat up."

"Is it really that bad? I thought things would cool off eventually. Unless…" Light paused for a moment and sat up nervously, "Someone who's dealing with the legal proceedings already told my dad about Rem."

"Oh, yeah. I thought I told you about that. He got a call at the house this morning and then started trying to talk to your kids about it. I left around then, since I figured he would definitely be showing up here eventua-"

The door of the cell swung opened to reveal Soichiro who was practically seething where he stood. Light stared at his father in shock; it was the first time they'd seen one another since his arrest.

"Maybe I should have mentioned that before…" Ryuk mumbled, and faded through the wall before any attention could be turned on him.

"Light, how could you do this? It's absolutely insane. Do you know what sort of pressure you are putting on your children? Reconsider this. They haven't brought it to the attention of the court yet; you can still change your mind."

"It's been three days since I made my decision. What are they waiting for?" Light asked angrily. It seemed best to return his father's fury with his own; he had no idea how else to react.

"I believe they were trying to decide whether you were being serious, and whether it would be best to have someone reason with you," Soichiro said, trying his best to remain calm.

"I'm not changing my mind, Dad. It's the only way they can easily visit me. And besides, when I really think about it, they're the best chance I've got," Light felt his anger subside quickly, and he sat on the bed with his head in his hands. He was just so tired of all the emotions; the drama with his father just seemed unnecessary.

"Light, they're only children. It's going to be difficult enough for them to live all this down, without them getting involved. It's best if they simply try to be normal kids," Soichiro said. He went and sat down next to his son. The emotional exhaustion was mutual.

"Dad, they're not normal. You can't just send them off to school and tell them to fit in. Rem, has trouble enough with that anyway," Light lifted his head, and for the first time, met his father's eyes. "I was worried about it too, but the more I think about it, the more I think I made the right decision. Rem isn't the kind to dwell on guilt or self-blame, but I think she needs this chance to prove herself. She's brilliant, Dad, more so than I'll ever be. I used to be so bored; I can only imagine it's worse for her. This is the best chance she has to use her mind to its fullest."

"You're mother and I always thought it was best for you to be with children your own age. We were worried that if we so much as let you skip a grade you would have some sort of social problems," Soichiro said staring at the floor.

"Considering the whole sociopath thing, I don't think that worked out to well," Light observed his father, and saw the older man's face grow suddenly guilty. "I was just joking, Dad. You and Mom are great parents; you don't need to blame yourself for anything."

There was an awkward silence. Light stared at his shoes and rubbed his hands together nervously. Soichiro watched Light, who was so clearly miserable and guilt ridden that the older man temporarily lost his better judgment.

"If I'm such a great parent than why won't you take my advice about your kids?" Soichiro asked, giving his son a small smile. Light stared at his father in shock for a moment as it became clear that he had just made a joke.

"Because it's my turn to worry about every little decision I make, and blame myself for all their little problems, whether they have anything to do with me or not," Light said, returning the smile. Soichiro's expression softened further before growing suddenly harder. He stood up quickly and went towards the door.

"I suppose you're staying with you're decision than. I can't persuade you otherwise." Light watched with some confusion as his father stalled in the doorway. He turned towards his son and said rather sadly, "I haven't forgiven you yet, Light."

"I know, Dad."

The two men looked at one another, and found themselves incapable of expressing precisely what they were feeling. Soichiro turned and left, locking his son in behind him.

OOO

"Mom, why don't you let me do that?" Sayu went over to her mother who was standing in the middle of the floor clutching a broom and not moving. Sayu glanced at the floor only to discover that it was spotless, so she simply took the broom and put it away. "Sit down, Mom. I'll make you some coffee."

"Thank you, Dear. I suppose I've cleaned the house as much as I possibly can," Sachiko did as her daughter asked and sat at the table. She sat and listened to the sounds of Sayu fussing with the coffee pot, before suddenly bursting into tears.

"Oh, Mom. It's all right. We'll be all right. Please, just don't cry," Sayu rushed over with a box of tissues and handed them to her mother. She hugged her tightly, and mumbled words of comfort.

"I don't know what I'm crying for anymore. I don't know if I'm sad because I failed as a mother, or because I feel guilty for all those poor souls he killed, or simply because I don't want my son to die. I fear your father has given up on him, but I just can't," Sachiko sobbed deeply before continuing, "Perhaps it's for the children. The poor little things didn't do anything to deserve this. Maybe it's for you Dear. You've lost you're job over this, haven't you?"

"It's nothing to worry about, Mom. Nate's still getting money for detective work; after all no one knows who he is. My family is fine. Besides I'm glad I have the time to be here with you," Sayu leaned back and gave her mother a melancholy smile. They were distracted by a sudden knock on the door and Sayu stood up to go get it.

"Be careful. It may be more of those horrible news men or paparazzi."

"I know, Mom." She walked to the door and opened it slightly. On the front porch she found Mello with Izador clinging to his leg. She stared at him in surprise, before calling for Near.

"I'm not here to talk to him. We just got a call from-"

"From L?" Sayu asked excitedly, leaning forward.

"No. He's still out of contact," Mello was seized by a quiet anger, that didn't disappear until Near made his way to the front door.

"What are you doing here, Mello?" He asked shortly.

"I got a call from, Hikari and Rem. They wanted Izador to come over. So here he is," Mello pushed the little boy forward. He smiled joyously up at them, and held out a thin case.

"I'm going to show Rem my new laptop!" he announced, and then he marched by to go find his friend.

"What the hell are they up to? They pulled Chiro aside earlier, and they've all been together ever since," Sayu said wrinkling her brow.

"Well, Near said they've been plotting stuff for awhile now. This is probably just the same thing," Mello offered, sounding mildly disinterested.

"Oh, no. We found out what that was. I suppose I forgot to tell you," Near answered.

"You would forget," Mello mumbled. He glared at the white haired man before growling, "Well, tell me already."

"Rem is going to be Light's lawyer," Near said, as though it were very commonplace.

"Wait. What!?"

"That's what I said," Sayu commented. "They visit Light a couple days ago and this morning we got a call from the NPA. Apparently, Hikari and Rem asked it they could be his defense and he agreed."

"He's lost it," Mello said, but he suddenly seemed more concerned by something else, "Wait, then what the hell are they using are kids for?"

OOO

"Finally!" Izador walked into Hikari's room only to be greeted by a frustrated Chiro, "They called me up here hours ago, but they wouldn't talk until you got here!"

Chiro was sitting on the floor facing his cousins who sat on Hikari's unmade bed. Everything else in the room had a neat, unlived in, feeling to it. It was Light's old room, and it had barely been touched since he'd moved out.

"Welcome, Izador. Take a seat," Hikari gestured to the floor. "We have some important business to discuss."

Izzy hadn't been expecting a meeting, so he was silent as he sat on the floor. He did, however, wave to Rem and mouth 'hello'. Gently, he places his new laptop on the floor in front of him, before returning his attention to the two siblings.

"Alright guys now that you're both here, I'd like to ask your help in saving our dad," Hikari began.

"Rem is going to be a lawyer?" Chiro told Izador.

"Really?" Izzy asked. Rem nodded. "I've got some games where you get to be a lawyer. You can borrow 'em if you need to practice."

"I think I'll be alright, thank you," Rem told him.

"Listen guys. I need you to focus, because this is really important." Chiro put down his action figure and Izzy stopped grinning at Rem. "What we're trying to do is damn near impossible." The little boys laughed at the word _damn_. "FOCUS. Rem is going to be bringing our father into court with the full intention of telling only the truth. If this were a regular court than this would cause serious trouble. As you guys know, however, this is a brand new court system. Once Rem is announced as Kira's defense, she should have some say in how it works."

"Our plan is to argue that assembling a jury that accurately represents the make up of all Kira's victims would be completely impossible. Instead, I am going to suggest that the proceedings be televised, and that people all over the world get to vote," Rem told them. The little boys balked.

"That'd be real expensive!" Chiro shouted.

"Yeah. And most people don't like Kira!" Izzy added.

"Those facts are both true," Rem conceded. "However, trying to make the court fair to all countries is causing tension all over the world. We are positive that the UN's member nations would rather front money than have this erupt into a world war. As to all those people who hate my father, I am convinced that the truth will change their minds. The influence of the death note is immense, and I am sure that my father will come across as remarkably reformed. We will have the people vote as to what punishment he should receive. I am sure they will let him off, and if he is let off, Misa-san will be as well."

"I'm not nearly as convinced as she is that people will be reasonable and listen to the truth. So I've decided to leave the court to her and set up a little PR team," Hikari said.

"Is that gonna be us?" Chiro asked. Hikari nodded.

"I've already decided that I am going to talk to all the news people who harass us. If I can come off as somewhat likeable, but a little angry as well, I might be able to whip up some support in our favor. If I seem like a generally good kid with some issues, we could get some pity votes. Chiro-chan, I want you to cry. I was going to give this job to Marius, but he's not on our side. Whenever, you're with you're mom and news people bother you. Just cry and say you miss your uncle, got it?"

"I can do that," Chiro said happily.

"Izzy, you're job might just be the most important. You have a blog, right?"

Izador enthusiastically whipped out his laptop and went to his webpage. He turned the computer around so that everyone else could see. The website was an impressive one designed and used by Matt for his internet high jinks. He bequeathed to his son, a small corner of the site for his blog. The four year old manned it proudly.

"You know all that stuff you were asked not to put online? All the videos and pictures of get togethers involving my family? I want you to put them on your site. Talk about our family and how we get along. Just blur Father's face, and call it a day. In keeping with Rem's ideas I want complete honesty. You do this, kid, and your website will be more frequented than Google."

Izador's eyes got huge. "You really think so?"

"I know so!" Hikari smiled at the two boys, and then at his sister. "If we do all this I think we might actually have a fighting chance."

Their future accomplishments seemed so close, that the hope within the room grew palpable. They grinned at one another, reveling in their secret plot. Suddenly a shout from Sayu downstairs interrupted their meeting.

"Damn it the house is one the news again!"

Wordlessly Hikari turned on the television, only to see the very house he was sitting in. At the bottom of the screen the caption read, "Kira's Infant Lawyer". The news had broken, and there was no going back now.

OOO

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things should really start moving with the trial soon enough. Enter the Prosecutor next chapter.


	8. The Plan's Commencement

I'm so sorry that I haven't written in (what is it now?) two or three weeks. I don't really have a good reason either. I've just been feeling kind of lazy, and I've kind of been focusing on other fandom, so I haven't really felt like writing lately. Sorry!

OOO

"Well, the good thing is I've lost weight…" Misa told her husband with a melancholy smile. She didn't know quite what else to say when he asked her how she was doing. She was locked up in jail for a crime for which she would inevitably be put to death. Even if she made it out alive, her career was over.

Matsuda responded with a half-hearted smile of his own, before pulling her into his arms and burying his face in her hair. Misa was certain that he was trying to hide tears but, for the sake of his pride, she said nothing about it.

"Is Marius doing alright?" She asked quietly when she felt Matsuda's breathing grow more regular. He looked a way from her.

"He's okay, I guess. The kids at school aren't teasing him or anything. And that's really saying something considering he got teased before any of this started. But, he still won't come visit…" Matsuda's voice dropped off, and he raised his eyes to look at his wife.

"It's fine if he doesn't want to come. He's a good kid; I understand if he can't talk to me anymore. To be honest, I can't figure out why you still visit," Misa said.

"Of course I came! How could I not? I love you, Misa!" Matsuda declared earnestly. Despite her surroundings, Misa giggled.

"You're to cute, Matsu!" She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed.

"Quiet, Misa!" he said laughing. "I'm not supposed to be down here."

"You're not? You've been visiting me illegally?" Misa asked in shock, letting go of him.

"Well, some of the time it's been legal. But generally I have to be escorted by a guard and everything, and I can only stay for so long. But everyone is super busy today, so I figured I could sneak down here.

"Why so busy?" Misa asked, putting a finger to her mouth.

"The meeting's today. The prosecutor and a lot of UN people are coming. They have meeting with Rem."

"That's today? Oh, wow! That should be interesting," Misa said.

"Yeah, but they won't let me anywhere near the meeting room. I already tried." Matsuda pouted a little in disappointment.

"You tried to go there before you tried to go here, huh?" Misa asked in an unamused fashion.

"No- I mean yes- But you see- It's not like-" Matsuda began to stumble over his words and grow frantic. Misa smiled; he could even make jail entertaining.

OOO

"Can we talk about the court case again?" One student shouted and soon the entire class was joining in. It hadn't taken very long for the students to discover that getting a teacher discussing the Kira Case was an easy way to derail the class. The tactic was being used throughout the school.

Marius sat in the middle of the classroom with his hands folded. He didn't really want the class to launch into another discussion about the case. He always hoped that school would be somewhere where he could escape from all the bad things that were happening, but it seemed that was impossible. Up at the whiteboard the teacher sighed.

"We've been discussing it all week! There is nothing new to say."

"Not true," someone interjected. "No disrespect Sensei, but there's a big meeting at the NPA building. I saw it on the news this morning."

"Yeah, turn on the news!"

"We might see Hikari again."

"Or his sister!"

Giving up, the teacher bent to the will of the mob and turned on the television in the corner of the classroom. The first thing they heard was Hikari's voice. Marius slunk deeper into his chair.

OOO

"Are you really the lawyers for Kira's defense?" The stairs of the NPA building were mobbed by reporters. Soichiro's expression was hard and unchanging as he led his grandchildren through the throng. He hated all this attention, and he was convinced it was only worsening the children's chances of coming out of the situation as healthy citizens.

Hikari, however, was thrilled. It was the perfect time to begin enacting his public relations plan. He was somewhat surprised to find himself excited about the whole thing. It was a nervous sort of excitement, the sort one got before going on stage. Hikari was often scolded for being over dramatic, and he knew both his fathers were excellent at manipulation. Perhaps this was his chance to try acting, here with the whole world as his audience.

He was glad that he was already holding his little sister's hand. It would show some family strength. Not to mention she looked absolutely adorable, as she was dressed up in a little blue dress with a little button up navy sweater. It was the most professional thing they could find for a four year old. At the top of the stairs, Hikari let Rem go.

"You go in with Grandpa. Okay, Rem-chan?" he said, bending down so that he could talk to her on her level.

"Why aren't you coming?" Rem asked with a slight cock of her head. Hikari smiled at her sweetly. Hopefully, the media would eat this stuff up.

"Yes, Hikari. Why aren't you coming?" Soichiro asked stiffly, his lip curling.

"I want to stay and talk to the reporters," Hikari told Rem gently, before looking up at his grandfather and saying with a ruder tone of voice, "Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"Why in God's name would you want to speak with these people?" Soichiro asked.

"I just want to. I mean, they might lay off a bit if we actually give them the time of day. I don't know what you have against them," Hikari said dismissively.

"Hikari, don't you speak to me that-" Soichiro began, but Rem grabbed his pant leg.

"We're going to be late," she said giving a slight tug. Soichiro looked back and fourth between the two children, before taking Rem's hand.

"You have fifteen minutes, than I want you inside. Is that clear young man?" he ordered. Hikari rolled his eyes, but nodded. So Soichiro left him on the stairs. Feeling that he had aptly walked the line between good boy and rebellious, Hikari turned towards the reporters who all began to talk at once.

"Hold on a minute guys. I'll answer you one at a time. You there what's your question?" Hikari pointed out one reporter.

"You're Kira's son, correct?"

"Wow, that's a pretty simple question! Are you sure you want to waste your turn on that?" Hikari asked with a smile. The media members laughed.

"No, no!" the reporter said, embarrassed, " I wanted to know if you're really the defense, and if you really think you can win."

"Two questions in one now, huh," Hikari replied good naturedly, "Well, I'm not the defense exactly. My sister is. That's why I'm the one out here. As to the other half of your question, I do think we have a chance. To be honest, I don't think I could do this if I didn't believe it was possible. I'm not even sure if I could even get up in the morning. He's my Dad. I can't imagine a future without him."

There was a perceptible change of mood in the mob. Their frantic anger was turning to pity. Hikari kept his face somber but grinned on the inside. This was surprisingly easy.

OOO

The meeting was to be held on one of the highest floors of the NPA building. What was said was supposed to be relatively secret, and consequently the meeting was to be held behind closed doors, two closed doors in fact. There was a separate conference room inside the larger room that had been designated for the meeting. Anyone who was close to the case, but still deemed not close enough could easily be left out.

"I'm sorry Yagami-san, but you can't go in there," Mogi looked rather ashamed at having to turn away his boss.

"Why can't I be in there? Am I supposed to let my granddaughter go in there all alone?" Soichiro asked incredulously.

"I think that's precisely what you are supposed to do Grandfather. I will see you when the meeting is over." Rem walked over and opened up the conference room door.

OOO

William Ericson had never been prouder than the moment he had heard that he had been chosen. He was going to be the prosecutor in the most infamous court case in history; the entire world would be watching and cheering him on. He would stand proudly for his country, his family, and for what was right. Best of all, he could not lose. There wasn't a defense attorney in his right mind that would support Kira.

At least there hadn't been. Now, however, everything had changed. William felt insulted. He would be going up against a child. He would not be able to revel in the joy of putting down the horrendous criminal, when he would have to spend everyday speaking to his child. There was a loss of triumph.

He sat now in the conference room speaking with members of the court committee and drinking coffee he had purchased on his way there in the morning. That was the nice thing about globalization; even across the ocean he could always find a Starbucks. He tilted his head back so that he could down the rest of his drink when he was interrupted by the sound of the doorknob turning.

Ericson had seen pictures before, but was still caught off guard by the child that entered. She was so small and so young, younger even than his grandson back home in the states. Yet, she seemed surprisingly calm as she entered the room and turned to greet those assembled. It occurred to Ericson suddenly that neither of them had a translator, but she spoke before he could say anything.

"I am sorry if I kept you all waiting. We may proceed now if you are ready," the child said; her English was impeccable. There was no hint of an accent at all, at least not a Japanese one. She spoke the language with an English accent, and Ericson found himself wondering where she had learned to speak.

"You- you can speak English?" he asked.

"Are we supposed to be speaking something else? I must warn you I haven't quite mastered German yet," she answered, "but I can speak French and Chinese alright."

"No. That's fine." Ericson was shocked into silence. He had assumed this was all some petty ploy for pity. However, if she could speak as many languages as she had lived years on the planet, she might be something to worry about.

Yet, as soon as he came to terms with the possibility of a challenge, he found himself facing a child again. Ericson and the committee watched as the defense struggled to get into her chair. She had to pull it all the way out, than climb on it, pushing up with her hands. When at last she was situated, she could only just see over the top of the table. She had to get down again, fetch some law books, one by one, from a book shelf in the corner, and repeat the whole process; this time getting on top of the books. When at last she faced the group of men over the table she seemed nonplussed. She was utterly unembarrassed.

Ericson's brow furrowed, and he plucked at his beard angrily. He didn't care how intelligent she was, this was a mockery of the court.

OOO

Rem had often been told that it was rude to stare, so she wondered why the men at the table were looking at her like that. She didn't know what else to do so she simply stared back. Eventually one of the men stood up and went to the head of the table.

"As you all know, this is a meeting of the Kira Court Committee. The members include delegates from the member countries of the Security Council, as well as Japan. We also have in our presence the two lawyers. For the prosecution William Ericson of the United States, and for the defense… Rem Yagami of Japan. She is defending her father."

Rem was not interested in most of what the man was saying, but she was curious about the prosecutor. He was the man who had spoken to her when she had first entered the room. He was an older man, but not too old. She decided that if she had to guess, she would say he was anywhere between five or ten years younger than her grandfather. He had a beard and mustache, and was slightly balding. Rem was reminded a little bit of Sigmund Freud, although perhaps a bit younger than Freud was in most of his pictures.

"Alright, so the purpose of this committee is to decide how the court will be run. It needs to allow all countries a fair say in what happens. If not, Kira will have to be tried separately in every single country that was home to one of his victims. So I ask again, are there any suggestions?" The man sighed when he finished speaking. It was apparent that everyone on the committee was out of ideas. They had undoubtedly already argued and debated every possibility they could think of. So, they were caught off guard by Rem's raised hand.

"I would like to propose an idea," she was met with raised eyebrows, but she kept speaking. "My proposal is that the court proceedings be broadcast live across the world, so that people have an opportunity to draw their own conclusions. When the proceedings are over I think everyone who wishes to, should be given the opportunity to vote."

"That's absolutely foolish!" One man said, "Where do propose any of this takes place? What about third world countries?"

"I suggest that voting check points be set up, that are guarded by UN peace keepers. This will ensure that all voting procedures are fair, and not controlled by governments. It will also allow people from poor rural areas to vote as well, and it will give them a place to view proceedings," Rem answered. "It is the only fair way."

"Do you know how much that would cost?" Another man asked, and Rem turned to him.

"I understand that it is a tremendous amount, but if it is to stop anger between countries, I would think that the UN's member nations would offer up significant funds, if it was for justice."

"What does your side get out of this?" Ericson asked, drumming his fingers on the desk, and leaning forward.

"Nothing," Rem answered. "Nothing a fair playing field."

OOO

"L, your son is on the television. Don't you want to see him?" Roger opened the door to L's room cautiously and peaked his head in. It was oppressively dark inside; all the shades were pulled down and the light was off. In the corner he could just barely make out the hunched figure of the great detective.

"I told you to leave me alone, Roger. And I told you to keep the television off. I don't want to know. I don't want to know."

"It's not going to disappear just because you're hiding from it," Roger told him.

"Leave me alone."

"Mello keeps calling. I don't know how long we can screen his calls. You should hear the messages, L. He's angry."

"I told you to leave me alone. I do not want to know what is going on outside. I do not care. Leave me in peace!"

Roger closed the door just in time to hear the dictionary L had thrown hit against it. He looked down at his feet and sighed. If only L had never met that damn boy, he wouldn't be so destroyed now.

OOO

Hey, Light didn't show up in this chapter. I suppose it is only fair since Misa has been MIA for so long. I hope that court stuff wasn't too bad. I'm going to skip most of it, so as not to bore you, and also so that I can make up the court rules as I go. That way I can't trip up!

Also, I wasn't going to put L in this chapter. But I intend to have him missing for a while, so I thought I'd give everyone a peek. L is in a bad place emotionally right now, so we're going to give him some privacy for a while. But don't worry. I promise he'll come back and be awesome.


	9. I am Kira

Here is a chapter for you. My lovely readers.

I do not own Death Note.

OOO

"Well, I suppose that's as far as we'll get at this meeting. The rest can be hashed out later, when it is put to vote back at the UN. Meeting adjourned then." The UN man stood up and adjusted his jacket. The rest of the men at the table followed suit, so Rem climbed down of her chair and went to the door.

"Oh, I nearly forgot," one of the men said, and Rem turned around. "We're not allowed to stay for it, but the two lawyers are supposed to remain and be shown the pivotal piece of evidence that got Kira arrested."

Rem blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected to simply be shown the evidence; she had assumed that it would be kept a secret so that the prosecution could whip it out at his advantage. Perhaps, she thought, they figured she would back down if she were faced with undeniable evidence.

The delegates exited the room, leaving Rem sitting across from the prosecutor. An awkward silence fell between them as they awaited the pivotal evidence. The door opened eventually to reveal Mogi and Aizawa. Aizawa was holding a smallish box, and Mogi was wheeling in a television. They said nothing to Rem, and she appreciated their business like behavior. She was too busy watching them prepare the evidence to care anyway. Videotapes had gone out of style before her time and she had never really seen one in use before. She only knew about them because her grandparents kept them.

"This videotape is the evidence that was used to arrest Kira. It has been with the NPA since it was first discovered, and has not been altered in any way. You have each been provided with a written copy of what is being said in both English and Japanese," Aizawa spoke in a very studied way, and Rem could tell he was uncomfortable with English. He gave both lawyers the papers that he had mentioned, and then Mogi pressed play on the VCR.

OOO

_Light sat on the stairs rubbing his dripping wet hair with a towel. He was soaked to the bone and his clothes felt damp and uncomfortable. He did not like the idea of taking anything else off, but he had removed his shoes and placed them on the stairs in front of him._

_It will all be over soon, he thought to himself, and then he could move on with his dream of a new world. This business with L had gone on long enough and he was ready to simply be done with it. His plan had technically gone flawlessly, and he supposed he shouldn't complain. However, it had been awkward regaining his memory and knowing what he had done with L. He couldn't explain why he had grown so attached to the man in the time that he had lost his memory anymore than he could explain why the feeling didn't seem to be going away. But he was sure he would move passed it if L would only die._

_The sound of L's damp shoes moving ever closer broke through the white noise of the ever-present rain. Light continued to dry his hair without looking up._

_"What a terrible rainstorm," L commented, as he shuffled closer. Light still refrained from looking up, but he responded._

_"It's your fault. You were the one standing outside in the rain."_

_"That's true. I'm sorry," L said. He had stopped walking; Light couldn't hear the squelch of his footsteps any longer. He didn't realize that the older man had moved again until he was right in front of him, with Light's foot in his hand._

_"What are you doing, Ryuuzaki?" He asked in shock. L wasn't usually the type to initiate anything physical. Light felt remarkably uncomfortable._

_"I thought I'd give you a hand," L responded reasonably, "I'll wipe you dry."_

_"Look, it's fine," Light stuttered. It bothered him to see L act in a way that seemed beneath him, "No thanks. You don't need to do that."_

_"I'm going to give you a massage too," L offered. Light was taken aback. He couldn't figure out what L was thinking. "It's the least I can do and I'm also pretty good at it."_

_" Do what you want," Light said averting his eyes._

_"Alright," L responded. Light grunted at the feeling of L's hands._

_"Oi!"_

_ "I'm almost done," L assured him, and he went back to work. Light watched him as he meticulously massaged Lights foot. It felt good to be touched like that. Light had been making excuses to keep L away from him since he got his memory back, but he liked it. It seemed cliché, but looking down at L, he felt his heart literally ache. Little drops of water dripped from L's hair, and Light wondered why he hadn't attended to himself first._

_Not entirely thinking, Light took his towel and leaned forward. Gently he pressed it against L's hair to stop the water._

_"You're still wet," Light said._

_ "I'm sorry," L replied. Light looked away. He felt guilty, suddenly, knowing that he should be the one apologizing. Silence fell over them._

_"I'm sad," L stated suddenly. _

_"Hm?"_

_"You'll understand soon." Light stared at him in wonder for a moment, before he was interrupted by the sound of a cell phone. L stood up and answered it._

_"Hello? I understand. I'll be there soon." He hung up and turned to Light, "Why don't we go, Light-kun? Things might turn out well after all."_

_Without turning around, L began to walk away, leaving Light on the steps staring after him. Terror gripped Light's heart suddenly and he stood up quickly, without thinking._

_"Wait! Ryuuzaki, you can't go!" L turned around in surprise and stared at Light. The teenager stared back, more surprised at his own actions than the detective was._

_"What do you mean 'wait'? Why can't I go?" L asked. It occurred to Light that this was his last chance to turn back. He could suavely gloss the whole thing over and let L go. But the words didn't come._

_"You just can't go," he said dumbly._

_"If this is Kira's last line of defense, I am sorely disappointed," L said, and he turned around to leave._

_"No! Ryuuzaki, you can't. You'll…" he was about to condemn himself, "You'll die."_

_"I'll die?" L said turning back and coming closer. "What makes you think I'll die, just because I go downstairs?"_

_"Because… because you're not just going downstairs. You have something planned, and the shinigami will kill you." Light's voice was very quite as he spoke, and L had to come closer to hear him._

_"Why would the shinigami kill me?"_

_"Why are you asking so many questions? Why can't you trust me?" Light shouted at L in anguish._

_"Why do you know that the shinigami will kill me?" L shouted back._

_Light looked at the floor._

_"I don't want you to die, L. Please, don't go downstairs. Please L, I don't want you to die. I'll be miserable without you!" His voice grew in intensity as he spoke, and he found suddenly that he was crying. He didn't know when it had started._

_"Light-kun," L said in surprise. He reached out awkwardly towards the boy, and found himself wrapped in the teen's arms._

_"Please L," Light murmured into L's shoulder. He looked up at the detective and kissed him passionately. He held him, and kissed him as though that was it was the only way to save him._

_"Light, calm down. I'm not going to die. I have this all figured out. Just sit down, and I'll come back later." L pushed Light gently, so that he was sitting on the stairs. He gave him a melancholy smile, and turned to leave._

_"The shinigami loves Misa! If you accuse her, if you come close to cornering her, it'll kill you!' Light stood up and shouted, before L could get out of ear shot. L came back, more slowly this time._

_"Why do you know that?"_

_"Because I… because I…" Light's voice was weak, but as L drew close and their eyes met, his voice grew steadier, "because I planned it L. I'm Kira."_

_L stared at him in surprise, perhaps more at the fact that it had been admitted than the fact that it was true. Light met his eyes and awaited his judgment. _

_"Why, did you tell me this?" he asked quietly._

_"Because I love you, L."_

_L's shock was even clearer now. This he hadn't expected._

_"You can arrest me now. I won't struggle or anything," Light told him. He felt strangely relieved telling all this to L. His found he didn't regret his decision._

_L on the other hand looked panicked. His body language hadn't changed, except for a thumb that had gone to his mouth, but his eyes looked frantic. He chewed his thumb voraciously never looking away from Light._

_"I can't do it," he said suddenly. His voice held the same self surprise that Light's had held when he had stopped L._

_"What?" Light asked._

_"I can't arrest you. I can't kill you, not after this," he seemed amazed with his own conclusion. "Promise me…"_

_"What?" Light repeated; he hadn't expected this from L._

_"Promise me, you won't kill anyone ever again. Promise me, Light, and get Misa to stop. You do that and I won't arrest you. I won't let anyone arrest you!"_

_He grabbed Light by the shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug. Light squeezed him back, just as tightly. " I promise, L. Never again. I promise."_

OOO

Aizawa popped out the videotape. The room was remarkably quiet. Prosecutor Ericson was staring at the blank screen opened mouthed. He hadn't expected evidence quite this decisive or emotional. It was clear and undeniable and yet he felt more confused than before. Had the great L really covered for Kira, and there was one question even more pertinent.

"Where is he know? This L. Shouldn't he be called in as a witness? They should still be together, right? Or Kira would be killing."

Aizawa and Mogi looked at one another, clearly unsure as to everything he had said. Rem, who was feeling especially quiet, decided that she would have to speak up.

"We don't know where he is. He was on a trip when Daddy was arrested, but he didn't come back."

Ericson eyed the child with a new fascination. It occurred to him, slowly, that if Kira were her father than, judging by the video, L would have raised her too. Yet it wasn't simply a matter of raising; she looked like both of them. It made absolutely no sense, but there it was in front him. She was clearly the child of two men.

It occurred to him too, that he had set himself against the child of two men who had been brilliant enough to use the world as their plaything. He shuddered.

OOO

Topic: Mr. Yagami Light Kira Rem's Dad-san

Music: Carmelldansen

Mood: Giddy

Yo! Welcome to my blog! Itty-Bitty-Techno-Chocolate here! Todays topic is my friends dad Mr.Yagami-san. Now I've seen lotsa people on teh interwebz being kind mean to him.

He's evil!

I hope they kill him!

Blah blah I'm dumb!

That's what You sound like! I just want to tell u to lay off. Not whiteknighting, or anything but u never met him. I have. Sumday he's gonna be my father-in-law. Maybe… I guess… if Rem-chan loves me back 3

Yagami san is a pretty cool guy. He gives me rides home, and isn't afraid of anything. He dusn't even yell at me too much. He's great.

From now on I'm gonna post pictures n videos n junk so u can c what a nice guy he is.

g2g power rangers is on!

OOO

"Hey, Mello. I think that maybe you should look at his." Matt leaned across the couch and handed his laptop to Mello.

"What is this?" he asked through a mouthful of chocolate.

"The little blog Izadorable has on my site. He generally tells the world about Transformers and stuff," Matt told Mello has he read the entry and his eyes grew big.

"What is the kid doing? He doesn't want to get wrapped up in this. He cant go telling the world that he carpools with Kira. People might start harassing him!" Mello practically shrieked. He got up quickly and went into Izzy's room.

"Oh," Matt said as he sat on the couch, although no one was around to hear him, "I just thought it was odd that the two of us have a straight kid."

OOO

You know what? L managed to weedle his way back into this chapter. That crazy guy. Anyway, the dialogue from the epicfootwashing scene is from some subbing group, but I don't know which one, so it may vary slightly from the version you know.


	10. My Justice

Here's a new chapter just for you! Also I'd like tothank my friend for filling Izzy's blog with internet jokes. Also I'd like to apologize for messing up one of the joke's instead of: 'Yagami san is a pretty cool guy. He gives me rides home, and isn't afraid of anything.' It should have been 'doesn't afraid of anything'. Sorry.

I don't own DN.

"You seem preoccupied Mr.Ericson. I suppose much of that video must have come as a surprise to you," Rem quietly said to the prosecutor.

She received a noncommittal grunt in reply, and assumed he was still mulling things over. Rem had never been especially assertive, but she needed to do this now, before her grandfather whisked her away. As he reached for the doorknob, she stopped him again.

"You have expressed your confusion over my existence and don't seem to understand exactly how my fathers' relationship came about. I have no doubt that the word 'shinigami' or death god, as it was most likely translated, also gave you pause. I imagine that a confession, while extremely helpful, is a difficult thing on which to build an entire case."

"Why are you talking to me about this?" Ericson asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Because I know how I would like to run my case, and I think the format could actually benefit you, but mainly benefit the truth." She stopped and waited to see his reaction. He was quiet. "I want my daddy to tell the whole story in his words. It will take a great many days, however, what he says will help you prove his guilt. I don't intend to prove his innocence simply that he has changed and deserves to live. Will you give me time for his story as well as supplemental stories from others?"

He looked at her closely, as if trying to figure out precisely what she was thinking. Finding his powers of perception falling short, he simply asked his question.

"Why would you spend all that time proving your own 'clients' guilt?"

"Because I simply want to give everyone the chance to make an informed decision. It is my Justice, Sir."

"Your justice?"

She nodded then added, "I would like that video to remain hidden until the very end. Do you except these terms?" She held out her little hand, and he had to bend slightly to shake it. "I suppose we should sign something and get a witness."

Ericson sighed and took a piece of paper out of his briefcase. He began to draw up a little contract. She peered over his shoulder, before leaving the room to fetch someone to serve as witness. She returned with her brother.

"Are you even sure that thing counts as a contract?" the boy said in Japanese as he leaned over the prosecutor.

"Well, it's undeniable truth that we agreed on it," Rem answered.

"I suppose, even if it isn't legally binding, he'd look pretty terrible for betraying the trust of a four-year-old kid," Hikari said with a smirk.

Ericson, who was feeling uncomfortable from the conversation he could not understand, signed his name to the contract. The siblings signed as well and Prosecutor Ericson began to wonder what he'd gotten himself into.

OOO

"Is it any good?" asked Marius wrinkling his nose at the meal in front of him.

"It's great, Mari. You're a wonderful cook," Matsuda told his son. The two of them were sitting in front of the television with plates of pasta set on their knees. They were watching the news, a relatively new pastime at the Matsuda household. Currently a panel of commentators were picking apart Hikari's impromptu press conference from that afternoon.

"What is that kid thinking? I've been avoiding the paparazzi with all my might," Matsuda grumbled into a fork load of noodles.

"Knowing Hikari he probably has something planned," Marius said picking moodily at his food. Matsuda watched him out of the corner of his eye and planned his words carefully.

"Marius, you and Hikari are both having difficult times right now. This little fight is only making everything worse. You guys should make up. You really need each other right now."

"No! I'm not talking to him until he apologizes to me. He shouted at me. He called me names. I'm not at fault here at all!" Marius shouted angrily. He was trying to look tough, but there were tears in his eyes. "He's so mean!"

Marius got up and ran to his room. Matsuda heard the door slam upstairs. He felt very much alone in the house; he missed Misa. He did, however, have something good to tell her. She had nothing to worry about; Marius was in no danger of being pushed around or used as she had been. The kid had a backbone.

OOO

Ryuk had been bored for weeks. Nothing had happened since Rem had returned from her meeting. Everything had gone to vote and all the arguing and discussing had dragged out for a great deal of time. The children had grown anxious waiting for the results. They did nothing all day but sit in front of the television waiting for breaking news. Light had been even more boring. He was growing lethargic in jail. He barely even spoke to his shinigami. Bored, Ryuk had taken to frightening Chiro by making his robots fly whenever he visited his grandparents. Even that, however, grew old fast.

As the sun rose over city, Ryuk perched on the balcony of Light's old room with a new feeling of excitement. It was, at last, the first morning of the trial, and his thirst for entertainment could at last be quenched. Behind him the alarm clock went off and Hikari's hand swung out and hit the snooze button. Ryuk watched him for a second before, as expected, Hikari sat straight up in bed.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, "The trial!"

In a moment he was at the closet struggling to take off his pajamas. He dressed in a suit, a style that never quite seemed to fit him, and then struggled with his hair. With an anguished cry he threw his comb to the floor and hurried into the hallway. Ryuk followed him to Sayu's old room where Rem was sleeping.

When Hikari opened the door, however, he found his sister already dressed and sitting on her bed. She smiled when she saw her brother and the shinigami, and she came over to greet them.

"How did you get ready so fast, Rem? I thought you wanted me to wake you up," Hikari questioned his sister.

"I didn't really sleep last night," the girl told him taking his hand. "We should get there early. Come along Ryuk."

The siblings held onto one another's hands tightly as they went to wake their grandfather. The largest endeavor of their lives was about to begin.

OOO

"I'm not going to the trial, Daddy," Marius told his father.

"But Mari!" Matsuda begged. Unfortunately whining proved to be an ineffective parenting tool.

"Goodbye. I'm going to school." Matsuda was left alone in his house. He sighed and went about locking everything up. The key shook in his hand as he shut his front door. He had somehow hoped that the trial would never actually start.

It was far from ideal, but he had grown used to visiting Misa in jail every day. It wasn't so bad, he got to see her and he knew she was safe. With everything moving forward nothing was guaranteed. If the trial never started Misa would never be killed. Matsuda let out a wavering sigh and began to walk away from his house. He didn't feel like driving.

OOO

"I WANNA GO TO THE TRIAL!" Izador had tried a number of tactics already. He had tried arguing that it was historical, he had tried arguing that he would stop blogging if they let him go, he had even tried giving his papa all the chocolate in his possession. None of it had worked, so now he was trying to win with volume.

"Izador Keehl, you are not going to that trial and that is final!" Mello shouted at his son. He took Izzy's shoulders and turned him so that he could look him in the eye. "Do you understand me, young man?"

Izador let his knees give way and collapsed to the floor like some sort of doll. Mello tried to pull him up by the arm, but the kid grabbed onto the foot of the couch and wouldn't budge. Mello looked up at Matt to get some help, but discovered his husband was gawking at him.

"What is it!?" He asked in annoyance.

"You sounded just like Roger," Matt told him. Mello stared at his hands in horror as though he had killed someone.

"Get up Izador," he said standing, "We're going to the trial."

OOO

Sayu, Near, and Chiro were walking up the steps to the courthouse where the trial was to be held. The two adults held their heads low and tried to ignore the paparazzi that surrounded them. Near was especially uncomfortable, and he squeezed his wife's hand in fear. She pulled him closer and sped up her assent. She was yanked back, however, when Chiro, who held her other hand, stopped dead.

"Come on. Let's get inside," Sayu said to him. He looked up at her quite innocently, and she found it off putting. He never made faces like that.

"Mommy? Will uncle Light be alright?" He asked.

" I don't know, Chiro. Now come on." She tried to pull him up but he started to cry.

"I don't want anyone to hurt Uncle Light!" the child wailed. The sound of camera shutters filled the air and she bent forward to pick up her son. He screamed the entire way into the courthouse.

OOO

Misa and Light sat side by side in the back of a police car waiting to arrive at the courthouse. Neither of them spoke much; they had too much on their minds. Aizawa and Mogi sat in the front, and didn't look at them, even through the rear view mirrors.

They both looked nice. They had been allowed to dress up for court, to shave or put on make-up, although they had been watched. Yet even in their new outfits it didn't seem so different from the last time they had both been in the back of a car driving away from captivity.

Light would have given anything at the moment to have a gun pointed at his head if it meant he would be told it was all a big joke. More than that, however, he would have given anything to have L's voice come over a closed circuit radio just so he could hear it again before he was condemned to death.

OOO

So there is your short somewhat boring transition chapter! The trial will start soon bringing the story to the next step. So be there next episode folks!


	11. Court is Now in Session

Hello everyone! I hope everyone is enjoying their summers or almost summers. I do not own death note.

I wrote this chapter with memories of Phoenix Wright, a copy of To Kill A Mockingbird, and a healthy dose of my imagination. This is not how court really works at all. I made the procedure the hell up. So with out further ado allow me to bastardize any and all proper court procedure.

OOO

Any child would have felt somewhat daunted walking into court on that day. The room was humungous; its ceilings were tremendously high and it was wide enough to fit three choice camera crews. Despite all the space, it was absolutely packed. Behind the prosecution sat U.N. ambassadors and a number of policemen. Near the front of the defense's side there were only friends and family.

Matsuda sat nervously next to the Chief and Sachiko. Soichiro was staring straight ahead and his subordinate stared at the floor; neither dared look across the aisle at their co-workers. Sayu sat behind her mother with a hand on the older woman's shoulder. Sachiko was crying, but Sayu was stony-faced. She looked determined, quite different from both her mother and son. Chiro, having started wailing before entering the courtroom, found it difficult to stop.

Near sat on the other side of his son and stared at the floor. He disliked all the cameras. Quite the opposite, Mello, who sat behind him, was the very image of nonchalance. Matt looked just as unconcerned and was doing a bad job of hiding the fact that he was busy playing Pokemon. Izador was being surprisingly attentive, and sat perched on the edge of his seat with a miniature computer perched on his knee. He had snuck it in with relative ease, no one thought of checking the child, and he was ready to blog at any moment.

To add to the intimidation, in the back on both sides, sat random people off the street. The court was still a public forum, and they had lined up to get in days in advance, like it was some sort of movie release.

It was through this crowd that Rem made her sojourn to the front of the court. She and Hikari had hung back, letting their grandparents go ahead. She was somewhat nervous and had desired time in which to collect herself. She had squatted in her father's favorite crouching position and chewed her thumb until she felt sufficiently calmed. Hikari had waited patiently for her, and the walked together holding hands down the aisle. It may have played well for the cameras, but the emotion behind it was honest. Hikari was worried for his baby sister.

At the front he was forced to let her hand go and sidle in besides his grandmother. From where he sat he could reach her if he tried hard enough, and he hoped that fact gave her some sort of comfort. Rem nodded cordially to the prosecution before going to sit down in the chair assigned for her. Some kind soul had arranged for a booster seat, and she wondered if her display at the meeting had led to this. She clambered into it with some difficulty, and then waited. Today she had brought nothing with her. She could memorize faster than she could write, so taking notes was useless.

At long last the court was hushed as Light and Misa were lead into the room. Rem turned around to see them. Misa looked mildly embarrassed and uncomfortable and seemed to bend with the weight of accusing stares. Light, however, looked forward and didn't seem aware of those around him. Each row they passed erupted into whispers, and by the time they reached the front the accumulation of voices was overwhelming. The two Kira's were placed on either side of the little girl.

Light smiled sadly at his daughter and kissed her on the forehead. Rem returned the gesture happily, before gesturing towards Hikari. Light, whose hands were cuffed together, simply turned and gave a half-hearted grin to his son. Hikari responded with a determined fist pump.

The silent family greeting was interrupted by the arrival of the Judge. He was a skinny older man who had come to the court from China. It had been decided that if the prosecution was going to be from the West, than fairness dictated the Judge give some power to other areas of the world. The trial would, however, be held mostly in English. There were monitors in various areas of the courtroom that would display translations as quickly as any of the various translators in the room could input them.

The man took his seat and eyed the courtroom sternly. Everyone was quiet now; even the sound of Matt pressing buttons had stopped. The man cleared his throat and turned his eyes towards the three people who sat on the side of the defense. Before speaking he turned his eyes back on the people attending.

"Today begins what will undoubtedly be a historic trial. The very system being used is one invented for the purposes of this particular case. We are being watched, right now, by billions of people around the world. Nearly all of those people, as well as nearly all those assembled here today, will become members of a worldwide jury. This system was picked because today's defendant is being charged with the most wide spread serial murders seen to date. As we go forward, I ask you all to bear in mind that this system is new. We will do our best to keep things running smoothly, however, it is somewhat likely that there will be the occasional moment of confusion. I will now begin this trial," The judge banged his gavel on the sounding block and said, " The case of Light Yagami V. The People of the World starts now."

"V. The People of the World, huh? That seems a bit much," Hikari mumbled. Soichiro looked at him severely.

"Is the defense ready?" The judge asked turning his gaze on Rem.

"Yes, your honor."

"Is the prosecution ready?"

"Yes, your honor."

"Well then, Prosecutor Ericson, was it? You may proceed with your opening statement," The judge said. Ericson stood up from his chair and nodded curtly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, for nearly everyone on this planet falls into that category, I am here today to prove to you that this man is that horrible serial killer known as Kira. Now, I am sure you all know the history of that killer. We can all remember clearly the murderous rampage that he undertook over thirteen years ago, that left most of us feeling terrorized and unsafe. His murders counted in the thousands by the time his killing streak stopped. A man such as that is not safe to walk our streets and exists beside law-abiding citizens. He is an international criminal who knows no morals. My job in this court will be surprisingly easy. I need only prove to you that such horrendous crimes are unforgivable. As to his guilt, that will be proven by others. The defense is willing to prove his crimes for me."

Ericson paced throughout his opening speech, giving small smiles of mutual understanding to the audience. His demeanor was one of inevitable victory, and he acted as though it was assumed that everyone was on his side. Every so often he would shake his head at the memories of Kira's crimes. When he had finished he nodded at the judge and took his seat. The audience erupted into discussion only to be silenced by a tap of the gavel.

"Miss Yagami, you may now respond with your own opening statement."

"Thank you, your honor." Rem climbed out of her booster seat, and stood before the split between the aisles. It was the only way she could easily be seen. "What Prosecutor Ericson has said, about my proving the defendant's guilt, is completely true. I have no intention of arguing to the contrary. He needs not offer any evidence, unless he wishes to do so, for I am willing to provide all that is necessary to prove, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Light Yagami is indeed Kira. However, the prosecutor and I are trying to prove two different things. He wishes to tell you that the crimes of Kira are unforgivable, ignoring the fact that the murders stopped and all that has happened these past thirteen years. I am here to prove that Light Yagami, deserves his life and his freedom, and is not a danger to any one. I am positive that his story will prove not only his guilt, but the reasons that he should be let off."

Rem clambered back into her seat when she was finished, and sat quietly facing the judge. There was no murmuring after she spoke, only a quiet universal confusion.

"Well then, it would seem that I will be asking the defense to present evidence, instead of the other way around. Miss Yagami, you may call your first witness."

"I call Light Yagami to the stand." Rem watched patiently as her father was sworn in under oath. Despite his brave posturing, Light looked somewhat nervous. She wondered whether she could sense such things because they were related.

"So, Mr.Yagami, or…" Rem turned her large eyes on the judge. "Do you think it would be alright if I simply called him Daddy like I usually do?"

The judge looked over at the prosecutor who nodded his assent. The judge, in turn, passed this on to the child.

"Alright then, Daddy. I would like it if you could tell the court how all of this began. For the record, the weapon has not yet been found. It seems to have gone missing along with the detective, L. Still I would like everyone to listen closely. For without that vital proof the story may seem hard to believe. Daddy, you may start."

"It was November 23, 2003, on the day that everything first started. I was only seventeen at the time, and I was sitting in a classroom at my high school. I was sitting there thinking how bored I was when…" Light paused. He was hesitant to go any further lest he sound insane. He squeezed his fist anxiously and then sighed. "I saw a notebook fall from the sky."

The people in attendance burst into discussion, and didn't seem to quite even when the judge slammed his gavel.

"Hey A-holes, shut up!" Mello bellowed. The audience quieted immediately, but no one seemed sure who had spoken. Light looked up; having gotten passed the first impossibility of his story, his confidence was growing.

"I wasn't able to find out what it was until after school had let out. I was curious and went to get it where it had fallen. When I found it I initially thought it was a joke. Written on the cover in English were the words Death Note. The inside cover had detailed rules on how to kill people. My curiosity got the best of me, however, and even as I dismissed it as infantile, I took it with me. I think perhaps that was the power of the notebook, it made it so hard to just walk away…

OOO

The room was absolutely silent when Light at last stopped talking. He had just described to them the details of his first meeting with Ryuk, and they stared at him in utter disbelief. Light was feeling sufficiently calmer now, and stared back at them all as if daring anyone to tell him he was lying. It was the prosecution who took on this job.

"That's utterly absurd. You can't possibly expect anyone to believe that. Magic notebooks and death gods can't possibly exist. And on top of all that you expect us to believe you were creating some utopia?"

"Well, I would have thought the utopia part was obvious. You can argue that my justice was twisted, but you can't argue that my murders were random. If your going to try that, than your job isn't going to be easy as you first said it would be." Prosecutor Ericson looked somewhat embarrassed, "As to notebook and the shinigami, anyone from the task force can support me on that. Aizawa and Mogi, the men who escorted us in, aren't on my side in all this, but I'm sure they can tell you that the monsters exist."

"I will be sure to call them up testify in the future, for now though Daddy, please continue."

"I don't think that's quite wise," the judge interrupted. "This testimony has run quite long, and we have all been given a great deal to mull over. You can't possibly expect people to take in any more information until they have a chance to absorb all this."

Rem stared at him as if wondering what was so difficult about absorbing information. However, she nodded, giving her consent to end the trial for the day.

"Court is adjourned until tomorrow," the judge announced slamming down his gavel. People began to disperse, as Rem walked over to her father.

"Do not worry, Daddy. I am sure they will believe you eventually. As soon as we locate where Father was hiding the Death Notes, they won't have any choice."

"Shouldn't they be with Watari? That's where Hikari originally found them, right?" Light asked his daughter.

"Watari-san said that he was having father carry them over seas for safe keeping. So they are with father right now," Rem told him. Light sighed heavily.

OOO

"Kira's Story: Lies or Truth? Let's watch this one, Rem," Hikari said landing on a news headline that he liked. They were sitting in their grandparents' living room eating dinner.

"I do not care what we watch. I am very tired. I think I will take a nap." The little girl put aside her plate and curled up on the couch. She closed her eyes and fell asleep despite the newsmen shouting at one another on the screen. Hikari shrugged and went back to watching them argue.

"Change to wrestling," Ryuk begged.

"No. I need to take the pulse of the media," Hikari told him. They watched the heated argument for a few moments. One of the pundits stood up and flipped over a table.

"Okay," Ryuk said, "We can watch this."

OOO

Whoa, setting up the court took quite some time. I seriously don't think any other chapter contains paragraphs near the same length of those found in this chapter. I mean really I went about a page without any dialogue; most of the time my writing is very dialogue heavy. So I hope you like it. I've decided to spare you all the mere regurgitation of a story you already know, but I intend to keep you up to date as to what exactly is being discussed in court. So break out your DVDs or manga, and you can read along with the fanfiction. Yay!


	12. Would You Like an Apple, Ryuk san?

Here is a new chapter for you all. Sorry it's been so long. I'm on a bit of an ace attorney kick right now. My mind is elsewhere. Anyway I don't own Death Note.

OOO

"Sure, I can do an interview. Just tell me when and where!"

"No interviews," Soichiro said simply, pulling his grandson away from the reporter he was talking to.

"Come on, Gramps. Let me talk to him!" Hikari complained tugging back. The old policeman made no reply and simply brought the child back into the courthouse. It was recess and Hikari had left the courtroom on the pretense of getting some fresh air. His plan, however, had been to talk to any reporters who were locked outside, but he had only gotten so far before Soichiro had turned up to put a stop to it.

Hikari sighed and sat down moodily behind his father and sister who were talking seriously. Misa, who sat beside them, was otherwise occupied in learning what her son had been up to recently from Matsuda.

"What are you to talking about?" Hikari asked, leaning forward and sticking his head in the middle of the father-daughter conversation.

"Daddy is concerned that no one is believing his story."

"We're all concerned about that. I was trying to do some damage control outside, but I was stopped by the Fuzz," Hikari replied shooting a glare at his grandfather.

"What do you mean by damage control?" Light asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was just going to be charming and support you. I could talk about Ryuk and stuff. I mean I know him too."

"What makes you think that you're more trustworthy than I am?"

"I'm charming, people trust that."

"Hikari, that's completely illogical," Light told him.

"Is not! It's worked for you plenty of times," the boy replied indignantly.

"The court will now come to order." The judge banged authoritatively with his gavel, and the argument between the two Yagami's was put to a stop. Hikari leaned back on his bench and chewed the side of his cheek. His father was right; being charming wasn't going to gloss over such massive disbelief. He had to think of something; sitting there and listening to his father talk answer the prosecutor's questions about the Lind L. Tailor incident wasn't doing him any good. What he needed was outside support. Someone who Light had never been in close contact with who could support an otherwise unsupportable aspect of the story.

OOO

"Izzy. It's past midnight. You need to go to sleep," Mello said peering into his son's room.

"I'll just sleep in court tomorrow."

"But you're the one who wanted to see everything happen! You said it was important!" Mello replied in exasperation.

"It is important. But this is more important," the little boy told him. He was lying on his stomach in bed with his laptop out in front of him. His goggles were on and he was keeping himself awake with a large mountain of chocolate.

"What are you doing anyway? Blogging?" Mello asked walking over to his son. Izador's blog had not yet reached the phenomenal popularity promised to him by Hikari, but it was beginning to develop a substantial following. Some of Matt's internet friends had stumbled across it and mentioned it's insider information elsewhere. Slowly a wide range of followers was beginning to appear.

"No. I already wrote about today's trial in my blog and I've never met the shinigami, so I can't help much in tellin' people that he's real. I wish I had though. I never knew Rem chan had a real live monster in her house."

"But what _are_ you doing?"

"Trying to find someone. I've posted requests for this person to contact me all over the interweb, but so far only fakers have replied. At least I think they're fakers. It's hard to tell." Izzy pouted and moved the cursor around the screen in circles.

"Who are you looking for?" by this time Mello was stretched out beside his son on the child's bed.

"Is Daddy having an all night videogame fest? Is that why you're so interested in what I'm doin'?"

"Answer the question," Mello demanded testily.

"I'm looking for the lady who was attacked by that motorcycle dude. That wasn't caught on cameras or anything. If we got someone to say it actually happened, it could be real helpful and stuff! That's what Hikari said anyway. I think he wants to make his Dad look good too though. Cause he didn't want to use the truck driver or any of the other motocycley guys."

"You're grasping at straws, kiddo. And besides you could get any woman to stand up there and you wouldn't be able to prove that she was the right woman. You can stay up, Izzy, but it's not going to do you any good."

OOO

"I stayed up all night, Hikari, and it didn't do me any good."

"Damn it! I just can't think of anything to do to prove my Dad is telling the truth," Hikari sat down next to the small child and looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Do you have any ideas?"

Izador shook his head and yawned. The two boys were hanging out inside the courthouse, but weren't in the actual room where the trial was taking place. They had used the old middle school meeting plan and both gone to the bathroom at the same time. It was simply unbearable to sit in the courtroom and watch Light bare his soul to the world, only meet with disbelief. It was one of the first times in his life that he was being completely truthful and it was getting him no where.

"What you really gotta do is prove that the magic is real. That's the part no one believes. I believe it cause I always thought monsters were real, but I bet Chiro doesn't" Izador said seriously.

"What don't I believe?" Chiro had just left the courtroom and was coming to join the boys, "I thought you guys were in the bathroom."

"I was saying you don't probably believe in the Shinigami that Hikari and Rem have in their house," Izzy told him.

"I believe it!" Chiro said with such sudden passion that his friend and his cousin were caught off guard. "He's the one that made my toys fly at Gramma's house, isn't he?"

Hikari looked at his cousin with eyes wide and mouth open. Chiro stepped back and squirmed under the intensity of his look, and he whimpered as Hikari came closer to him.

"You're a genius. You're brilliant. It's so obvious. Why didn't I think of it? I love you. You're the greatest cousin ever," Hikari swept the little boy into a giant hug before turning and running out the door. The two preschool boys looked at one another, totally unsure of what had happened.

OOO

"Please state your name and occupation," Rem asked sliding easily from English to Japanese.

"Yagami Soichiro. Detective Superintendent of the NPA, and the defendant's father." The people assembled broke into hushed discussions as though the information were new instead of one of the first things that the media had been able to dig up. Rem ignored them and instead focused on her grandfather.

"Now, Grandfather, I would like you to tell the court precisely what was going on inside the Kira case around the time that you first began working with the detective L. You may also tell the court about your son's behavior at the time, if you so choose."

"Well… I… we… there we're a lot of us on the force when we first began. After L started working with us we mainly did research at his command. He was always very on top of things and was able to narrow down the suspect pool based on the smallest pieces of information. After the first test with Lind L. Tailor in which he narrowed down the pool to those in the Kanto region, he next used the times of death to discover that the murderer was likely a student. After that though, the deaths became an hour apart. I think that's when L began to suspect someone in the task force."

"That's when he called up the FBI, right?" Rem asked to clarify for the audience.

"I believe so, yes." Soichiro was quiet for a moment as though he had just realized just how many people were watching him. He glanced down at his hands, before staring back up and speaking quickly, "I just remembered. Just now. L's deductions were so perfect. I was the one who spread that news without even thinking! I mentioned it at dinner. I had no idea I was doing it. You have to understand. He was always such a good boy. So polite and charming and well behaved. He always did as he was told. He was courteous, respected his elders, never acted rebellious and-"

Soichiro stopped suddenly and ran eyes over the courtroom. His mouth hung open for a while before he spoke. "Where's Hikari? He's been gone for too long."

Light, who had been avoiding his father's eyes, looked up suddenly and glanced behind him. "Where the hell did he go?"

"How strange," Rem said, showing some concern. She put her thumb to her mouth and chewed it thoughtfully. Silence fell over the courtroom as the Yagamis tried to figure out where their lost kin had gotten to.

Suddenly the door to the courtroom swung open, revealing a victorious looking Hikari who held aloft a single apple. Clutched in his other hand was a clear plastic bag that held more of the fruit, and the boy smirked looking very pleased with himself.

"Snack time!" Izzy announced excitedly from the bench where he was sitting with his parents.

"No," Hikari said smugly, "Proof!" He jogged up the aisle to stand beside his sister. He flashed her a devious grin, and handed her the apple. "You understand, don't you Rem-chan?"

Soichiro and Light both stared at the boy incredulously, but it put no damper on his victorious spirits. Rem smiled slowly.

OOO

_"Hey, Pop. I think Rem wants something?" Hikari walked into the living room with his little sister trailing behind him._

_"What gives you that idea?" L asked absent-mindedly. He was perched on an armchair hammering away at his laptop._

_"She keeps tugging at my clothes and junk," he bent down and picked up the two-year-old girl. "This would be so much easier if you'd just talk."_

_"Is she hungry?" Light asked. He was lounging on the couch reading the newspaper. _

_"No. I asked; she shook her head no," the boy responded. He took Rem and sat on the other end of the couch from his younger father. "How come she never says anything? She obviously understands us when we talk."_

_"I don't know, Hikari. I wouldn't worry about it. There's something called Einstein syndrome where extremely intelligent kids develop language skills late. The pediatrician thinks it's highly likely that Rem might be experiencing that."_

_Hikari looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think she's just holding out on us."_

_"Light! I want an apple!" Ryuk complained, floating through the wall._

_"No. We only have enough for the kids' lunches. I told you to ration yourself, so it's your fault that there aren't many left. You can wait until I go shopping tomorrow."_

_"Hey, Ryuk. Do you know what Rem wants?" Hikari asked holding the toddler up to the shinigami. _

_"I know what I want…"the creature said pouting. Rem began to squirm, so Hikari placed her on the ground. She disappeared into the kitchen leaving everyone else behind. Her brother followed her only to discover her wrestling with the refrigerator door._

_"You said you weren't hungry," Hikari grumbled, but he opened the door anyway. Carefully Rem opened the produce drawer and took out a single red apple. She left Hikari where he was and toddled back to the living room._

_"Rem, you can't eat that. Let me cut it up for you," Light said in surprise when he saw her return with her prize. She went passed him, however, and held the apple up to Ryuk._

_"Your kid is teasing me," Ryuk complained, but Rem simply continued to hold the apple up. She received nothing but confused stares from the shinigami, both her fathers, and even her brother who just entered her room._

_For the first time in her life Rem suddenly felt that it was necessary to clarify precisely what she wanted. She opened her mouth and for the first time spoke:_

OOO

"Would you like an apple, Ryuk-san?" Rem asked. A hush fell over the courtroom; no one knew whom she was talking to. To the shock of nearly all those who were gathered, the apple rose from the young girl's hand and floated, seemingly on its own accord. In another moment a huge bite appeared in the side of the apple; then it was gone.

"Awesome!" Izzy shouted. Everyone else, however, was quiet.

"Would you like to feed the shinigami, Prosecutor-San?" Hikari asked politely. Silently Prosecutor Ericson stood up and accepted an apple from the teenager and walked forward. It was seized from him suddenly and flecks of apple hit his face as it was destroyed in front of him.

"Dear god," said the prosecutor, and the court erupted in to discussion.

OOO

"Never run off like that again!" Soichiro growled angrily at his grandson. His knuckles were white against the steering wheel as he drove his wife and Light's two children home from court.

"Yeah. Yeah," Hikari said dismissively. "Think they'll believe him now Rem?"  
"Most defiantly. We should have considered that from the beginning. I always have trouble imagining what people who cannot see Ryuk will see. I am so used to him being there," Rem responded.

"I am serious young man. We are discussing this when we get home," Soichiro said.

"I get it! Geeze!" There was silence for the rest of the ride. Sachiko hurried Rem into the house when they arrived, leaving Hikari outside with his grandfather.

"You need to start behaving. I know you're going through a lot right now, but you're old enough to control yourself. I will not stand for such rebellious behavior. Now do you understand or don't you?"

"I don't see what the big deal is. Everything I've done against your orders has been to help Dad. It's like you want us to lose."

"Don't change the subject. This is about you and your behavior."

"No, it's not. It's about what you have against Dad."

"Why are you so bent on simplifying this? Why are you making everything for or against?" Soichiro bellowed at his grandson.

"Because you're abandoning Dad. You're abandoning your son!"

"This is about L, isn't it?" Soichiro said, his voice quieting.

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked with disgust.

"You feel abandoned, so now you're turning against everyone you think has abandoned their family."

"No," Hikari replied lamely.

"Yes. You're doing it to me and you did it to Marius."

"Shut up! This has nothing to do with Pop! You're the one changing the subject now. You just don't want to admit it. You want you're perfect life back so you want Dad to die!"

Soichiro's hand swung out and he smacked Hikari across the face with the back of his hand. It was difficult to tell who was more surprised. They stared at one another in horrified amazement. Hikari's hand was held against his now red face and there were small tears in the corner of his eyes from the pain.

"Hikari… I am so sorry…I shouldn't have…"

"You hit me…"Hikari said in disbelief. "You hit me!"

"Hikari, please… I'm sorry…" But it was too late; Hikari turned and hurried into the house leaving Soichiro alone on the lawn.

OOO

I hope you enjoyed this eclectic chapter. Please review!


	13. The Missing Letter

Hello everybody! You're in luck. My friend persuaded me to skip the really boring Raye Penbar-tastic chapter I had planned. Instead we'll be pushing on towards something you've all been looking forward too. The wheels of L's return will at last start spinning. He's not here yet, but you can stop worrying. We're going to go get him.

I don't own Death Note.

Also, I B.S. science in this chapter.

OOO

Rem's life had, up until the arrest of her father, been very low on stress. She supposed it had something to do with her age. There was very little that life seemed to throw at people who hadn't even started formal schooling; the expectations were low. Recently, however, the stress in her life had sky rocketed. She didn't consider the starting point of this tremendous level of stress to be the arrest on its own. No, it was a combination of things that had managed to occur all at once that were concerning her.

The court case seemed to be snowballing out of control. It was this Raye Penber business. She had thought that if her father showed his honest sorrow and regret at those few non-criminal killings that perhaps the public would be forgiving. She had thought, at least, that their opinions would not worsen. Yet public opinion had gotten a thousand times worse. It was the mention of Naomi Misora that had done it. They hadn't known about Misora. She was innocent and relatable, and people were beginning to hate Light.

Rem didn't know what she was doing wrong, and it was impossible to relax at home. Hikari had stopped talking to their Grandfather and barely spoke to their Grandmother. He only talked to Rem, but he really seemed too distracted to be of any help. His temper was getting worse, and he was having trouble being charming for the cameras. Soichiro had tried to extend an olive branch many times, but had now given up. Hikari, he claimed, was impossible. Rem felt sorry for her brother. She could tell he was feeling alone, but she had no time to comfort him, because she had to save their father.

There was no turning back now of course; there was very little strategy that one could give to telling the truth. The one bit of strategy she did want to use was being denied of her. They were at last reaching a part of the story that involved her father, the detective one, and without his side of the story the whole thing would be weak. He was really the best option for characterizing Light, but he wasn't here and there was nothing she could do about it. She had her grandfather on the stand again, this time to describe the task force's first meeting with L, but she couldn't help but feel it would be useless without the man being there.

"After we heard what had happened to the FBI I gave the task force an ultimatum. Anyone who was not comfortable putting their lives on the line was allowed to leave, and there would be no penalty. I left, and when I came back, only five remained. It was at this time that we received contact from L. He wanted to meet us. One of the six of us decided he could not trust L, and didn't come. The rest of went to meet him."

Soichiro stopped there allowing the audience to murmur about what had been said. It was not common knowledge that L had actually shown his face and they needed to ready themselves for an eyewitness account of the mysterious detective L. This description would be a first.

"When I first met him, I was… surprised, to say the least. To be honest, I don't know where to start the description. He was younger than expected for one thing. I know now, that he was in his twenties, however, at the time I might have guessed that he was still in his teens. His age wasn't the strangest thing about him either. His clothes were rumpled, there were tremendous bags under his eyes, his hair was a disaster, he walked with a stoop, and he wasn't even wearing shoes. All and all, he looked like he had just rolled out of bed. The first thing he did, after we told him our names, was to lift up his hand and pretend to shoot us. Just to show the danger of giving out such information."

Rem smiled. She hadn't seen her father in a while and she liked hearing about him. All his little oddities were comforting to her, as she had inherited so many of them herself. Her grandfather gave her a strange look and paused in the middle of his testimony. The audience made little noise in this interval they were too interested in what he had to say.

"His oddities to continued to amaze us. He crouched instead of sat, put too much sugar in his tea, and even wrote on the table. But his mind amazed us further. He was brilliant and bowled us over with everything he'd been able to figure out. He is truly an amazing detective."

"Miss Yagami," Prosecutor Ericson interrupted. He had been watching the translation on monitor, but now felt the need to interrupt. "Don't you think there's something important that these people should know before this tale continues?"

"What do you refer to?" she asked cocking here head.

"This man, your Grandfather, this is not the last time he saw L, far from it. I think the people have a right to know through what filter this man views the detective. They should know L's relation to the witness, the defendant, and even yourself."

There were titters now, amongst the audience. They wanted to know what he was referring to. Rem seemed mildly surprised at first, but then nodded.

"I did not realize that it had yet to be mentioned yet. L is a part of our family. He is my other father."

OOO

As Mello sat on the courtroom bench he thought of all the places he'd rather be, and all the things he would rather be doing. This was embarrassing, and he hadn't even been the pregnant one. Maybe it was because he could have been, because Matt had been feeling particularly selfish that day and particularly submissive that night. Or maybe he just felt humiliated because Matt refused to do so. Light was certainly looking as though his life were over, which was saying something because mortification was relatively low on the list of things that were likely to kill him.

That court case the previous day had ended in disaster. Rem hadn't expected it of course; how could she? As far as she was concerned "gaybys", as Izzy called them, were perfectly normal. But the shock had affectively ended the case for the day, and now continued to derail it. People were demanding to know exactly how the little freaks of nature had come about. Consequently Watari had now taken the stand; after all it was the inventor's fault that any of them had been born.

He was talking, at that moment, about the serum he had created, a complicated medicine that essentially mutated internal organs, allowing a man to get pregnant in the most natural way possible- through sex. As Mello knew far to well, however, the serum didn't look nearly as complicated as it was; it was easily mistakable for a much more innocuous substance, Kool-Aid.

OOO

_They were visiting L's house, which was an event that Mello always considered important. Despite the fact the competition for the position of L no longer had any importance, N and M were both relatively well known on their own, Mello still felt the flame of competition inside him. He didn't like that Near got to visit L so much more often than he did, just because they were brother-in-laws now. To Mello, it felt too much like losing. Still coming here was always strange. The whole thing seemed too normal for the great L. The great detective simply didn't belong in the midst of suburbia. _

_"Pop! You're friends are here!" L's eight-year-old son opened the door and shouted through the house._

_"Is it really that difficult to just go and get him?" Mello asked in annoyance._

_"Yeah, it kind of is," Hikari said, and then he wandered up stairs, leaving Matt and Mello to their own devices. They decided to take matters into their own hands and entered the house. L clearly hadn't heard, and Mello figured Light must have dragged him outside. They made their way to the kitchen, which led to the backyard, but Matt became distracted._

_"Oh neat! Kool-Aid!" Matt exclaimed. A measuring cup of some red substance was sitting on the counter and, before Mello could say anything, Matt gulped it down._

_"Matt, that was probably the kid's," Mello said disapprovingly._

_"Than he should be thankful 'cause that stuff was gross!" Matt stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Still don't tell anyone, okay? They might get mad."_

_"Idiot," Mello mumbled and they proceeded to the back yard._

OOO

The case was unraveling fast and it was becoming painful to watch. As Mello made his daily list of things he'd rather be doing than watching the trial, he was surprised to discover that being publicly outed as the father of a "gayby" made the list. How could yesterday's disastrous trial be better than today's? They needed L; that was the long and short of it. Light had at last taken the stand to describe their meeting, and the whole thing was falling flat. People were still leery about the whole man-baby thing, and they were taking badly to the strange tactics L had used to meet Light. They didn't believe a word of it, and they wouldn't until L was there to back everything up. It would be clear at the mere sight of him that Hikari and Rem were his children.

It just pissed him off so much! L was such a coward. He was leaving his husband to die, but worst of all he was leaving his children to suffer. They were miserable. Hikari was shutting everybody out, and Rem, no matter, how brilliant she happened to be was still only four. Her plans were falling apart; she needed help.

As far as Mello was concerned, L was nothing but a damned hypocrite.

OOO

_Mello sat leaning against the counter in front of him with his head in his hands. He had been planning to go to a club tonight. Something to get the blood pumping, and remind him that he was still young, maybe he'd even get laid. He had ended up at a dingy little bar instead, and it certainly fit his mood. He was miserable._

_He had never really thought much of himself, and so had assumed that he was beneath such noble attributes as guilt and loyalty. Yet, here he was, sitting at a bar thinking about Matt. He shook his head and took another swallow of his beer. He had to leave; he couldn't stay; it frightened him. _

_His life plans had always been short. He was going to live fast, and die young and sexy. He'd always just assumed it would happen. He was going to do all sorts of fun things like get high and drunk and laid. He was going to live by himself and for himself, and nothing else mattered._

_But none of this seemed to be happening. His life had taken a sudden domestic shift as of late and all his expectations seemed to die before him. Matt was, though it weirded him out to say it, pregnant. They were going to have a kid, like some sort of married couple. He didn't want to be tied down; he didn't think he could take it. To be honest, he had been completely monogamous his entire life. He had started sleeping with Matt when they were barely even teenagers, and he'd never actually branched out._

_He was shocked from his self-pity when the door opened to reveal the last person he expected to see here. L, awkward as ever, slumped across the floor towards Mello, his half on sneakers flopping with each step. He looked deathly serious, and Mello felt like a little child who had just gotten into trouble. Without meaning to he found himself slinking down in shame._

_"Do not hide, Mello. I need to talk to you." L moved to sit next to Mello, but discovered that the bar stool was too high for him to squat on properly, so he remained standing. Mello wished he wouldn't, he felt sort of powerless sitting there. _

_"What do you want to talk about?" Mello asked nervously, although it was obvious._

_"You left your apartment while Matt was sleeping. You took most of your belongings and your motorcycle, and did not leave any word. Why?" L questioned. He didn't sound that angry, but Mello could tell that he was. It felt like he was back at Wammy's house getting in trouble with Roger._

_"Why should I stay?" Mello yelled, taking the offensive in hopes of protecting himself, "I never promised him anything. I don't owe him. This is my life, dammit, and I can do whatever the fuck I want to with it!"  
"That is true," L said, catching Mello off guard, "You made, Matt no promises. However, you owe that child a great deal."_

_"What child?"_

_"Your child, Mello, the one that has not yet been born. Parents owe their children a great deal, simply by bringing them into this world. You dragged that baby here, and it is your job to protect it at least for a little while. You can treat Matt horribly, that is none of my business, but that child cannot speak for itself yet. I would have thought, as an orphan, you would understand that."_

_Mello made no reply but simply looked away. It was true. They all knew how horrible it was to be abandoned, whether on purpose or by some cruel twist of fate. Doing the same thing to the next generation was simply cruel._

_"You do not have to stay with Matt, but you should at least stay close for the child's sake."_

_"But I'm scared," Mello said quietly, and L's expression softened, "I'd be a horrible father. I can't stand kids. What if it doesn't like me? What if it grows up and blames me for all its problems?"_

_"The only way to make all that happen is to leave, Mello. And the only way to find out is to stay and give it all a chance," L cocked his head slightly and chewed on his thumb, "I was concerned about those things as well, before Hikari was born. To be completely honest, I am nervous all over again for this new one. Children are nothing like numbers; you can never guess what will happen with them. However, I must say, it is the most challenging and rewarding experience I have yet had. I would not worry, Mello. You have to try to get them to hate you. At least when they are little."_

_Mello watched L in fascination. He had never seen his role model like this before, made happy by such social things. He swallowed nervously and wrinkled his nose._

_"I should go back, shouldn't I?" L nodded and Mello sighed. He would have a lot of explaining to do to Matt._

_As he exited the bar with L he attempted to alleviate the heavy mood for a moment._

_"Do you think mine will be better than Near's?" he asked._

_"There is only one way to make sure that happens," L said. He had never really understood sarcasm, anyway._

OOO

"Papa, look at me!" Izador cried jumping off the couch. He was over excited. The news that he would be going to England had made him very happy. Matt was packing up some of his computer stuff, and they were all waiting for Near to arrive.

The two Yagami children were there as well; Mello had wanted to talk to them before he left. They would leave Sayu after she dropped of her husband but now they were witnessing Izzy's antics.

"Calm down," Mello ordered, but it was of little use. He was continuing to demand that Mello watch and then performing simple gymnastics on the furniture. He'd never understand little kids. Why did they need to constantly show off to their parents? Did they feed off the approval?  
"Anyway is their anything you two want to say to your father?" Mello asked the Yagami siblings.

"Tell him he's a fucking bastard and that he needs to get his ugly face back here," Hikari growled. The kid's temper was getting thinner by the minute.

"Couldn't agree more," said Mello. "Rem, is there anything you want to say?"

The child thought for a moment as Izador did a somersault off the couch.

"Please, Mello-san. Ask my father if he's been watching."

OOO

This is the most Mello centric thing I have ever written. I didn't even realize it until I was done, but damn, that is a lot of Mello. So yeah, sky trip to England! Time to drag L's sorry carcass back to Japan!

Please review.


	14. A Letter to God

Sorry this update took so long. I started college, so I've been somewhat distracted. Thanks for the reviews.

I don't own death note.

OOO

"Look Papa! I'm on a magazine!"

"Izador get over here," Mello growled pulling his young son away from the rack of tabloids. They were all buzzing with information about the biologically impossible children that had been revealed at the kira trial. It was a sad thing to say but the little Gaybies had at last allowed the tabloids to print something legitimate.

Mello plopped himself down dejectedly in a seat next to Matt, and placed Izzy on his lap.

"What's wrong, Mel-man?" Matt asked, glancing only briefly away from his gameboy.

"We are never going to make it to Wammy's house without drawing attention to ourselves."

"Perhaps if we weren't depending on public transportation, we would not have to worry," Near said pointedly. He was on the other side of Matt and he leaned forward to glare at his old rival.

"Shut up you fugly albino midget," Mello spat. He turned away from Near briefly in order to retain his anger. He failed and turned back to his old school mate. "You can take your private jet and shove it up your ass. Your pilot could tell on us more easily than anyone of the passengers here. He would know you were 'N'."

"Who cares if I'm N? That doesn't connect us back to the Kira case. Your son making a public display of who he is does," Near hissed back.

"So your saying your pilot wouldn't know that the albino midget who's calling himself N is the same albino midget he has seen on television with Kira's sister?"

"Stop calling me that!" Near whined trying not to raise his voice.

"Who cares?" Izador asked, cocking his head. Mello glanced down at the child in his lap.

"What?"

"Who cares if we're part of the Kira case, I mean. Who cares if people know who we are? I don't understand you old people and your secretness!"

Mello and Near glanced at one another across Matt's lap; they didn't know how to answer that question.

OOO

The events in the courtroom were growing boring for the general public. The everyday plans of the task force simply didn't hold general interest. There was no magic to hear of, or scientific horror to scoff at. There was nothing but complex plans, and as people's trust in what they were being told waned, that simply wasn't enough to hold their interest.

This disinterest was changing, however. They had reached a topic that had been burned into the memories of everyone over twenty; the terror of a second Kira. For those people who weren't old enough to remember those times, or even just those people who needed more than a past horror to get their attention, there was another aspect that added fascination to the tale of the second kira. This factor was Misa Amane.

Thus far she had been present at every court case, handcuffed besides Kira, and keeping relatively quiet. She was a celebrity, a household name, and, whether they were hearing the truth or not, people wanted to hear about her. Now, at last, her name would enter the playing field, and they could hear the darkest secrets of their idol.

Rem found herself able to relax more than she had in some time. Her plan seemed to be running smoothly once again. Hikari, on the other hand, was continuing to grow tenser than he had ever been before. He went on playing the charming young man for the presses, but his more private social interactions were spiraling out of his control. To top it off his grandfather once again broached the subject of his education.

"Hikari, dear, your grandfather and I would like to speak with you," Sachiko said quietly after knocking on her grandson's door. It was nighttime and court was over for the day. It had been an easy day I court; a worker from Sakura T.V. had been called in to explain about the tapes that had been sent. It was probably this ease that had given Soichiro the energy to try calling a family meeting.

"I'm not talking to him; remember?" Hikari called from behind the closed door.

"Well, then I would like to speak to you alone."  
"Fine!" There was a great deal of shuffling and stomping until, finally, Hikari appeared in the doorway glowering.

"Would you come down stairs?" Saichiko offered.

"Is _he _downstairs?"

"Hikari, please. Just do this for me, alright?" the old woman pleaded. Hikari sighed, his anger slipping away for a moment.

"I'll come down," he said. His grandmother led him to the living room where is grandfather sat on the couch staring rather seriously at the carpet. Sachiko joined her husband and Hikari took the seat across from them, eyeing them wearily all the while.

"You're going back to school," Soichiro stated plainly. Hikari made no response.

"Hikari, you're grandfather said that we think you should go back to school," Sachiko said, realizing that her grandson was too stubborn to stop ignoring his grandfather.

"But I need to be at court to support Dad," the boy responded.

"You need to be in school getting an education and spending time with people your own age. We think it might help with your…" Sachiko trailed off.

"With your behavior." Soichiro finished. "This court business isn't doing you any good and we've given into you too many times. You're going to school and that is final."

"You can't make me!" Hikari shouted at them. His eyes were fierce with defiance; Soichiro, however, was beyond such basic intimidation. He grabbed Hikari by the arm and pulled him upstairs to his room. He pushed the child in and slammed the door.

"You are going to school tomorrow morning, so make sure to wake up."

"Fuck you!" Hikari called back, but his grandfather had already walked away.

OOO

"Rem, where's Hikari?" Light asked when he was led to his seat.

"Grandfather dragged him to school this morning before we arrived…" she replied quietly. "There was a lot of yelling yesterday too…"

Not entirely sure what to say to that, Light pulled his daughter into his lap and hugged her. She was clearly bothered by the familial tension. It didn't help that today's trial was about to get a lot worse. Rem had decided to let Aizawa take the stand. She was going to let him speak about Ukita. It wasn't going to look good.

OOO

School was quite different than it had been at Hikari's last visit. The Kira case had seeped its way deeper into society than he had ever believed possible. It was playing in every room, although the volume was generally low. The teachers went on speaking over it, and the students would simply glance over every so often. He gathered this information by glancing into other rooms on his many trips to the bathroom. When he was in the classroom all eyes were on him, including the teachers. No one spoke to him, the teacher would simply go on talking without moving their eyes. It was awkward and Hikari kept taking breaks, so that he wouldn't be stared at.

He was, of course dreading history most of all. He did not under any circumstances want to see Marius. Things would only grow worse with his mother's worst crimes being broadcast non-stop in the corner of the room. Sitting in his advanced math class, and fretting over his next period, Hikari received a strange sort of blessing.

"All students and staff please report to the auditorium immediately. This is an emergency."

In a split second, everyone in the room turned their eyes to the television screen in the corner of the room. Hikari felt the curious feeling of his stomach sinking into his shoes. Yet, this time, his feeling was not uniquely his own. The view on the screen was universally terrifying. It played on such basic human fears, that Hikari was sure everyone else in the room was feeling in quite the same manner.

The screen displayed the scene outside of the courtroom. Hundreds of people dressed entirely in black were marching up and down the street chanting. The words were difficult to make out at first, but the sound was haunting nevertheless.

"We have to go to the auditorium," the teacher said hurriedly when he had broken himself from the somewhat disturbing images on the screen.

"Sensei, what are they saying?" one student asked honest concern in her voice. "Everything seems to be overlapping and I can't make it out."

"I think they're talking in more than one language…"Hikari said thoughtfully; he was so caught up in figuring out what was going on that he forgot not to draw needless attention to himself. "It's difficult to separate all those different sounds, but it seems to me that those demonstrators must be international."

Everyone turned back to the screen, watching and listening carefully. The faces of the people marching were all covered by black cloth, hiding their nationalities. Yet, if they listened carefully they could hear that some of the noises were foreign to them.

"Shhh," Hikari demanded, " Let me listen."

They remained silent; watching Hikari in the room seemed almost the same as watching the television, after all recently they had seen him on news more often than they had seen him at school.

"…Punishment…" Hikari said slowly, "They're demanding some sort of punishment."

The silence that had fallen over the group suddenly seemed all the heavier. All eyes remained on Hikari, waiting for him to explain what this meant.

"I don't know who they're talking to," he said simply. "Either they want my Dad killed, or they want him to kill…"

"We should get down to the auditorium," the teacher told them, breaking the silence that had followed those last words. Anxiously the class followed these directions.

OOO

Inside the courtroom, the trial had preceded as planned. The people inside the courtroom were unaware of the event making headlines right outside the door. Aizawa was on the stand explaining the task force's actions as they had watched Sakura T.V. deliver the message from an apparent Kira.

"We were just as surprised as the rest of the world. We hadn't expected anything like that to happen. We were shocked and unsure how to act, but we were angry too. We were trying so hard to stop Kira, but we felt powerless. Ukita, my team member… my friend… left our headquarters and rushed to Sakura T.V. The rest of us did nothing useful; we made phone calls and tried to collect ourselves. Ukita was the brave one, but Ukita…"

Aizawa became emotional, and tried very hard not to show it. He choked on his words and covered his face briefly before straightening up and continuing. "Ukita was killed when he arrived. He was killed for his courage. He…"

"Your honor!" A frantic court marshal hurried into the room and interrupted Aizawa in the middle of talking. Everyone turned and looked at him. "I don't mean to interrupt, but there are people outside, hundreds of them, and they're all dressed like Reapers. They're all shouting in all sorts of languages, your honor. They gave us a letter too; they smashed a window with a rock to get it to us. I think you should read it. It's frightening."

The man handed the letter over to the judge who read it with wide eyes. Everyone in the courtroom watched as well, hoping that they could glean some understanding from the judge's expressions. When the judge had finished he sat back in his chair but said nothing. He simply chewed his lip worriedly.

"What did it say your honor?" Ericson asked, voicing the feeling of the group.

"I'll read it to you," the judge said darkly and he cleared his voice, " This is a letter to God. We have believed in you, God, and we have awaited your return. We are disappointed, God, but we have not given up yet. It isn't true, is it God? You did not give up on the world, did you? We love you, God. We will give anything for you and do anything for you, God. We believe in your power, God. We believe that your power is your own holy power, which no one else can use, not simply the power of some tool. We will do anything for you, God. We will free you, God. We ask only for proof of your powers. Proof that you are still our powerful God, and that you have not betrayed us. Please, God, we await the display of your power and wisdom. We will wait twenty-four hours, God, or we will be forced to act otherwise. We do not wish to cast judgment on our own, so if you do not comply we will be forced to take a new God who is likely to share your power. Please God; do as we ask, for the safety of the world and for the safety of your probable predecessors."

Everyone turned to look at Light as though expecting him to suddenly do something. He looked at them quizzically, before opening his mouth to speak.

"Well, I'm not going to do anything. I told you, I need the death note to kill; I don't have super powers," Light snapped. He quieted down before adding, "What I want to know is what they mean by 'probable predecessors'…"

"They said it was some one who would probably have your powers," Rem added, chewing her thumb, "But considering that they seem to be in denial about the origin of your powers, it is somewhat difficult to imagine who that would be."

"Your honor? How would you like to proceed? Should we disband for the night or continue?" Ericson asked.

"We will not fall for the trap of these terrorists we will continue until our normal time." The judge banged his gavel and the trial continued with heightened tension. Half an hour later the trial was interrupted again, but this time it was from someone inside.

"Dad, call Hikari now!" Light said abruptly.

"What is the meaning of this, Light? We're in the middle of a trial," Soichiro hissed to his son.

"This is important! I've figured it out. If they think the power I had comes from something internal than my 'probable predecessors' are my children. Hikari can't leave his school, and Rem can't leave this building. Call him now, Dad. Before he leaves. He's in grave danger."

Soichiro, looked his son over seriously. Before deciding on a course of action. "I'll call the school, but not the boy. He's been acting up lately. We can't tell him that he's a specific target or he'll run out looking for trouble."

"Fine, Dad. Just make sure he doesn't leave that school."

OOO

Every one of the middle school students spent the night in the school citing concern that there would be riots in the streets of Tokyo. For the most part they were excited. They all felt relatively safe, but there was enough danger to give them all a rush of adrenaline. It was exciting as well, when the news stations at last switched back to court proceedings, to find out that everyone in court would be staying there as well. They felt like a part of a major world event.

In the morning they were brought back into the auditorium, and the news was projected for them all to watch together. They were informed, as well, that while the dark suited Kira worshippers had cleared the streets, they would be kept in school a while longer. For the most part the students were not overly distressed by this idea. They all talked excitedly and awaited the day's court proceedings; Misa would take the stand.

OOO

"Amane-san would you please tell the court about how you received your death note and the reasons behind your plot at Sakura T.V." Rem asked. Misa nodded and swallowed deeply.

"Well, I didn't find my not book like Light-kun found his. Mine was given to me by a Shinigami. She was nicer to me than Ryuk is to Light. Anyway, she gave me my notebook, because she said the shinigami who had owned it had died saving me. You see Shinigami die when they love someone. So that's how that shinigami died. Anyway I wanted to meet Light, I mean Kira. Because I didn't know he was Light."

"Amane-san, start over and try to follow each thought before you start a new one. Start with your shinigami."

"Alright, sorry." Misa closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to get comfortable in this strange situation. "Misa-misa's shinigami was named Rem, and she brought me Death Note that had belonged to another shinigami-"

Misa was cut off by the shocked sounds of the audience. The name had caught them off guard. Misa waited as they reveled in the further mystery of the child before them. Rem nodded her head again and urged her to continue.

"You see a shinigami had fallen in love with me and had sacrificed himself for my sake. He killed someone to save me, and he turned to dust. I didn't know any of this until Rem, the shinigami one, told me…

OOO

Marius sat in his seat in the auditorium with his knees pulled up in front of him. It wasn't precisely the way he'd seen Hikari's father do it so many times; he was more hiding than perching. He hadn't spoken to his mother since she had been arrested, and it was difficult to listen to her speak. He knew everyone was looking at him, and he felt as though he just wanted to dissapear. To top it all off he was tired, they all were, and he just didn't have the energy to deal with it.

Some of the girls from his class came over and put their arms around him. They told him to cheer up, and he tried to smile at them, but he couldn't help but feel like a liar. Feeling uncomfortable, Marius wormed his way out from under their arms, and attempted to make his way to the bathroom.

This was a mistake, however, as he was not the only one trying to escape attention. When he opened the door to the boys lavatory he was met by the one person he least wanted to see.

"Hello, Hikari-kun," he said civilly sticking his nose in the air and walking by his old friend.

"Can't stomach the sight of your loving mother, eh?" Hikari responded snarkily. He was as tired as Marius was and, perhaps, more stressed. He was spoiling for something to let off his anger on.

"Say that again," Marius said angrily turning to face the taller boy.

"I asked if you could stomach the sight of-"

"Shut up, Hikari! Stop being such a jerk!" Marius shouted.

"I'll stop being a jerk to you when you stop being a jerk to your mother."

"Why are you so concerned about my mother? Don't you have other things to worry about?"

"Your mother is involved in all the things that I currently have to worry about. And quite frankly I have seen enough familial tension without watching you throw your own family away," Hikari told him.

"Don't pretend this is about my family. This is about your family, and pretending otherwise just makes you look stupid."

"Not you too! For the last time, I am not hung up on my missing father!"

"Yes, you are. You've been hung up on it this entire time. Why else would you get so mad when I didn't support my mom."

"I dunno, maybe because I have standards? Dammit, Marius, stop putting this on me."  
"I'm not putting it on you. You started it. You're the one that no one likes anymore. Your so fake, Hikari-kun, you pretend to be nice but its all a lie."

"Shut up. Shut the fuck up!" Hikari shouted. Marius however, was not going to back down.

"You're only getting angry because you know I'm right. Where's your precious ego now?" Marius asked smugly. Hikari opened and closed his mouth a couple times before narrowing his eyebrows and turning away.

"I don't need to take this shit from you. I don't need to take this shit from anybody. I'm getting the fuck out of here!" With that Hikari walked out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He didn't stop there however, he was sick of these people, and he left the school as well. All alone he went out of the building desperate to escape from all the damned people in his life.

OOO

So that's the end of that chapter. I feel bad for Aizawa. His segment didn't even get aired. The legacy of Ukita will be lost forever. Guess what? Next time you get an L! A real, honest to goodness, not in a flash back, L!

Please review!


	15. Hiding Beneath the Bells

Hello everyone! I've been looking forward to writing this next chapter almost since starting the fic. So I did it really fast.

I don't own death note.

OOO

"Are we there yet?" Izzy asked, tugging on Mello's hair in order to get attention. His father was currently carrying him, piggyback style, so it was extraordinarily easy to reach.

"Does it look like we're there?" Mello asked testily. He was frowning, but there was not way for Izador to see this.

"No."

"Then why are you asking me if we're there?"

"Well, it's a secret orphanage, right? I figured it might be hidden, you know, like a ninja village or never never land or Hogwarts!" Izzy said excitedly peering over his father's shoulder, and attempting to look him in the eye. Mello turned his head to give his son a glare. His expression softened slightly at the look on his son's face. The kid was dead serious; he was truly excited at the idea of a magic orphanage.

"I hate to burst you bubble, Kiddo, but the only thing that keeps it hidden is the fact that it's nestled away in the middle of nowhere. That's why we're walking. It makes sure no one can find it."

"Oh, that's still pretty exciting, though! We're like spies or members of a secret organization or something!"

"That's actually pretty accurate, in a way. I mean, we all have nicknames, and most of our information has been destroyed…"

"It's more like an Genius Farm, Itt Bitt. They plant genius seeds and little genius babies grow up from the ground. They harvest them every spring."

"Matt!! Stop filling his head with lies! And for Christ's sake, pick a nickname and stick to it!" Mello shouted whirling around. Izador hung onto his neck and squealed in excitement.

"But I'm bored, Mello. I can't play my DS while I'm carrying the kid's and my bags. And that doesn't count as a new nickname because it's derived from an old one."

"I'll trade you for your and the kids bags for my bag and the kid himself. Have you ever walked a few kilometers with a four-year-old hanging from you neck, because it is tiring!" Mello said turning to face forward again. "And Izzy, don't listen to your dad. He's an idiot. It's just an orphanage that only excepts extraordinarily gifted children."

"Is this how conversations always go at you house?" Near asked.

"Do you even have conversations at your house?" Mello replied nastily.

"Not recently. It's been very quiet since Light was arrested. Even when we go over her mother's house, it's only Hikari and Mr. Yagami shouting at each other…"

"Thanks, Near. Thanks, for making me sound like a horrible person."

"Hey, is that it!" The group was rounding a hill when Izador, from his lofty perch, pointed ahead excitedly. The three men were not quiet as excited about the view. There, nestled in the little valley before them, was the building where they had spent their childhoods. There it stood as vast and intimidating as ever. It's bell tower reached up to the sky, tolling out the time. It was three 'o' clock, and suddenly the yard was filled with children. They came stampeding down the stairs and began to play games behind the imposing black iron fence. It was all so similar to the way it had been back in their day, that for a moment they didn't move.

"Come on, Pop!" Izzy said shaking his father's shoulders. Mello swallowed and led Near and Matt down the hill. He walked up to the gate and demanded attention.

"Hey, kids. Somebody open this gate!" The children gathered around the gate and stared up at them in wonder. Mello remembered how rare outside visitors had been back in the day, but it was still disturbing to be gawked at.

"Are you going to leave him here?" one kid asked pointing up Izador.

"ZOMG your gonna abandon me!"

"Izador, calm down. We're not going to leave you here," Mello said bucking his shoulders to bounce his son. "Listen, midgets. We're not here to drop the kid off. We're here to see some one. We grew up here; let us in!"

"We'll go ask," one kid said. He ran back into the house leaving the other to stare.

"You know, kids, you're the ones behind the bars. _We're_ not in a zoo."

"Who are you?" One girl asked.

"Mello."

"Matt."

"Near."

"Izador Keehl!"

The children were shocked. Izador had given his full name without any fear of retribution. Izzy imitated their open mouthed stares with disturbing accuracy. The Izzy v. Orphans staring contest was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Roger and a young woman.

"Well, well, well. I can't say I expected this," Roger said with feigned politeness.

"Long time no see," Mello said in a disinterested tone. "Listen, Rog. I'd love to catch up on all the little details of the past many years, but we're in a bit of a hurry. Where the fuck is L?"

"Mello! You can't speak that way in front of the children. We've been trying to reduce the amount of cursing going on since you left," the young woman said.

"Who are you?" Matt asked cocking his head.

"It's me, Linda."

"Who?" Matt repeated.

"Linda!"

"With the pig-tails," Near said quietly. Mello and Matt glanced at one another.

"Ohhh!" they both said, "right, her."

"It's nice to see you, Near," Linda said blushing slightly. All she received in response was a nod.

"Let us in, Roger!" Mello said angrily. "We have to see L."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Roger told him. "L would like to be left alone. You may not enter the premise. Come inside children; I don't want any of you to be negatively influenced."

"You bastard!" Mello shouted, but Matt put a hand on his arm to stop him. "Why'd you stop me?"

"We got in and out of this place a dozen times when we were kids. Let's just use one of the old secret paths."

"Brilliant, Matt!" Mello said hugging his husband. Near rolled his eyes, but followed them around to the side of the building anyway.

"Dammit, the Fence Scaling tree is gone." Mello growled.

"They got rid of the one on the other side of the fence too," Matt pointed out.

"The kids today seem to be much more obedient than we ever were," Mello said with mild interest. "Why do you think they bothered taking out the tree _after_ we left?"

"Roger was probably hoping that one time when you left you would never return," Near mumbled.

"Did you come on this trip with the sole purpose of making snide remarks?" Mello snapped.

"We can slip Izzy through that old hole under fence. We out grew it, so Roger probably forgot about it and never filled it in," Matt suggested.

"I wanna go through the fence!"

"I suppose it's worth a shot. Izzy, you've got to go and open the main gate for us," Mello said. Izador nodded resolutely. Together, Matt and Mello located the old dip under the fence and pointed it out to their son. Izador squeezed under the fence with relative ease before running off into the yard.

"Your going to turn him into a delinquent," Near observed moodily.

"Like fathers like son," Matt stated wisely, and they began to walk towards the front again.

OOO

Izador knew full well that there was no way he could open the gate on his own, but he also knew that ninjas were awesome. With this in mind he decided to blend in with the rest of the group; it was time for ninja-skills. Thinking quickly, Izador grabbed a ball from the lawn and flung it over the fence. He was pleased to see that it had actually made it; generally he sucked at such things.

He went into the house next, feeling none of the trepidation that his fathers would have felt. The hallways were filled with children who were running about and playing rather noisily. Izador liked it here; it was a comfortable kind of chaos. Smiling, as usual, Izador made his ways through the hallway looking for the lady he had seen outside. Her name was Linda, they had said. He wondered if the kids here called her by that name.

He was getting tired of looking for her. All this sneaking around was boring. Izador supposed that this made him a terrible ninja, but he decided robots were cooler anyway.

"MISS LINDAAAAAAAA," Izador shouted.

"What is it? Is some one hurt?" Linda said hurrying into the room.

"I left my ball outside, Miss Linda. One of the big kids threw it over the fence!"

"Which big kid?" she asked.

"I dunno, he pushed me on my face so I couldn't see. I don't care about that though! I just want it back!" Linda nodded and took Izador's hand. Izzy followed her, almost stunned at how well his plan was working. It occurred to him, as he was dragged through the hall, that it wouldn't have worked back home. He fit in here; he was another face in the crowd. He looked like all the other children and he sounded like all the other children. That never happened back in Japan. He was the blonde kid whose parents spoke to him in a different language. It was odd to fit in better in a place where he was the foreigner.

He followed Linda outside into the empty yard and pointed at the red ball, which was sitting benignly on the other side of the fence. She opened the gate and walked over to get it; Izador's plan had reached its climax.

"GO! GO! GO!" he screeched. Mello and Matt, pulling Near along behind them, came bolting through the open gate. Mello pulled the gate shut behind him leaving Linda locked out.

"Why did you shut it?" Matt asked as he picked Izador up.

"I dunno. I guess being here brings back the desire to be an ass hole to everyone I meet," Mello answered simply. Matt rolled his eyes and placed Izador in his husband's arms, before going to let his old schoolmate back in.

"Sorry about that, Linda. Old habits die hard," Matt said good-naturedly.

"You guys can't be in here!" she hissed, "and how did you get that kid to help you?"

"He's ours. Didn't you see him before?" Mello answered.

"I was hiding on your back, Papa! Like a baby ninja monkey!"

"What the hell is a baby ninja monkey?" Mello asked.

"What do you mean he's _yours_?" Linda asked in shock.

"Don't you watch the news at all? He's a little gay-by, same as L and Kira's kids. I knocked Matt up, and this is what happened," Mello told her brandishing Izador.

"I don't believe that," Linda stated dumbly.

"Yeah. It's like everyone's from Wammy's House worst nightmare. Mello and I reproduced," Matt said smirking, "but seriously it's been all over the news."

"L hasn't let anyone in the house watch the news since he's gotten here," Linda told him.

"Speaking of L," Near said pointedly, at last drawing attention to himself, "That's why, we're here isn't it."

"Right then men, we're moving in." Mello led the little troop in to the house, despite protests from Linda. They tromped through the hallways, scattering children everywhere.

"Roger get out here and tell us where L is!" Mello demanded. Roger appeared at the top of a large staircase and made his way slowly towards them.

"How did you get in here?" he asked in exasperation, "And after all that time you spent trying to break out."

"They had some inside help…" Linda said quietly. Roger raised an eyebrow, "They have a kid with them; he snuck in and tricked me into opening the gate."

"A kid?" Roger asked.

"Yes Rog, your worst nightmare. This be-goggled little imp is the result of Matt and I reproducing," Mello explained with a smirk. He had always enjoyed bothering Roger.

"What in God's name are you talking about?" Roger responded.

"Mello knocked me up," Matt said simply, "You probably should have spent more time telling us about birth control."

"That's not possible. It doesn't even make sense."

"Alright, this is officially pathetic. I'm taking control of this house. L's reign of terror is over. You people need to stop enabling him. Gather round everyone, I'm turning on the news," Mello made his way through the crowds of children to the living room. There was a large, but old television. It looked as though it hadn't been updated since they had left, and judging by Matt's scoff it hadn't been. Mello quickly flicked on the television and switched to the news.

"Looks like the trial hasn't quite started for today yet. That's good they'll probably talk about gay-bies than," Mello said.

They soon discovered that this wasn't the case. The newscasters were busy talking about the strange appearance of Kira worshipping zealots in the streets of Tokyo.

"When did that happen!?" Mello asked in shock.

"It must have been at some point when we were over the ocean, or trekking across England," Matt murmured.

"What's gonna happen to Rem?" Izador whimpered looking up at his father. Mello swallowed deeply and stroked his son's hair comfortingly. They watched in silence, every single person in the room stared at the horrifying scenes. There was a recap of the letter as well, and Light's worried warning about its threat to his children caused Izzy to start crying.

"I'm going home," Near said suddenly.

"What?" Mello asked.

"I have to go. I cannot be here now. Sayu needs me, and for all I know Chiro could be in danger as well. I have to go home. Now. I'm calling a cab."

"Near, you can't tell someone to come here!" Roger shouted. Near shuffled away without paying any attention.

"Bah," Roger grumbled, "You've corrupted him."

"Looks to me like the fugly midget grew a back bone," Mello said smirking. The grin faded quickly though and he faced Roger. "Now tell me, where is L?"

"I refuse to help you."

"Roger, you've got to!" Matt begged.

"No."

"Please, Mr. Roger. I promised Rem. We've gotta get her Pop back. Please!" Izador whined. His lip quivered with honest sadness.

"Fine. L is up on the top floor. He's in the old room beneath the bell tower. He's been there since he got here."

"Thanks Roger," Mello said seriously. "Izzy, would you be alright staying down here with Mr. Roger? Or are you too upset to leave me and Daddy?"

Roger stared in awe at the kind way in which Mello had addressed his son. He had trouble believing that this was the same delinquent youth that had snuck away with L so many years ago.

"I'll stay down here," Izzy said quietly. Mello nuzzled his son's hair sweetly before turning to his old caretaker.

"Roger, this is Izzy. Be nice or I'll make your life hell again. Here." Mello stuffed his son into the old man's arms.

"We'll be down soon, Itty-bitty-techno-chocolate!" Matt told his son, and then he and Mello dashed away to find their old hero.

OOO

L sat in the corner of his room eating candy in a miserable fashion. He was feeling lethargic and useless. The little candies that he was dropping into his mouth were bringing him no joy. He hadn't left the darkness of his room since he had first arrived, yet he knew precisely what day it was. He had been in there for months, with only the toll of the bells to mark the hour. He was a genius though, and he had kept track of each of those tolls and knew each of the passing days.

He was startled, suddenly, by the sound of his door being shook on its hinges. He backed further into his room, his eyes growing even wider than usual.

"Open the fucking door, L. Open this door or we'll knock it the fuck down!"

"Mello?" L croaked, his voice achy from lack of use. There was a loud bang and the door rattled wildly. The great detective stood still, like some caged animal, as Mello tried to break his way in.

"We could just burn it down," he heard Matt suggest in a rather calm voice. L hurried to unlock the door. He squinted as the dim light from the hallway reached his eyes.

"Hello L. We've come to bring you home," Mello said. His voice was only barely under his control, and it shook slightly with the effort of sounding polite.

"No," L said simply backing up into his room.

"Fuck that, L. You fucking hypocrite! Get the hell out of your little pity cell and talk to me. TALK TO ME!" Mello roared and stormed into the room. Matt followed him with some trepidation. "Why are you hiding? Why the fuck are you hiding!?"

"I can't go out there," L practically whimpered.

"Why the hell not!?"

"I'm scared," L said quietly.

"Of what?"

"Everything," L told him timidly. "I cannot go out there. Everyone will see me. There are cameras everywhere. I cannot have people see my face. It terrifies me. Even _I _think of myself as a letter."

"That's a shit reason, L. You can suck it up. Give me a better one, or I'm dragging you out of here by that greasy rat's nest you call hair," Mello told him, his voice dripping with disgust.

"Why should I go back? Light-kun is-" he stopped for a moment, "Light-kun is just going to die anyway. There's nothing I can do about it."

"This isn't about Light. He can take care of himself. Light's suffering for the crimes he committed, and while it would be nice of you to be there for him, that's not my concern. It's the children I'm worried about."

"The children…" L repeated dumbly. He was chewing on his thumb voraciously and watching Mello without blinking.

"Yes L, your children. Your kids are brave, a thousand times braver than you'll ever be, but they're still just children. Hikari's miserable; he's falling apart, and Rem's only four. She's taking care of everything; she needs some one to take care of her. You owe them, L."

"I cannot take care of them, Mello. Light is the one that is good with children. He is the one that always knows what to do with them. I cannot do it. They're better off without me."

"The only way to make sure you're a failure as a parent is to stay here and hide. Come on, L. It's time to take some responsibility. You have people to take care of," Mello told him. He offered L a hand and a calmer voice, but the older man just tried to back further away. "YOU FUCKING HYPOCRITE! Do you know who's a better man than you? Near. Near's a better fucking man than you. He came here with us, to try and help his sister's family by getting you back. But you know what? He decided that she needed him more there than here. Near went back home to be there for his family, and they're just on the fucking sidelines!"

"Mello, calm down," Matt said taking his husband's arm, "I have another idea."

As L sat curled in the corner and Mello stood shaking with fury in the middle of the room, Matt turned on the lights. The room was a mess; there were plates of half eaten sweets. Matt, however, found what he wanted; there was a T.V. in the room. He turned it on and went over to L.

"Just watch it," he said. The screen was mainly focused on Misa, whose testimony was being dubbed over for the average British viewer. There were some shots of Light and Rem though, and the look on L's face made clear the misery that he felt. Yet he only slunk further into his corner. Mello's fury washed back over him and he turned to shout at L, but they were all interrupted by a sudden change on the screen. The courtroom was gone and they were showing a newsroom again.

"We have just received breaking news in regards to the Kira case. This news is being delivered to the people inside the court as we speak. A message was sent to the Japanese NPA building only moments ago."

Displayed on the screen was a typed but wrinkled note. It said simply: "We have found our selves a new god." The picture that accompanied it was the truly terrifying thing. It was a picture of Hikari, bound, gagged, and passed out, laid out across the back seat of some nondescript car.

"What have I done?" said L, and he stood up.

OOO

I hoped you like this chapter (and yes L and Mello's discussion is a role reversal of their argument in chapter 13).

Please review.


	16. Son of God

Here is yet another chapter. I've started to diverge from my initial plan, but I think it'll be all right.

I don't own death note!

OOO

L had sprung into action almost immediately after seeing the photo of his son on television. For someone who had spent a few months barely moving, he managed to get from his room to the first floor with surprising speed. Without thinking, Matt and Mello had followed him. If L were willing to take control than they were more than willing to follow him like they always had.

Before any of them had entered the entertainment room that housed the television, it had already become clear that everyone down stairs had seen the news. Izador was crying loud enough that it could be heard throughout the house.

"Roger!" L ordered as he entered the room, "I need you to put me in contact with the NPA. Hurry!"

Mello took Izador from Roger, who then led them out of the room and down the hall.

"Here. You'll remember this room, Matt. It's where we keep most of the computers. Could you help me set everything up?"

"Sure," Matt nodded. He and Roger proceeded to prepare the computers with masterful speed.

"What are you going to do," Mello asked over the sound of Izador's inconsolable wailing.

"I am going to save my son."

OOO

Light did not react immediately upon hearing of his son's capture. He didn't know how to react. He had never felt such a rush of strong emotion in his life. He felt suddenly desolate and furious all at once. His son, his first child, had been taken from him and there was nothing he could do about it. Here he sat, his arms chained together with no control over his life, while his son was in the hands of some crazed maniacs. More than anything, however, Light hated himself in that moment. It was his fault entirely that those people had taken him.

"Dammit! Hikari!" he shouted breaking the silence of the room. Everyone else had frozen when they'd heard the news as well and they at last began to react. Chaos seemed to descend on most of the people in the room and every one began to talk madly. Sayu began to weep while Chiro wailed miserably in her lap. Sachiko fainted onto her husband who stood up and laid her down gently.

"Everyone be quiet for a moment. We need to think this through," he said taking control of the situation. "Court can't go on like this. This crisis involves too many people here. I'm going to contact the NPA."

He walked over to his son who sat, staring at the floor in utter distress. He placed a hand on his shoulder. Light looked up at him in confusion.

"Don't worry we'll get him back."

"What is he saying?" Ericson demanded. He couldn't understand the Japanese that the other man had spoken in. He looked to Rem, expecting a speedy translation, but she seemed to have frozen where she stood before the podium.

"He says that we should put the court on hold sir," one of the translators piped up, "He also said he was going to call the NPA."

Ericson watched as the Japanese man proceeded to do just that. With his hand still on Light's shoulder, he dialed a number and held his phone up to his ear.

"Tell me what he's saying, alright?" Ericson asked the translator and the man nodded.

"Hello, this is Superintendent Yagami. Yes, we've heard. You realize that this case cannot continue until the boy is found, don't you? I know I'm personally involved in this, but that doesn't change what I just said. How do you plan to proceed?" He was quiet for a while, listening to some extended monologue on the other end of the phone. "Alright, I suppose that's reasonable, I'll tell them."

Soichiro hung up his phone and sighed heavily.

"They're putting as many men as they can on the case," he spoke to the general assembly, but focused mainly on Light. "However, the two Kira's must remain locked up. There will be a radio with a video feed connecting you to the outside world, but they are concerned that you may become violent in this situation."

"What? No!" Light shouted. "I want to help rescue Hikari!"

"Light, please. They're only going to start moving on this once they're sure you two will be locked up. And besides-" he stopped as his phone began to ring. He picked it up and spoke hurriedly with the man on the other side.

"Good news, Light," Soichiro said with a relieved smile, "L just took the case."

OOO

When Soichiro entered the room delegated for the people involved in rescuing Hikari, he was shocked. For one thing, he hadn't expected so many people. He had thought, perhaps, that everyone who was against Kira would be willing to let Hikari fall by the wayside, perhaps even blaming his fate on some sort of hereditary Karma. This didn't appear to be the case. He supposed they all must have had their own reasons, they may even have simply wanted to make sure the court case would continue as soon as possible, whatever the reason, there would certainly be no shortage of man power.

More than that, however, Soichiro was shocked by the three large screens that had been set up at the front of the room. They were simple white screens with single letters written on each of them. The worlds three greatest detectives M, N and, of course, L, were helping in the case.

"Soichiro-san, I am glad to see you here," came the distorted voice from the screen labeled L.

"Not as glad as I am to hear from you," he answered truthfully. He was mad at L for a number of things, for hiding the truth and abandoning his children, but he couldn't deny that knowing L was involved in the case was a relief. "Will you be coming back?"

"Not just yet," L responded, "It is hard to keep in contact during travel, so I will not be leaving until we have a definite lead. N is already on his way back, however."

"We're sending him back with the Death Notes," said Mello's voice from the M screen. "It was a pain in the ass to chase him down and get them to him, so make sure no one mugs him or anything. Oh, and L, turn off the damned voice changer, everyone's going to be seeing you soon enough as it is."

There was a moment of hesitance and then suddenly L was speaking to everyone as himself.

"Anyway, I would like to start looking at this investigation from a number of angles…"

OOO

Rem hadn't cried when Light got arrested, she hadn't cried when it became apparent that L was not coming back, and she hadn't cried when she heard that Hikari was kidnapped. She had frozen when she had heard about Hikari, but her Grandfather, had taken control, so she felt she could relax slightly. Yet she was still disturbed that her number of caretakers was depleting so quickly. She received a hug from both Light and Soichiro, before they left for the NPA building and was able to smile at them both.

She decided that she was feeling just fine; she could still save her father, her grandfather could still save Hikari, and L was coming back to help save them both. Rem turned to converse with Ryuk who, unbeknownst to most of the world, had been floating around her during the trial that morning. However, she discovered that he was going up through the ceiling.

"Ryuk-san, where are you going?" she questioned looking up at him.

"I've got to get the jail where they're keepin' your dad," he told her.

"Why?" she asked. Ryuk wasn't the best Shinigami, and left her Dad alone relatively often.

"Well, he seems kind of upset right now. He might do something crazy, like try to kill himself or something." Ryuk had never been one to mince words.

"I don't think he'll do that," Rem told him.

"If I had to bet, I'd say he wouldn't. But I can't count it out either. Either way I can't let him do it, because I've got to be the one to kill him, see? So I've got to be there," he told her.

"Don't go, Ryuk-san!" she said with such sudden passion that the shinigami was surprised. She never spoke like that.

"I'm sorry, kid, but I have to go," he said and he opened his wings and proceeded through the ceiling.

"No! Ryuk-san! RYUK-SAN!"

Rem had been pitied by a number of people because she did not have a mother. Yet it had never bothered her because she had so many people to look after her. There were her two fathers for one thing; if anything were to happen to one she always had the other to fall back on. If in the, seemingly rare, case that both of them were taken from her there was Hikari. He may have been young and somewhat bad with authority, but he had always been very caring towards her. Yet, even he was not the final level of protection with which Rem had been so luckily gifted. There was always Ryuk. God of Death he may have been, but to her he was simply a part of the family, another father to care for her.

As Rem watched the last member of her family disappear she started to panic. Tears began to well in her eyes and roll down her cheeks, and she started to hyperventilate. Rem had never been particularly emotional and she wasn't used to it. The sudden rush of terror and despair only served to frighten her more and she didn't know what to do.

She needed to get one of them back as soon as possible. She had to follow him. Before anyone could stop her she rushed the aisle and out the front door.

OOO

When Hikari first woke up he didn't know where he was. He felt groggy and his eyes didn't quite focus. He first became aware of the fact that he was lying on something that wasn't his bed. It wasn't a bed at all or even a flat surface for that matter. It was a chair, he realized slowly, a large chair that someone had placed him in. He sat up slowly, running his hands along the arms of it. They felt ornate and finely carved, and the cloth along the back was soft and obviously of good quality.

He began to panic. He didn't belong here. He didn't know where he was. His eyes began to come into focus and he realized that he was in a room filled with people. It was a windowless room that lacked both natural and electric lights, but each of the people before him was holding a candle. They were faceless, all of them; they wore black masks that were lit from below. It was frightening to see the shadows dance and flicker on their blank heads. Hikari almost whimpered, but couldn't find the strength.

He briefly considered making some daring escape, but his muscles weren't quite listening. It occurred to him that he must have been drugged and that there was nothing he could do until it wore off. One of the faceless zealots, for Hikari was sure that they were the same people who had been marching in the streets the day before, came closer to him. He tried to inch away, but there was nowhere to go.

"Welcome to our secret temple Son of Kira. We have brought you here to remake you into a god that rivals even your sire." The man bent towards Hikari and produced a rope from inside his cloak.

"What are you doing?" Hikari gasped out as the rope began to snake around his body. He was being tied to the tremendous chair, and as he realized this he began to squirm.

"We cannot have you leaving us, Son of Kira. You must stay in your throne. Do not fear us, Son of Kira, for we are only helping your development."

Hikari decided that he had to be dreaming. There was simply no way that this was actually happening. These people would have to be insane to think that kidnapping him was somehow the same as worship. He looked at the man in absolute terror and disbelief.

"We have brought you people who need judgment," the man said. His voice was filled with some sort of twisted joy. The flames that seemed to float in the darkness before him split apart like the red sea. Through the crowd came two more masked phantoms, but they brought with them two unmasked and frightened looking people.

They were a girl and a boy, who couldn't have been much older than Hikari himself. They were gaunt and hungry looking, but their eyes were filled with horrified adrenaline. He stared back at them with the same sort of fear, and found that he was shaking uncontrollably.

"Son of God," said the man who had tied up Hikari, "We have gathered some criminals for you. We found them ourselves. They are drug dealers, your holiness. We found them on the streets. We would have served justice ourselves, but we thought it best to let you do it."

Hikari stared at the man in confusion. These kids were petty criminals at best, and he was relatively sure that even his father hadn't generally killed their kind. They may well have been drug dealers, but surely they were small time. They probably only made sales amongst their pot head groups of friends. There were kids like them everywhere.

"Well, Son of Kira, are you going to judge them?" the lead man asked. Hikari remained silent and continued to stare. "Kill them!"

"I can't," Hikari told him quietly. He could feel his heart beating faster and his body continuing to shake.

"Did he not teach you how?" the man questioned. Hikari mouthed wordlessly for a moment before answering.

"You need a death note," he answered simply.

"That is a lie!" the man shouted at him. "God is not tied down to some petty object. God's testimony is a lie. He is powerful; he is tricking them."

Hikari trembled at the sound of the man's voice. He had been shouted at before, dozens of times in just the past few days, but none of it had ever been this terrifying. The man was insane. There was no logic whatsoever in his words or his beliefs. He had decided that Kira was a great god, and wouldn't hear anything else. He would pick and choose what he felt was truth and then support it with his whole soul. Hikari had never had to deal with someone like that and he had never been at someone's mercy as he was now. Tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"I don't know what you want me to do," he pleaded.

"This is pathetic," the man said. "You are not worthy of God. We shall have to send a plea to God, asking him to send you some of his powers."

The man made his way to the front of the platform on which Hikari's throne was situated. He looked out over the faceless mob and raised his arm up, and Hikari figured he must have been like a priest to this cult.

"Bring the camera that we had prepared. We must send God a message. Before that, however, we must show God's Son the true meaning of judgment," The man made his way towards the trembling criminals and held out his hand. One of the other Kira followers handed him a large knife.

The teenagers began to scream and struggle, but their captors held them fast. Hikari could feel himself screaming as well, although it was difficult to discern his voice from theirs. The man, without any sort hesitance, raised the knife and slit the boy's throat. The blood sprayed out splattering on the floor and flecks of it landed on Hikari's face. The girl's screams grew more frantic and Hikari's breath caught in his chest. The merciless priest moved onto the girl, cutting her throat with the same simple guiltless motion that he had used on the boy. More blood sprayed Hikari, and suddenly he lost control of himself.

He leaned his head as far to the side as he could and he vomited. The shaking of his body had grown violent by this point and he continued to dry heave long after his stomach was emptied. He wept, as he shivered in his chair, and wondered if he would ever see his family again, and what he had done to deserve this.

OOO

I hope you enjoyed this suddenly violent chapter.

Please review.


	17. I Don't Believe in Justice

Here is yet another chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

I do not own death note.

OOO

Sayu had never seen anything come crashing down faster than her life was at that moment. Her nephew was kidnapped, her mother had fainted, her son was bawling, her husband was halfway across the world, and her niece had just run out of the courtroom. She didn't know what to do. She had to get Rem back, there was no reason that the zealots would stop at only Hikari, but she couldn't simply leave her mother there. There had to be someone she could ask for help.

Across the aisle she saw the prosecutor. For all that he was trying to get her brother put to death, he seemed like a good-hearted sort of person, and she was in a desperate position.

"Mr. Prosecutor?" she called out. Sayu was grateful that she had married a native English speaker; she had gotten good enough at speaking the language to at least ask for help. Ericson turned to face her in surprise. She waved him over and he complied tentatively.

"Please, Mister. Rem ran out the door. Get her, please!" Sayu pleaded. Ericson nodded, although he seemed somewhat confused. He glanced around quickly, as though trying to see what whether it would be okay to leave. He then left quickly, and Sayu could only watch. She held Chiro close to her chest and went back to her mother. She held them both tightly. Sayu didn't know why it was so hard to hold onto her family.

OOO

Rem had managed to get herself lost. She had never been lost before; she always remembered precisely where she had come from and could follow that path back. In her panic, however, she hadn't paid any attention to where she was going. She started to cry. Deep back in her mind, she was somewhat ashamed for her behavior. It seemed so unforgivably common to simply sit down and cry. Yet she had no idea what else to do.

She was completely alone in the middle of the city and there was no one she could contact for help. It occurred to her that someone would probably recognize her eventually, but that could just as likely end up badly. She made her way into an ally way and hunkered down in the shadows. She buried her head in her arms and wept at her own helplessness.

Out on the street, Ericson glanced about desperately. He had been so sure he was on the right track; he was positive she had come this way. Yet, she had somehow managed to disappear from view. He cursed silently; he had no idea what he was doing out here. There was no reason for him to be traipsing about Tokyo looking for his courtroom rival. He sighed and reminded himself that she was only a child. No matter how brilliant she was or who her father happened to be, she was still only four years old. He couldn't leave her alone.

He wandered down the sidewalk, glancing all over. He even ducked into a few buildings to see if she had entered, but it was to no avail. Ericson considered calling out to her, but thought it might be a bad idea. She was too well known. It could be dangerous to make her loss public knowledge. Thinking it pointless, Ericson cast a glance down an ally.

"Prosecutor?" a small voice asked from the shadows. He came closer and saw Rem curled up on the ground. She sniffled miserably up at him.

"Come here," he said and, somewhat to his surprise, she did so obediently. "Why did you run away?"

"I was following Ryuk," she said simply before adding, "he is all I have left. No one else will take care of me."

"You're grandparents will care for you, and you're aunt."

"It's not the same," she murmured. He looked her over briefly. He cast an indecisive glance at the sky before bending down to speak to her on her level.

"I know it's not the same, but it'll do for now, won't it. You're not alone, Rem." He held out his arms to her, unsure of how she would react. Rem's lip quivered slightly and she held back a moment, but she suddenly launched toward him. He picked his rival up gently as she wept against his shoulder.

OOO

Hikari glanced up from his misery to see that a camera was being set up in front of him. The sight barely managed to peak his interest, but his fear rose again as some of the black masked worshippers came up to flank him. The leader stepped in front of him, blocking Hikari from the camera's view.

He wasn't entirely sure what was going on but he was certain it wouldn't end well. His terror began to ratchet back up to its previous highs and he struggled pointlessly against the ropes that bound him.

"Are you sure that Sakura Television is receiving our signal?" the leader asked.

"Yes, sir." a voice called out from the mass of black robes before them. The headman nodded, and then began speaking. Hikari could only assume the camera had been turned on.

"This is a message to Kira from his followers. We have, in our possession, the one who should be heir to your powers. However, he has failed to punish the sinners we brought before him, and we have been forced to sacrifice them ourselves. We humbly ask that you bestow a small portion of your powers upon your son. We will give your holy son a chance to communicate with you now."

The leader moved aside and Hikari found himself face to face with the camera. How often had he performed for the world? How often had he enjoyed the feeling of being the center of attention, and being in complete control? Now the camera lens stared back at him, a billion eyes all focused on him now, and he was ashamed. The whole world saw him covered in blood, sweat and vomit. Hikari had never felt so vulnerable before. It wasn't fair. Why was he here what had he done? He whimpered and tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"Son of God, why don't you speak to him?" the masked leader asked. Hikari shook his head in response, before managing to squeak out an answer.

"I…I don't know what to say…"

"Beg him for the right to administer justice! Ask him to give you the power to strike sin from this rotten planet. Request the privilege of his holy power!"  
Hikari frowned to himself suddenly. He felt a new discomfort welling up within him. It wasn't the horror and wretched misery that had been stewing up within him since he had awoken; he was angry.

"Those powers wouldn't do me any good if I had them," he said fiercely, "I don't believe in justice!"

There was silence in the room after Hikari spoke, and his words seemed to remain hanging in the air. He felt a sudden confidence rise with in him. To have spoken without reprimand of any sort seemed to him like a return of power. If he could shut up his captors with a few words, than surely they did not have complete control.

"I don't believe in justice," he repeated. "I never have. I don't understand how anyone can be so passionate about something like that. You can't stop murder or rape or any of those terrible things! People have been committing horrible crimes since the beginning of time! How can anyone be so idealistic as to think that they can end it? The best a person can do is to protect those close to him and hope for the best! Life's hard enough without playing the hero! My grandfather and my fathers both have lived their lives trying to protect others and it hasn't done them any good! They couldn't save me!

And even when they do manage to protect people, they don't get the thanks they deserve. Look at you! You say you're thankful to my father, and then you take his kid away! You can't threaten him and worship him at the same time! You can't-"

"Rebel! Traitor! Treasonous ungrateful little bastard!" In a moment Hikari found his neck in the hands of the lead Kira worshipper. His bravery from the moment before faded in an instant. He was being choked; he was going to die, "You do not deserve to be the scion of God! You horrible little worm."

The man's masked face was so close now that he could see the black cloth flutter with each crazed word. He tried to speak, to plead for his life, but he could not draw breath. He was released from the vice grip as suddenly as he had come into it, and he leaned forward gasping frantically for air. The leader had turned his back to Hikari again, and was now facing the world.

"Oh, Holy Kira! Please show to us your will! Grant this child your powers or strike him down for his impudence! Seven days, great Lord! Unleash your will in seven days or, Great Kira, we will sacrifice him for you!"

"No!" Hikari cried frantically, "No please! Please, don't. Someone help me! Please, Dad, Pop, someone! Help me! Help me!"

OOO

Blood rolled down to the end of L's elbow from the tip of his thumb, but he didn't notice. He stared numbly at the now blank screen before him, his son's plea ringing in his mind. The screen lit up again and he found himself facing the Japanese police force once again. Their faces were all white and terrified from watching the same broadcast. No one spoke.

"L. Are you alright?" Mello asked. He had been sitting across the room, but he walked over and put a hand on his old hero's shoulder. L was shaken from his stunned misery.

"I am fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. This changes nothing. A week is nothing. We will get him back before they can…"he couldn't quite manage to finish the sentence, but he assumed that Mello understood. He flicked his speaker back on before the blond could question him further.

"As you can see," L said, addressing the assembled policemen with less control than he would have wished, "We have no time to waste. As terrifying as that message was, it may also contain vital clues. I have someone trying to trace the transmission already, but I would still like a few more to take on that job. Also someone must go to Sakura television and question them. Another group needs to review the video for any clues that can be found in its contents. And finally... Yagami-san, please make sure that Light-kun is alright."

L turned his own transmission off and watched as the policemen scattered about to do their various jobs. A wave of sorrow threatened to fall over him, but he stood up and ignored it. He had spent enough time on misery; there was work to be done.

OOO

Matsuda didn't know what to do with himself. He was being ignored by everyone around him. At L's beckoning the chief had left to check on Light and so no one was left who would interact with the husband of the second Kira. He tried to worm his way into Aizawa's group, but he felt rather useless.

"We need to try and figure out precisely when the boy was kidnapped. We can get a much better sense of how far they could have traveled. Now the first pictures arrived a little before eight 'o' clock this morning. At the point the picture was taken he was already in transition, however, we do not know whether this was still true at the point the picture was received. We need to try and trace precisely-"

It was at that moment that Matsuda's cell phone went off. Everyone in the group turned and glared at him, and Matsuda turned red. He picked up his phone to silence it, but stopped when he realized it was his son.

"Daddy!" This was all Marius said before starting to sob.

"Are you alright? Where are you?" Marius asked hurriedly. It hadn't occurred to him until precisely that moment that his son might be in danger as well.

"I'm at school," the child whimpered.

"Good. Stay there and I'll come get you. Hikari was-"

"I know and it's all my fault!"

"Shhh, Mari calm down. It's not your fault. How could this be you fault?"

"We got in a fight and then he stormed out of school. If he hadn't left then-"

"You know when he left?" Matsuda asked. The accusing stares of the policemen suddenly turned into looks of interest. "Mari, I'm going to give the phone to Mr.Aizawa, okay? I want you tell him everything about when Hikari left. Don't worry, Marius. I promise we'll save him. I'm going to come get you. Just keep talking to Mr.Aizawa, alright?"

"Alright," Marius responded weakly. Matsuda turned to his co-worker and fixed him with a serious stare.

"Don't hang up on him until I get there, even if you get all the information you need. He doesn't need to be alone right now. And be nice. Nothing Misa did is his fault." He thrust the cell phone into Aizawa's hands and hurried out the door.

OOO

Ryuk generally had one of two emotions. There was having fun, and there was being bored. Right now, he was feeling neither. Light was practically beside himself with grief, but it wasn't funny. The human was quivering as he stared at the now blank screen that had displayed his miserable son. His child was covered in blood and vomit, and his life was being threatened, and there was nothing Light could do about it.

Ryuk wasn't enjoying seeing the human like this. For all that Light kept mumbling that it was all his fault, he hadn't really done anything. There wasn't the joy of watching him fall into his own traps. He just seemed unhappy. Worst and most confusing of all, Ryuk felt mildly concerned himself. He liked Hikari. He was fun, and he pestered his father a lot. But the Hikari on the screen had lost his spunk by the time everything had gone blank. He had begged.

The door opened, and Soichiro came quickly into the room. Ryuk stayed where he was. Soichiro had never touched his Death Note; he couldn't see him. Light made no response to his father's sudden entrance.

"Light, are you alright?" Soichiro asked. It was a stupid question, Ryuk thought; people who were 'alright' didn't mumble to themselves and shake. The old policeman squatted down in front of his son and tried to catch his eye, "Look at me Light."

Light seemed to calm down a little, and Soichiro moved to sit next to him. He pulled his son close to him and held him there in a one armed hug. They were quiet as Light stopped shaking and began to regain control of his breathing.

"It's terrifying isn't it? Watching your child go through something like that," Soichiro asked quietly.

"It's different," Light said, vehemence building in his voice, "Hikari doesn't deserve this! It's my fault, Dad! When I was locked up, I had actually done something. But Hikari's being punished for my actions."

"Shh," Soichiro told his son. "The reasons don't matter. Those men are insane; there's nothing you could have done about this."

"But-"

"Shh, Light, calm down. It's going to be all right. You should see how many police officers are working to save him. L has complete control of the situation. You have nothing to fear. We'll get him back."

"Even if we do," Light said quietly, "I'm worried about him. He looked so scared. Everything isn't just going to go back to normal. There was blood on him, Dad. He'll never forget this."

"You're right. This isn't something he'll be able to brush off. But he's a strong kid. He'll get through it, even if it takes a while. Don't blame yourself, Light."

The younger man opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by his father's cell phone.

"Hello?" Soichiro asked. He then looked exceedingly confused. The speaker on the other end was talking in English, and doing so at an impressive rate, such that most native speakers would have trouble following what he was saying. There was the sound of movement and then another voice.

"Hello Grandfather."

"Rem!" Light said, "Who are you with?"

"I got lost, but Prosecutor Ericson found me. We went back to the courtroom but Grandmother and Aunt Sayu had to hurry to the airport. Then the video came on, but the judge would not let me watch it. I want to help find him, Daddy. Tell them to let me watch it."

"No," Light replied sternly, "L's going to rescue him, so don't you worry about it. Can I talk to the prosecutor?"

Rem made a disappointed noise, but handed the phone back to the man she was with.

"Thank you for finding her," Light told him. As far as he was concerned, this man had more than made up for trying to get him killed. "Listen, could you please bring her to the NPA building? I'm not allowed to go anywhere, but I think it would be permissible to have her here with me. Please!"

"I'll be there as soon as possible," came the reply and then he hung up.

"I just want my family back together," Light told his father miserably. "I don't believe in everything Hikari said. There is a justice, even if mine was wrong. I'm sure you don't regret your years in the force. But when it comes down to life's worst moments, I think everybody just wants those close to them to be safe.

Soichiro sighed and nodded, "I'll never ask for anything again if I can have another happy Sunday dinner."

OOO

Soichiro wishes it were chapter four again. Alas it cannot be.

Reviews please!


	18. You're Okay

Here's another chapter!

I don't own death note.

OOO

Marius eyed the door before him warily. This was the last place he wanted to be right now on this day of misery. While he knew that he should really let his father get back to work, he really didn't want him to leave him there alone. Unfortunately, Matsuda was not being his savior, and instead was going forward to open the door.

"Is there really no where else I can go?" Marius asked one last time, grabbing his father's arm and looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"I can't think of anything else. I have to work, all my friends have to work, and I don't want you home alone right now. This is the safest place for you," Matsuda told him.

"But I slept at school last night, I need a shower, and I need to change my clothes. And what if I have to go to the bathroom? The jail cells are monitored right? I don't think I'm comfortable with that and-"

"Are you really that scared to see her?" Matsuda asked and Marius grew quiet. He shrugged and averted his eyes.

"I don't know…"

"Just do this for Hikari, okay? He needs even guys like me to help find him." Marius nodded in response and let his father open the door to the cell.

"Matsu? What are you- Marius!?" Misa gasped in shock at the sight of her son peering at her nervously from behind her husband. The boy said nothing and simply gazed at the ground.

"Listen, Misa. I got permission from some of the higher-ups to let him stay here with you for now. I figure those crazy Kira worshippers, er no offense, might come after him too so I didn't want to leave him at home or anything. But I need to help find Hikari-kun. So can you watch him?"

"What else would I have to do?" Misa asked.

"I guess that's true… It just seemed weird not to ask," Matsuda laughed nervously before quickly kissing his wife and hurrying out the door. It shut with such a tremendously loud noise, that Marius jerked his head up in shock. He found himself looking straight into his mother's eyes and immediately wished he'd stayed staring at the ground.

"Mari, would it be alright if I gave you a hug?" Misa asked quietly. Marius's eyes widened in surprise; for some reason or another he had expected that his mother would be different now. Finding out that she was second Kira had really been a shock to him. His view of her had changed completely and it was odd, somehow, to see that she was still very much the same.

He nodded his silent assent and Misa came to him and wrapped her arms around him. It felt exactly the same as all the other times she had hugged him. Well, perhaps not _exactly _the same; he could tell she was a little thinner and she was squeezing him tighter than ever before, but other than that there was no difference. She didn't feel like a murderer; she felt like his mom, and he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry Mom!" he said, tears beginning to run down his face, "Hikari was right. I judged you too fast. I'm sorry."

"Oh, Mari, I don't care. I'm just glad to get to see you!" They hugged one another tighter still and didn't let go for a long time. Eventually Misa pulled her son over to her uncomfortable little cot to sit down.

"Are you worried about Hikari?" she asked gently. Marius nodded and wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

"I just want him back," Marius said softly. He leaned against her and buried his face in her shoulder. It felt so natural to be there with her. The jail and her past crimes seemed so irrelevant. He wished he had come to see her sooner. It seemed as though Hikari had been right all along. "I'm still not forgiving him though…"

"What?" Misa asked.

"Oh, well, I was thinking. If Hikari gets rescued I'll be more thankful than anything ever, but I'm still not forgiving him for talking so angrily to me even if he was right." Marius grew quiet, "Do you think I should forgive him either way?"

"I would if it were me, but that's probably just a good reason not to do it," Misa said, frowning slightly.

"Why?"

"I have a tendency to let Yagami boys get walk all over me."

OOO

"Dad didn't come home last night," Sayu said as she poured milk into Chiro's cereal. It was an obvious statement, but she felt that someone had to acknowledge it.

"I do hope he's taking care of himself," Sachiko murmured quietly. There was a miserable atmosphere hanging over the table as worry about Hikari swirled in everyone's minds. The only noise was the sound of Near typing away at his laptop. He was discussing the Hikari case with Mello and didn't seem all that interested in the rest of the family.

"Knowing Dad he's probably forgotten that food even exists. Especially considering this case is so important to him," Sayu said to her mother.

"He won't be any help at all if he makes himself ill."

"I think I'll take something up to him. I feel useless just sitting here. Do you want to come, Chiro?"

"Yeah," the little boy said decisively digging his spoon into his breakfast. When they had finished their meal, Sayu packed up a lunch and took her son out the door. Near looked up in surprise when the door shut.

"Where did they go?" he asked.

"They're going to the NPA building to bring some food to Soichiro," Sachiko answered, surprised that Near had missed the previous conversation completely. If at all possible, the young man's face went even paler.

"That's not safe," he said scrambling to get up from his chair. He shut his laptop quickly, without giving Mello any word of warning, and hurried out of the house. "Sayu wait!"

Sayu turned around in surprise to see Near running up to her still just in his socks. She raised an eyebrow at him, but stopped walking.

"It is not safe. You and Chiro-chan could be targets," he told her.

"I can't just sit around and do nothing. I'll go stir crazy. I want to help in any way that I can," Sayu responded in frustration.

"Grandpa needs sustenance or Hikari will never get saved!" Chiro added.

"I know. I was just going to go with you to make sure you were safe," Near said quietly. Sayu stared at him. She new that it really wasn't in her best interest to wander the streets with only her small husband for protection, but he looked so determined that she simply smiled and let him walk ahead.

It was a beautiful day, and the streets, as they entered the major part of the city, were bustling. It seemed odd that everything could simply go on as usual. Life seemed almost normal. They got a few looks of course, their faces were well known now, but considering Near was wearing pajamas and no shoes, they would have been stared at anyway.

When they reached the NPA building, Sayu made her way to the front desk to ask if her father was in his office. She had done this so often that it was almost a natural reflex. The man at the desk, however, did not even wait for her to speak. He simply waved for her to follow and led her and her family deeper into the building. It was a strange feeling, to have this man know, simply by looking at her, who she was and everything that was going on in her life. The man opened the door to a large room and let the River family enter alone. All eyes turned to face them, and Sayu found herself blushing. Without even looking, she knew that Near was probably trying his damnedest to hide behind his hair.

"Oh, so there you are! Way to just bail on our conversation like that!" Near looked up in surprise, and tried to locate where this voice was coming from. When he saw the two computer screens thst were lit up at the front of the room he calmed down. Those stark letters were more natural to him than being in such a large group of people.

"I apologize, Mello. I was in a hurry."

"I'm sure you were," the M screen said, and then as after thought, "Little bastard."

"Hey Chiro!" said a different voice from the same screen, "I'm in jolly old England, and I'm helping my Daddy trace electronic signals!"

"Hi, Izzy," Chiro replied despondently.

"Izzy, I'm trying to work. Go help Matt."

"But we're not getting anywhere. The signal has been all jumbled up, and they made it come from different places and junk. Can't I help you?"

"No! If you're bored go play," Mello snapped.

"You should really keep him under control," Near said monotonously.

"Shut the fuck up, Near!"

"You really shouldn't talk like that in front small children."

"What part of 'shut up' is so difficult for you to understand?"

"Actually, if the saying is taken quite literally it does not make any real sense. What does 'shutting up' have to do with being quiet?"

"Stop bickering. I am trying to concentrate." The voice was L's. It was quiet, as usual, but contained a surprising degree of harshness. "If the two of you aren't going to be any help than please stop distracting those of us who are trying to work."

"Sorry L," Mello and Near said quietly.

"Yeah sorry," Izador mumbled. The officers who had stopped their work to observe the fight between Mello and Near, immediately began to work again. Near set himself at one table and opened up his laptop and Chiro went to sit on his father's lap after Sayu put him down. Sayu made her way over to her own father who was speaking very seriously with a group of officers.

"Sorry about the interruption Dad," she said as she walked over, "I brought you something to eat."

"Thank you dear," he said giving her a weary smile. He turned to his officers again, "If you would excuse me for a minute, I'd like to speak to my daughter."

"How is everything going?" Sayu asked.

"To be honest we haven't made much progress. They're covering their tracks unbelievable well for a group of that size. The video didn't give us much help either. The lighting is so poor that very little can be made out of the background. Ryuuzaki has drawn two conclusions, but he's not positive on either of them."

"What are they?" Sayu asked in concern.

"Judging by the lighting, he thinks it's quite possible that they are underground, and judging by the acoustics, he guessed that they were probably in a very large room."

"That's not really much to go by," Sayu said quietly. Then with a little more vigor she added, "If there's anything I can do just ask me. I really want to help in anyway I can."

"Actually," Soichiro began tentatively, "Would it be possible for you to bring Rem and Marius back to your mother and my house so that they can have a chance to change and wash up? I know it sounds pointless, but it would really be a help. The two of them can't simply spend the entire week locked up, and neither Matsuda nor I feel that we can leave."

"Sure Dad of course! Would it be all right if I leave Chiro here with Nate for now? I don't know; he might actually be able to help."

"That would be fine," He told her turning back to work. He stopped suddenly and turned to her, "Take a cab back, would you? It simply isn't safe for you and those two children to be wandering about alone."

Sayu gave him a weary smile and turned to take her leave.

OOO

Time seemed to pass slowly as the week went on. Every piece of data was poured over, every possibility was discussed. The ever-present stress seemed prolonged by the inching minutes. Paradoxically time also seemed to pass entirely too quickly. Nothing seemed to get accomplished, and suddenly someone would glance at the clock and realize another day had passed. It was as though time had suddenly lurched forward while no one was looking.

L did not rest, a return to an old habit that he had somewhat given up since settling down with Light. His insomnia was, if at all possible, even worse than it had been during the Kira investigation. He would not let others relax either, and he kept Mello and Matt busy constantly. On the sixth day after Hikari's life had been threatened, L made arrangements to return to Japan. The investigation remained stuck, but he could not stand to stay away any longer. He wanted to be there.

For Light the week passed without his involvement. For the most part he felt forgotten down in his cell. Rem was his only real comfort. She spent the days with him and he got to speak with her more than he had in a long time. The two of them kept a constant eye on the investigation room, which they could observe via closed circuit television. Light had been given a button and a microphone with which to communicate, but neither he nor Rem had touched it. They weren't being provided with enough information to allow them to help. They had asked Ryuk a few times if he would go out and look for Hikari. He said he wasn't allowed to, and left it at that. The shinigami generally tried not to speak much to either of them.

For Hikari time seemed to have ceased existing entirely. The acts of waking and sleeping seemed to bleed into one another, and he lost the ability to differentiate between them. He did not move from his chair, except for a few times when he was dragged off to use the bathroom. He ate very little of what was fed to him; he had no appetite.  
Sometimes when he opened his eyes he thought he was looking out on a starry sky, then he would remember that all he saw were flickering candles and his despair would start anew. No one really spoke to him, no one was brought before him to be murdered, and yet there were always people near by. The Kira Worshippers seemed to keep constant vigil. The candles were always there. All he could hear was the constant talking of the many black robed zealots. Night and day they would be speaking, all holding their own conversations and sending up their own prayers. Eventually Hikari stopped hearing their actual words, it became a never-ending hum.

At dawn on the seventh day, Hikari was woken up by the Headman of the zealots.

"You are going to be killed at sundown," the man told him harshly. Hikari stared up at him in confusion, as he tried to gather his lost and jumbled thoughts. "We're going to give you one last chance to plea for you life. I suggest you say goodbye."

OOO

L arrived in Japan the night before the day of judgement, but did not go to the police station. He went to the old investigation building. He wanted to be at top form, and he simply could not think his hardest in a crowded room. As the sun rose he could feel his stress increasing. When Watari wheeled in a television saying that there was news of Hikari, L was convinced his heart had stopped. He had hoped they'd have a little more time. As the Sakura newscasters announced that they would be receiving a live feed, L fought back the desire to close his eyes.

Hikari sat on his throne staring at the camera with unfocused eyes. He looked worse than he had when the week began. He looked weak, confused, and pale. He didn't seem upset anymore; his eyes appeared desolate. One of the black robed men stepped in front of him in order to address the world.

"Tonight, as the sun goes down, the heretical son will be sacrificed. He is given one last chance to plea to his holy father for forgiveness."

"…" Hikari opened his mouth but made no sound, as the man revealed him, once again, to the camera. He bit his lip, as though thinking very hard about what he should say. The room was completely quiet for the first time in over a week. "I'm sorry."

L, who had relaxed, if only slightly, upon hearing that he had until sundown to rescue his son, wrinkled his brow in confusion. He could not imagine what the boy could be apologizing for.

"I can't really think straight right now. I'm sorry. I guess goodbye. I should say goodbye. I hope everything turns out okay with Dad. Rem shouldn't stop trying to save him or anything." Hikari's voice was weak and wavering. He would pause at odd moments and it was clear that he wasn't entirely sure what was going on. He stopped speaking for a long while and seemed lost in thought. He stared very hard at the camera in front of him as though he were trying to grasp some idea that was just out of his reach.

"Marius! I want to say I'm sorry to Marius. I don't want to die while he's still made me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he said with sudden certainty. His expression grew increasingly concerned as he seemed to grow more and more aware of the situation, "I'm gonna die. Oh god I'm gonna die! I'm sorry. I'm sorry to everyone. I've been a jerk. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me when I'm dead. Please, Grampa forgive me! I'm sorry, Mari-chan!"

He started to cry. Great tears rolled down his face and he sobbed uncontrollably. He then stopped, suddenly, as though listening, and his face showed thought at the level he was normally capable of.

"Bells," he said vaguely, "I hear a bell tolling."

And the screen went black.

OOO

Light, with Rem on his lap, sat watching the screen blankly. It returned to its previous focus, the investigation room. He didn't speak and neither did the child, they were waiting for L to say something.

"Bells. This is terrible." L's voice echoed through the room. "Why would he be hearing bells?"

"L…" Light said quietly, and he squeezed his daughter closer.

"Bells are a signal of death," L murmured, "Or something close to it."

At that moment Rem leaned forward and hit the button that would allow Light to speak to the assembled policemen, as well as L.

"Father!" She said hurriedly. There was an almost frantic quality to her voice, "That can't be right. This isn't symbol! It has to be a clue. Where would he hear bells?"

"Rem," L replied. His surprise was evident. He then seemed to regain his thought process. "Where would he hear bells…? A church perhaps?"

"That narrows down the search a lot!" Light said suddenly. It was the first time he had spoken with his husband in months, but it didn't seem to matter at the moment. "Old fashioned, European style, Christian churches can't be easily found close to Tokyo."

"Right," Rem chimed in, "And this one clearly isn't being used right now, which narrows it down further."

"And it must have a basement large enough to house an assembly," L said, "Search for something that fits that criteria now!"

OOO

It did not take very long at all for the force to find a building that fit their criteria. L quickly made demands to organize a raid. They could not take police cars and only a limited number of officers should come; if the zealots were tipped off, Hikari would likely be killed early. The members of the old Kira task force claimed the spots immediately and there were no arguments. Soichiro led the group out, as the other officers began to make preparations in case backup was needed. Soichiro and Mogi had already taken off by the time that Matsuda and Aizawa began to get into their own civilian vehicle. They were interrupted, however, by a small voice.

"I got them to let me out of the cell and I'm going too!"

"Mari-chan… You can't" Matsuda told him gently.

"No! I'm going," it was evident that the child had been crying, but he clearly would not back down. He walked passed his father and got into the back seat of the car, "Come on we have to hurry!"

OOO

L arrived outside the old church before anyone else. Watari had dropped him off in a smaller car than usual; the limo would have drawn to much attention. L did not wait for back up. He went on ahead. The windows of the building were boarded up, and it had every appearance of being abandoned. L opened the front door slowly and found himself facing a dark robed man, who had clearly been standing guard. L kicked him down before he could raise the alarm.

"You fool! What are you doing going ahead?" Soichiro hissed coming up behind L. He held his gun so that it was menacing the guard, who remained quiet.

"I am sorry Yagami-san," L replied, but he didn't sound it. Soichiro frowned at him, but was distracted suddenly by the sound of footsteps. Another zealot had seen them.

"Intruders! We've been found out. They have a gun. Probably police!" the worshipper screeched.

"Dammit!" L hissed before going over to the woman and asking in a threatening tone, "Where are they?"

It was an unnecessary question. Two doors on either side of the entrance were flung open and black robed worshippers began to pour out. L let the women go in surprise, and she fled with the rest of them. They were like rats, all frightened and running at once. Soichiro grabbed L by the arm and dragged him through the mob. They hurried through one of the doors and down a thin set of stairs. Soichiro knocked people out of the way as he rushed, pressing them up against the wall in terror.

The far side of the cellar was relatively empty. Its previous occupants were only intent on making their escape. There remained only Hikari and a single man who was frantically searching his robes for something. All that lay between the boy and his family were a number of smoldering candles.

"Pop! Grandpa!" Hikari shouted when he saw them through the growing darkness. Before he could say more, however, he was distracted by the sight of the nearby man who had found what he was searching for. It was a small pocket-knife and it glinted in the light of the man's candle.

Hikari screamed in horror as the man turned toward him. He closed his eyes as though to hide from his final moment. L shouted out his son's name, but before he could run to him there was a loud bang. Soichiro had shot the lead zealot dead.

The two lawmen hurried forward and began to free the boy from his binds. As soon as he was released he stumbled forward into his father's waiting arms and began to weep. L held him tightly and said nothing as Soichiro let out a sigh of immense relief. For a moment only the child's crying could be heard.

"Hikari!" they heard the voice before they saw the speaker. Marius came clambering down the stairs followed by the remaining task force members. L let his son go for a moment as Marius wrapped his arms around his friend. "You're okay! You're okay! Thank goodness you're okay!"

It was the only thing that any of them were thinking.

OOO

Good God that was a long one! I just didn't want to leave Hikari in misery any more. Kid needed to get saved.

Please review!


	19. The Usual

Here's another chapter. I'd like to thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews! Every time I got one it made me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

I don't own death note.

OOO

L sat in the back of the cop car with Hikari leaning against him. The boy had not spoken since he had been led out of the old church but he had, at least, stopped trembling. L stroked his son's hair absentmindedly, his thoughts elsewhere. He was trying to figure out where they should go next, what they should do with Hikari. Should he be questioned, should he be taken to a doctor? He found himself surprised when the car came to a stop outside of the house he shared with Light and their children. It looked small and lonely sitting there, unlived in for so many weeks.

Soichiro opened the back door to let L and Hikari out. The child was forced to exit first, and he seemed someone startled by the loss of contact with his father. Soichiro took his grandson's hand and helped him out. The boy leaned against him heavily and said nothing. L followed next climbing awkwardly out of the car and shutting the door behind him.

"The house has been under police investigation and protection. No one should have been able to get in, although I'm sure there were people eyeing it if only because it's been on the news. The three of you are still under police protection I want you to know that," Soichiro said to L, although the last part seemed more for Hikari's benefit.

"Wait, three?" L asked.

"Yes, three." It was a voice that L knew better than, perhaps, any other. Watari, had pulled up behind the cop car, and he was opening up the back seat to let out a passenger.

"Hikari!" Rem said, hurrying out of the limo and running over to her brother. Her voice was quiet but strained with mild worry. She wrapped her arms around one of Hikari's legs and hugged him with her eyes closed.

"It's alright, Rem," Hikari murmured gently. He petted his little sister's head kindly, before bending down to hug her properly. L observed that they were both crying in silence.

"I'll be wanting to give him a check up; tomorrow, if possible. For now I suggest you just let him wash up, feed him, and get him into bed. He needs to rest and feel some degree of normalcy," Watari advised, distracting L from his children's emotional reunion. "I'm amazed his doing this well."

"He was not speaking in the car," L said vaguely.

"Those two take excellent care of one another," Watari observed, a hint of a smile making its way onto his face. He squeezed L's shoulder tightly, before getting into the limo and driving away.

"I suppose I'll be going as well," Soichiro said, his eyes not leaving his grandchildren. "I'll be by tomorrow with Sachiko and Sayu, if he's feeling up to visitors."

Soichiro got into the cop car and left. For the first time in his life, L was alone with his children. He watched them, Hikari kneeling in the grass and Rem with her little arms around her neck, and he felt strangely as though he didn't belong. He had left them for so long, and it seemed as though they were quite competent without him. Rem had brought Hikari comfort with her mere presence, which L hadn't been able to do.

Rem turned, still within her brother's arms, and looked up at her father. There was something pleading in those eyes, asking for his help to bear Hikari's burden. Without a second thought, L squatted down to join them, wrapping his arms around both his children. He could feel a subtle shift in Hikari's weight, as he moved to lean against L.

"It would be best if we moved inside," L said and he helped Hikari up. Rem held onto Hikari's other hand, and the three of them walked to the door together. L fumbled in his pocket for his long-unused key before leading the children inside. "Would you like to take a shower, Hikari?"

The boy nodded almost immediately, which was understandable. He was still covered in all the marks of the kidnapping, his shirt hard with dried blood and vomit. L took Hikari's hand and led him up the stairs towards the shower. Rem followed them, to the second flight, but stayed at the top of the staircase, letting them enter the bathroom without her.

L helped Hikari strip off his putrid coverings, and was surprised to see that the boy made no objection to his being there. Hikari was at the age when he normally hated to have his parents anywhere near the vicinity when he was changing, but now he let L undress him like a smaller child. Hikari shivered slightly, when he was naked, and L moved to turn on the shower, hoping that it would heat up quickly.

When at last the water turned warm, Hikari stepped into its comfort on his own. L hurried off to fetch fresh towels and clothing, leaving the door open behind him; he didn't want to shut Hikari off alone just yet. After laying the clean linens down on the closed toilet seat, L observed himself. His shirt was dirty, most likely from hugging his son, and it occurred to him that he should probably clean himself up as well.

"I am going down stairs. Is that alright, Hikari?" L asked.

"Okay…" the boy responded quietly. L made his way downstairs, absentmindedly scooping up Rem on his way. She hugged him tightly and he squeezed her back. They said nothing else about the matter of his return, perhaps because they were both grateful to have someone else just as bad at expressing their emotions with words. L placed her on the kitchen counter before taking off his shirt and essentially sponge bathing himself with a dishtowel.

It occurred to him, vaguely, that Light would be furious if he found out, but it wasn't L's fault that they only had one bathroom in the house. He decided that if everyone in the world was going to find out whom he was anyway, than he was going to buy himself a conspicuously large mansion where there were enough bathrooms and the children didn't have to share a room.

"Me too, Father," Rem said holding out a dirty arm. When L had finished with himself he moved on to washing her. He remembered Light bathing her in the sink when she was just an infant, and how he had never really done it himself. He had always wondered how Light seemed to get on so naturally with the children, particularly when they were very small. It seemed to him now that, perhaps, he had some parental skills as well; he had simply never tried to use them.

"Rem, do you know if there is any food in this house that may not have spoiled in our absence," L asked, placing her down on the floor after he was finished.

"I believe there is some canned stew in the cupboard, but I think we should change before we cook anything." L nodded and led her back upstairs, careful to check on Hikari as he made his way to the other rooms. The boy seemed all right considering, although he did seem to be scrubbing a little harder than normal. L changed into a new pair of jeans and a new white shirt. When he was done, he discovered Rem waiting in the hallway, having already dressed herself in her pajamas.

L and Rem discovered that canned stew could be cooked in the microwave in a matter of minutes without any real preparation. They also decided to bake some instant cookies that they found in the refrigerator because they figured Hikari would like them. L left Rem to break apart the dough, while he built a little fire in the fireplace.

By the time Hikari came down stairs, practically scrubbed raw and dressed in the comfortable pajamas that L had laid out for him, the stew was ready and a fire was roaring in the hearth. The family sat in front of the fire, wrapped together in a single blanket and eating warm stew together. They did not speak much, except for a single sentence of chiding from Rem when she realized that L wasn't touching his food. When they had finished, L brought out the warm cookies and three glasses of milk on a tray. They nibbled in silence; Hikari almost smiled.

At bedtime, L brought the children to their room and tucked them each into bed. Once again, it was a job usually performed by Light while L stood awkwardly near the door. He turned off the light and padded towards his own room. He lay down, still fully clothed, and pulled the blankets over him. The bed seemed curiously large when he was the only one in it. He lay there for hours, tossing and turning, and missing his husband. He felt entirely too lonely.

At some early hour of the morning, he heard the door open, and Rem came in.

"Hikari's having nightmares and I can't wake him up," she said in concern. L sprang out of bed and followed her down the hallway to where Hikari was thrashing about in his sleep. L sat down beside him, not entirely sure what course of action to take. It pained him to see Hikari so haunted, to see him caught up by some phantom memory. It was likely, he theorized, that Hikari was reliving his captivity.

"It is alright, Hikari. Shhh," L murmured vague words of comfort, hoping that the boy could hear him in the depths of his thoughts. "You are safe Hikari. You are home."

Rem stood at the foot of her brother's bed watching him sadly. When L began to speak, she joined in. Telling her brother the same soft things that their father was saying.

Hikari calmed eventually, his thrashing and sweating slowing down and then ceasing all together. Before L could stop her, Rem reached forward and shook him awake. She wanted to see if he was all right.

Hikari sat up groggily, a sad look replacing confusion as he woke up slightly.

"I… I had a nightmare," he said.

"It is alright, Hikari. We are here for you," Rem told him gently. Hikari said nothing. Not sure if it were the best idea to help Hikari feel some return to normalcy, but feeling a desire for closeness himself as well, L made a suggestion.

"Why don't you two come sleep with me tonight? That bed is far too large for a single person."

It was 3:12 in the morning when Hikari, Rem and L all fell asleep at last. They lay together beneath the fluffy comforter and they all held one another tight.

OOO

On the morning three days after Hikari's rescue, L paced about his room dreading the moment the alarm clock would go off. When it sounded he would be forced to leave the room, to ready the children for the day, and to face the thing he had most been both fearing and anticipating since his arrival. Today court would resume; today he would be forced to face Light again. The clock on Light's bedside table, it was on Light's side of the bed therefore it was his, began to beep. L hurried over and shut it off, glaring at it all the while as though it was the fault of the clock that time kept moving forward.

He padded down the hall moodily, before opening the door to his childrens' room. Rem sat on the edge of her little bed, deep in thought and already dressed. L figured that she was probably planning what they would be discussing in court that day since. Thanks to L's reappearance, they would have to backtrack. Hikari was sleeping deeply, curled up beneath his blankets. For the past two nights he had maintained a similar sleeping pattern. He would be unable to fall asleep for hours, but when, at last, he did he would slumber deeply and for extended periods of time.

"Hikari, it's time to wake up," L said gently, touching his son's shoulder. Hikari opened his eyes blearily and looked up at his father, before turning over and going back to sleep. This dismissive behavior was a very welcome sight. The previous morning, the boy had freaked out when he was touched. Ignoring his elders was very normal Hikari behavior. "Do you not wish to go to court this morning? Your grandmother said she would come stay with you if you didn't want to come."

"No…" Hikari said sitting up, "I want to go."

OOO

Half an hour later the family stood outside on the lawn staring awkwardly at the minivan. For three geniuses they had managed to overlook a very obvious obstacle.

"Father, you never learned how to drive, did you?" Rem said solemnly.

"No," L responded, "It never came up."

Hikari said nothing but gave L a very unimpressed look; it was probably the closest he could get to his usual snarky comment.

"I could probably drive if I tried to. It does not seem entirely too difficult," L said looking at his children. Hikari reached over and took L's cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to Rem.

"I am going to call Watari," she said.

OOO

The outside of the courtroom was mobbed as usual, but it was the first time that L had seen it. He stared in mild horror at the sight of so many people, knowing all the while that he would have to walk through them. The people were all watching their car as well; it had been a mistake to come in a limo. He tried to calm his nerves but was distracted.

"Pop, please don't make me go through there. There's too many of them," Hikari pleaded, pulling on his father's sleeve.

"Watari, would you happen to know if there is another entrance that we can take?" L asked while gently stroking his son's head.

"I don't believe there is," the old man answered. L bit his thumb. Suddenly his cell phone went off.

"Hello, L-san."

"Marius?" L asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I tried to call Hikari, but I guess his phone was never found. Anyway, I have something important to tell you. My dad and I just got to court, and I was thinking that we could distract the crowd so that you and Hikari can get by relatively unnoticed. You see I haven't been to court yet, so they'll probably be distracted by me really easily. Especially since I've been in gossip magazines with my mom before on those pages about celebrities doing cute things with their children. I'll try to lead them away."

"That is very kind of you," L said, somewhat shocked by this sudden plan.

"I just want to help Hikari-kun! Tell him I said 'hi'." Then Marius hung up.

Through the tinted glass of the limozine, L watched as the paparazzi grew distracted by something down the street. Apparently Matsuda had parked about a block away, so that the cameramen would have to move to get their money-shots. When the path was clear, L flung the door open grabbed Rem in one arm, pulled Hikari with the other, and sprinted up the stairs into the courtroom. In all likelihood someone had seen them, but they hadn't been given enough time to react.

Unfortunately, this sudden rush to the court building hadn't given L proper time to react either. He hadn't prepared himself for what he was about to do. He followed slowly as his children entered into the courtroom. He could see Light, way down at the other end of the aisle. He watched as Light turned his head slightly, not enough to see L who was all the way at the back, but enough to see Hikari who was rushing to him. L watched as Light put his arms, despite the handcuffs, around their son and pulled him close.

"Hey Ryuuzaki," L jumped in surprise at the voice but turned to see that Matsuda and Marius had arrived. They looked somewhat disheveled from the paparazzi attack but Matsuda was grinning widely. He had his family together again.

"Hikari!" Marius ran down the aisle towards his friend, and waited while Hikari spoke with Light. Eventually Hikari moved to the bench directly behind the accused where Marius sat down next to them. Marius held his hand and, even from far away, L could tell he was smiling at his black haired friend.

"So what are you doing all the way back here?" Matsuda asked.

"I was waiting for Light to greet Hikari first," L lied with his usual level of skill.

"Well, he's done now," Matsuda pointed out. Perhaps, L thought, the lie hadn't been up to his regular standards. Nervously, L made his way down the aisle. He could feel people staring at him, and he found the situation profoundly disturbing. His shoes flopped as he walked, and he bit his thumb nervously. Any moment now Light would turn and see him.

Their eyes met suddenly, but neither of them said anything. L simply continued to move closer; neither of them broke the gaze. When he stood, at last, by Light's side, the younger man at last spoke.

"L," he said quietly. His face was exceedingly difficult to read. It was as maddeningly blank as the expressions that L usually wore. There was powerful emotion in Light's eyes, but it was difficult to place. It didn't help that L was having difficulty thinking. All he could think was that he had missed him.

Suddenly, he stooped down and kissed Light passionately. He had missed this so much, this closeness to another human being, this feeling that he only had for Light. L hugged his husband tightly if somewhat awkwardly; Light was still sitting. The kissed seemed to last forever and neither of them noticed the commotion they were causing in the courtroom. Unfortunately, Light pulled back.

"Wait," he said, "I'm mad at you."

L raised an eyebrow. Light didn't look particularly mad, in fact he looked somewhat happy. The younger man shook his head and looked at L very seriously.

"I have something I want to say to you."

"Whatever you wish, Light-kun." Light actually blushed slightly at this, it had been so long since he had heard his name said by those lips. However, he steeled himself and continued.

"I'm not mad at you for myself, L. I'm mad at you for the kids. It was horrible for you to abandon them like that and you should be ashamed. I'll forgive you for abandoning me, but only one condition."

"Anything Light-kun."

"This makes up for the fact that I tried to kill you. So this means that when there's only more piece of cake, 'But Light-kun you owe me. You were going to kill me,' is no longer a plausible excuse. And it doesn't fly for anything else either. We're even. Got it?"

L stared in vague surprise. He had expected to be chewed out. He had expected Light to be angrier than this.

"I'm just really relieved to see you," Light said quietly, his angry façade coming down, "I thought I might die without ever seeing you again…"

This was a much more effective punishment. L felt terribly guilty all of a sudden, and looked down at his feet in shame.

"I'll never leave again, Light-kun. I promise." He bent down and kissed his husband again. When he pulled back Light leaned forward and rested his head against L's shoulder.

"Wait, so if abandonment equates trying to kill someone, does that mean Rem and I have a blank check to do something emotionally horrible?" Hikari said suddenly, interrupting his fathers' reverie. They both turned towards Hikari, who stared back at them in relative seriousness, "I'll have to keep that in mind."

Hikari smirked, just slightly, and L and Light continued stare at him in surprise.

"It is almost like usual," Rem announced with a smile. L figured he should be concerned about the truth behind that statement. The mild threats coming from all side should not have been the usual, but it was usual and it made them all glad.

OOO

Yay, it's a family again! I hope you liked it. It seems to me that I'm not all that great at the romantic parts, but I hope you enjoyed their reunion anyway. Man, I could never write smut even if I wanted to. I think that's a whole other talent. Anyay…

Review please!


End file.
